An Ally in the Dark
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Harry went missing, and Draco vowed to find him. When he did, the two's friendship borderlined a relationship. But that was something the two wanted more than anything, they just wouldn't admit it. Slash HPDM, PPFW, GWOC, HGRW...Character death!
1. Prologue

_Warnings: I'm not sure. . .thoughts of suicied mentioned. . .I don't think there is any language as of yet. Slash in later chapters. M/M Pairings._

_Pairings: Ron/Hermione future Harry/Draco_

**An Ally in the Dark**

_Prologue_

"Differences, that's what keeps us from each other." Hermione said to Harry and Ron after a rather hard potions lesson.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together. Hermione gave them an annoyed look.

"Earlier this morning Harry asked me why Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't get along." Hermione replied. Ron gave Harry a funny look and said: "Why d'you care?" Harry was about to reply when Draco Malfoy and his gang came up behind the three friends.

"Look boys," Malfoy said as he stopped about five feet from Harry. "Weasley looks confused, I wonder why. Hey Weasley, why do you look confused? Did the Mudblood finally spill her guts and confess her undying love for you?"

Hermione and Ron looked away from each other, both blushing. Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly, then stopped. Ron and Hermione looked to see what had caused Crabbe and Goyle to stop laughing. Their jaws dropped when they saw what it was.

Malfoy and Harry were in each others' face. In fact, they were so close their fore-heads and noses touched. Both had their arms halfway to the other as if they were going to strangle, or hug?, each other. They stood like this for five minutes.

Suddenly they seemed to snap out of it and both backed off, red in the face. Without a word Malfoy turned and left, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked Harry after a few minutes of silence. Harry looked at Ron. Ron visibly flinched when he looked into his friends' emerald eyes. There was something in those eyes that had changed, they looked sad and haunted. Just as quickly as they were there, the emotions Ron saw in his best mates' eyes were gone, replaced by amusement.

"Who knows, maybe he decided it would be best for him not to get into it. After all, there are only two more days of term before we graduate." Harry replied. Ron decided this was a good enough answer and continued on to the Great Hall for lunch with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione, on the other hand, did not think this was a suitable answer. _If that was the case what stopped you, Harry? And why are you hiding from us, what was that look in your eyes? It was the same haunted, saddened look that was in Malfoy's eyes. What happened to you Harry? _Hermione thought to herself as she walked with her boyfriend and best mate. She gave a quick, concerned glance towards Harry before they entered the Great Hall. Hermione could see that there was something definitely wrong. _But what could it be? _

Draco Malfoy did not understand what possessed him to stop from strangling Harry Potter earlier. He just knew that the look in the other teens' eyes was very haunting. Draco couldn't even begin to describe it. And it was just his luck too, he had Transfiguration with the Gryffindor after lunch, a free period and then double Charms with him too.

Transfiguration passed without incident, mostly because Draco avoided the 'Golden Boy'. He spent his free period out by the lake, contemplating what had caused this new surge of emotions he was feeling. He realized that he never hated Potter, but he wasn't sure why. He figured he had only convinced himself that he did because he had wanted to please his parents, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that, simply, he couldn't bring himself to hate the Gryffindor.

Charms was a bit harder to handle for the baffled Slytherin. Fate being the cruel being it tended to be had caused Professor Flitwick to decide that he was best for picking their seating arrangements for them. His explanation at the beginning of the year was to help create and build healthy relationships between the students seeing as this was their last year at Hogwarts. Draco didn't quite understand that seeing as this was a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Much to the complaint of the students though, they were seated according to how Flitwick wanted them seated. Draco couldn't help but laugh when Vince had to share a table with Longbottom and Greg had to share a table with the Weasel. Pansy and the Mudblood had been seated together as well, much to the amusement of Draco. Unfortunately, fate seemed to hate him, hence the issue of a double Charms, for he was seated with none other than Harry Potter himself.

Settling himself into his seat, Draco found that he didn't have the heart to sneer at his rival. He just glared at him half-heartedly before turning to the front of the room to listen to what the old Professor had to say.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Flitwick squeaked when the noise died down. Malfoy had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like today's' lesson, especially with the 'Golden Boy' sitting next to him. He spared a quick glance in Harry's direction, and was shocked to see those emerald eyes looking back at him. He was even more shocked when he didn't see the look of hatred or loathing in his eyes. Instead it was a look of understanding that he saw. He quickly looked away, sure he was blushing though he wasn't sure why he should be. Turning his attention back to the tiny Professor he was grateful that he didn't miss much of anything that was important.

"So class, seeing as how you only have a few more days before the end of term and all of your exams are done I thought it would be nice to have some fun." _Oh just wonderful, now what are we going to have to do? Hmm, pick a partner and dance? Great. . ._

"I highly doubt any of you have heard of this spell, it is one of my favorites. It teaches you a little something about the person the spell is cast on. It is called the 'theme song charm'. When cast, it plays the person the spell was cast on theme song. Though there are rare, very rare, occasions when the spell doesn't work. This is because they have more than one theme song. Like I said though, it is very rare.

"I will be coming around to each of you and casting the spell on you. There has to be absolute silence through the entire process. Mostly because someone's song might be very quiet, and also this spell requires most of my concentration. I will start at the front of the room and work my way back." Professor Flitwick finished, pulling his wand from his cloak and stepping in front of Millicent Bulstrod and Dean Thomas's table. Draco returned his attention to his thoughts, blocking out what was obviously the beginning of a boy band song that came from Millicent when Flitwick preformed the spell on her.

_Wonderful. . .now I get to learn my bloody theme song. This is pointless! I could be spending this time trying to figure out why the hell Potter hasn't thrown an insult my way yet. But maybe, _Draco thought as he caught part of his house mates' theme song noticing that she was blushing, _maybe this isn't such a bad idea. I just might be able to figure out this thing with Potter. Who knows, I bet he's got this 'save the day, I'm the wizarding world's only hope' rock song for his theme song. Maybe it will give me a reason to hate him again. Merlin only knows why I don't feel like insulting the prat. _

Draco risked another glance at the raven-haired teen seated next to him. He was surprised to see that he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in class, not that he could blame him. Instead Harry was more intent on staring at his desk, absently rubbing his arm. Draco couldn't help but stare at him, he wasn't sure how or why he could tell, but he could tell something was wrong with the raven-haired teen. As Draco ran over the days' events, he realized that Harry too had stopped half way in his pursuit to strangle Draco. And Draco remembered the emotions he saw in Harry's deep emerald eyes. He didn't ever remember seeing them there before. It was like Harry didn't want to hate Draco, didn't want to hurt him in any way. He looked as though he was sorry they were rivals. Draco didn't get it and it was driving him crazy. Harry had been unusually quiet at lunch, in Transfiguration, and in Charms. Ever since the incident after Potions the raven-haired teen hadn't said anything, insulting or otherwise, to Draco. Draco was sure he hadn't spoken much to anyone after their incident from what he could tell.

Pansy turned in her seat and looked at Draco. Draco turned to meet her gaze and blushed lightly when he saw the look of understanding and amusement in her eyes. He realized with a start that he was starting to obsess over Potter. He couldn't believe that he was becoming so wrapped up in the other teen. Professor Flitwick came to Vincent and Longbottom's table and Draco looked over to his house mate. Flitwick cast the spell on Longbottom and waited a few moments. Draco as well as all the other Slytherins, in the class, were utterly surprised to hear a steel guitar emanate from the forgetful Gryffindor. Despite his surprise, Draco turned his attention back to the raven-haired Gryffindor sitting in the seat next to him. Draco was disturbed to see that the sixteen-year-old was shaking. The shaking was so slight that Draco was surprised he saw it. He had a sudden urge to reach out and learn what's wrong. And try to make it better. Like a friend would.

_What the hell is going on with me?! Why do I want to help Potter? It makes no bloody sense, and even if I did allow myself to help him he would just laugh in my face. I can see it now, 'Potter, what's wrong? You look like something's bothering you, do you need any help?' oh yeah, like he'd let me help him after seven years of bitterness and hatred towards each other. What is he thinking though, it looks like it's causing him great distress. What the hell! I'm bloody becoming obsessed with him. This is not good. _

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heavy metal band beginning Vincent's theme song. Draco looked up towards Vincent and saw that the other Slytherin seemed pleased with his theme song. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the song, but when it broke into the chorus Draco stilled.

_**War without end**_

_**No remorse no repent**_

_**We don't care what it meant**_

_**Another day another death**_

_**Another sorrow another breath**_

_**No remorse no repent**_

_**We don't care what it meant**_

_**Another day another death**_

_**Another sorrow another breath**_

Draco understood the meaning behind it. Vincent would be taking the Dark Mark after he graduated. He inwardly cringed. He was grateful his father had been taken to Azkaban. He didn't have to, and wouldn't, take the Dark Mark. Draco didn't care what happened to him, he would refuse Voldemort because he didn't believe Voldemort was right. Draco would never admit it to the Slytherins, but he planned on joining the legendary Order of the Phoenix he remembered hearing his mother talk about with his aunt Bellatrix. Draco knew the Order was of the side of the Light, once led by the late Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Every time Draco thinks about the late headmaster, he gets more than a little upset. He didn't particularly care for the old man, this was influenced by his father. Though Draco did feel bad about his death. The worst part, in Draco's mind, was that it was his godfather, Severus Snape, that killed Professor Dumbledore. Draco had trusted Snape, believed he was truly on the side of the Light and he was disgusted to learn it was Snape that did it.

To honestly believe that Snape was on the side of the Light was honestly foolish. Draco knew that Snape hated Dumbledore, but that still didn't stem the shock and disgust that he felt. Draco dreaded to think about what would have become of him had his father not been sent to Azkaban, he didn't like any thoughts that involved his father and Voldemort. Turning his attention back to class, Draco smirked as Flitwick came up to Gregory and the Weasel's table. Flitwick cast the spell on Greg first and Draco listened intently to see what the other Slytherin's theme song would be.

_**What do I do to ignore them behind me?**_

_**Do I follow my instincts blindly?**_

_**Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams,**_

_**And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?**_

_**Do I sit here and try to stand it?**_

_**Or do I try to catch them red-handed?**_

_**Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,**_

_**Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?**_

_**Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin**_

_**I make the right moves but I'm lost within**_

_**I put on my daily facade but then**_

_**I just end up getting myself hurt again**_

_**By myself [myself**_

_**I ask why, but in my mind **_

_**I find I can't rely on myself**_

Draco pondered Greg's theme song, to him, it sounded as though Greg wasn't sure if he should become a Death Eater, stay neutral, or join the Light. Draco hoped Greg wouldn't chose the Death Eaters. Not listening to the rest of the song, Draco went back to pondering the days events. Draco still couldn't figure out why the 'Golden Boy' had stopped short of strangling him and it was driving him mad. Draco, again, thought about the look in Harry's eyes. The look chilled Draco to the bone, but Harry's eyes held a look of understanding like he didn't want to be enemies, didn't want to hate him. Draco thought this the oddest, he couldn't get past the thought that his rival didn't want to hate him or be his enemy. Draco was curious to know why Harry looked so sad too, Harry seemed so withdrawn from everyone. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on around him. Draco wondered if Harry had talked to anyone at all after their skirmish after potions. He didn't think so judging by the way all his friends kept glancing back at him looking really concerned.

_Damn that Potter! How is it he always seems to consume my thoughts? It's bad enough that he's sitting right next to me, not to mention the fact that I've had about every single class with him. Dear God what is happening to me? I think I might be losing my bloody mind. I swear if anyone decided to perform Ligilimency on me they'd think I was obsessed with him. Maybe I am, maybe I am becoming obsessed with Potter. Damn him, damn him being the little bloody hero, annoying little. . .I don't even bloody know what the bloody hell he is! I swear I'm losing my mind. I can see it now: 'Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was admitted to St. Mungo's yesterday afternoon after attempting to jump out of his bedroom window at Malfoy Manor in an attempt to get to Harry Potter. . .' Well, not necessarily at Malfoy Manor seeing as how I'm not welcome there; but, dear God, I'd never be able to show my face in the wizarding world again. Damn you Potter, you and your. . .your. . .your bloody you-ness. Bloody hell! I can't even form coherent thoughts, God I'm losing it._

Feeling something hit him on his shoulder, Draco snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Pansy who was responsible for the thing that had hit him. Draco looked down to see that it was a bit of balled up parchment. After smoothing it out he realized that it was a note. Looking back up at Pansy, he noticed her grinning at him and he looked back down to read the note.

_Draco, _

_Is something wrong with you? You keep zoning out, not to mention you are openly staring at Potter. One would think you've fallen for him, Draco. I understand that you have mixed feelings about Potter, but you mustn't openly stare at him like that. People will start talking and soon everyone will think you've fallen in love with him. Though I must admit that I think you two would look really cute as a couple._

Draco looked up at Pansy and glared at her for a few moments before returning to the note. Unknown to Draco, though, he was blushing a light shade of pink. Pansy noticed this and smirked to herself.

_Draco, we do need to talk after class today. I know something is wrong, and I want to help. Remember Draco, you can tell me anything. You know I would never betray your trust. Not for anything. Please talk to me after class, Draco. You're really starting to worry me._

_Pansy_

_P.S. You really should pay attention, I think you would have liked Gregory's theme song._

Draco looked back at Pansy and nodded to let her know that he would meet with her after class to talk. He didn't want to, but he knew he could trust Pansy. Draco knew Pansy intends to stay neutral, saying that she wanted nothing to do with Death Eaters after she had learned what it was they did and claiming that she didn't want to dirty her hands or something on filth.

Draco, grudgingly, took Pansy's advice and brought his attention back to the class. Professor Flitwick was now performing the charm on the Weasel and Draco was actually interested in what his theme song would be. Draco figured it would be some goody-goody, Gryffindor-heroics thing. To Draco's surprise, and amusement, Weasley's theme song was not what was expected. The class room was met with the sound of a guitar before a soft female voice started to sing what sounded to Draco like a love song. Draco had to restrain himself from sniggering as he listened to it, he looked over to Harry for reasons beyond him and frowned slightly when he saw that the raven-haired wizard hadn't seemed to notice his best friend's theme song. For what felt like the millionth time that day Draco wondered what was bothering the other wizard.

As the song came to an end, Draco looked up to see where Flitwick was headed. There was only one more table before his and Harry's and he wasn't looking forward to finding out what his theme song was. Draco had a very bad feeling that his theme song would match with how he felt about a certain Gryffindor, or how his father treated him. With these ideas in his head, Draco scathingly thought to himself: _I think I would much rather be dead than find out what my theme song is._

Professor Flitwick stood in front of Pansy and preformed the spell. Draco listened intently, hoping to see if Pansy hadn't swayed over to the Death Eaters after all even though Draco doubted it very much. Draco wasn't disappointed either.

_**Water grey**_

_**Through windows**_

_**Up the stairs**_

_**Chilling rain**_

_**Like an ocean**_

_**Everywhere**_

_**Don't want to reach for me do you**_

_**I mean nothing to you**_

_**The little things give you away**_

_**And now there will be no mistake**_

_**The levees are breaking**_

_**All you've every wanted **_

_**Was someone to look up to you**_

_**And six feet underwater**_

_**I do**_

_**Hope decays**_

_**Generations disappear**_

_**Washed away**_

_**As a nation simply stares**_

_**All you've ever wanted **_

_**Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**And six feet underwater **_

_**I do**_

_**All you've ever wanted**_

_**Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**And six feet underground now**_

_**I do**_

Draco smiled at Pansy, letting her know that he understood what her theme song truly meant. She smiled back, looking relieved. Draco knew that those who would become Death Eaters would think she was still on the side of Voldemort. Professor Flitwick gave Pansy a small smile and turned to Granger. Draco looked over at Harry once again, hoping that the other teen would realize that he and Draco would be next up for the theme song charm. Draco was disappointed.

He turned back to were Flitwick stood in front of Granger and waited to see what her theme song would be, thinking that it probably had something to do with Gryffindor heroics or something like that. But, just like with Weasley, Draco was surprised.

_**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake**_

_**You're always a true friend**_

_**And I don't deserve 'cause I'm not there for you**_

_**Please forgive me again**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to **_

_**Runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Swirling shades of blue**_

_**Slow dancing in your eyes**_

_**The sun kisses the earth**_

_**And I hush my urge to cry**_

A little disgusted with the love songs, Draco turned to look at Harry not listening to the rest of Granger's song. Deciding that he needed to get the Gryffindor's attention, he tapped Harry's shoulder. Draco was a little confused and surprised when Harry flinched away from Draco and started looking around, like he was looking for someone who meant to hurt him. After a few moments, Harry seemed to realize where he was and he looked over at Draco. He gave him a grateful smile and turned to watch as Flitwick walked over to their table. Draco's heart had started to race when Harry smiled at him, but he told himself it was because he would be learning what his theme song would be.

Flitwick stopped in front of Draco and whispered the incantation. Everyone waited silently for Draco's theme song to be heard, but nothing happened. Draco didn't know if he should be happy, or disappointed. Flitwick turned to face the class and said:

"Well class, looks like Mr. Malfoy here is one of the rare few that has more than one theme song. We'll come back to him after we've heard Mr. Potter's theme song."

Draco didn't like that he had more than one theme song. It only added more to his worry about what it. . they, could be. Flitwick turned back around and faced Harry instead. Draco noticed that Harry seemed to pale, like he had an idea of what his theme song might be. Again, everyone waited for the theme song to play, and again everyone was greeted with silence.

"Well, it looks as though we have an even rarer case! Two people who have more than one theme song! And in the same class no less! I suppose I should explain more about these types of cases, though I hadn't thought that I'd really need to. As I said before, cases like Mr. Malfoy's and Mr. Potter's is very rare. Something really drastic has to have occurred, though sometimes there are multiple theme songs because the person is too complex for just one. Or it could be both. I'm sure there are more explanations, but no one really knows. So, with that information, I will perform the necessary spell that will play their theme songs." Professor Flitwick ended, turning back to look at Draco.

Flitwick again whispered an incantation, and again everyone waited for Draco's theme songs. This time, instead of being met by silence, everyone was met by the beginning of Draco's first song.

_**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you**_

_**can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_**[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**but I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you**_

Draco hated it when he was right. Draco knew that his theme song would entail something to do with his father, and the song that was just ending did. After a few moments pause, Draco's next theme song emanated throughout the room.

_**It starts with**_

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**_

_**To explain in due time**_

_**All I know**_

_**Time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_**It's so unreal**_

_**Didn't look out below**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**_

_**Wasted it all just to **_

_**Watch you go**_

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**And lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**One thing I don't know why**_

_**Doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme **_

_**To remind myself how**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised**_

_**It got so far**_

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me**_

_**In the end**_

_**You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I **_

_**Tried so hard **_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall **_

_**And lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know. . .**_

_**I tried so hard **_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**And lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

Draco listened to the ending of his second theme song. He figured it had something to do with Voldemort and that he had been disowned because he refused to follow in his father's footsteps. After a few moments silence, Draco's third theme song started.

_**and I got nothing to say. I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
look at everywhere only to find.  
it is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
(so what am I)  
what do I have but negativity  
cuz I cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
(nothing to lose)  
nothing to gain I'm hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own**_

_**I will never know myself until i do this on my own  
cuz i will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
i will never be anything till i break away from me  
i will break away. ill find myself today**_

Draco hoped that this would be his last theme song, knowing that he would be answering a lot of questions because of the ones that had just finished. While waiting to see if another song would play, Draco looked at Harry out of the corners of his eyes. He noticed that Harry was looking at him with a look of understanding, relief and something else. Draco wondered what was going through the Gryffindor's mind. After a few minutes of silence, Flitwick turned to face Harry. Draco noticed that the other teen stiffened and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. As Flitwick said the incantation under his breath, Draco noticed the look on Harry's face. It looked like the other teen had an idea of what his theme songs could be based on, and it looked like he didn't like those ideas.

Draco wondered what they would be, figuring that they would have something to do with defeating Voldemort and other things of the heroics nature. So when Harry's first theme song resonated throughout the class room, Draco was only a little surprised.

_**All that I'm living for**_

_**All that I'm dying for**_

_**All that I can't ignore alone at night**_

_**I can feel the night beginning **_

_**Separate me from the living**_

_**Understanding me**_

_**After all I've seen**_

_**Piecing every thought together**_

_**Find the words to make me better**_

_**If I only knew how to pull myself apart**_

_**All that I'm living for**_

_**All that I'm dying for**_

_**All that I can't ignore alone at night**_

_**All that I'm wanted for**_

_**Although I wanted more**_

_**Lock the last opened door-**_

_**My ghosts are gaining on me**_

_**I believe that dreams are sacred**_

_**Take my darkest fears and play them**_

_**Like a lullaby**_

_**Like a reason why**_

_**Like a play of my obsessions**_

_**Make me understand the lesson**_

_**So I'll find myself**_

_**So I won't be lost again**_

_**All that I'm living for**_

_**All that I'm dying for**_

_**All that I can't ignore alone at night**_

_**All that I'm wanted for**_

_**Although I wanted more**_

_**Lock the last open door-**_

_**My ghosts are gaining on me**_

_**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world**_

_**To make you see me**_

_**To be the one**_

_**I could have run forever**_

_**But how far would I have come**_

_**Without mourning your love?**_

_**All that I'm living for**_

_**All that I'm dying for**_

_**All that I can't ignore alone at night**_

_**All that I'm wanted for**_

_**Although I wanted more**_

_**Lock the last open door-**_

_**My ghosts are gaining on me**_

_**Should it hurt to love you?**_

_**Should I feel like I do?**_

_**Should I lock the last open door-**_

_**My ghosts are gaining on me**_

Draco noticed everyone's shock as well. It seemed that no one else thought that this would be one of Harry's theme songs. And it seemed that they would be shocked further as Harry's next theme song started.

_**I've watched the days pass  
one by one until the fall of man  
and seen the cynics feed the jaded  
merely scraps and bones  
the kingdom shaken  
it's foundation nearly turned to sand  
with foolish faith in faulted leaders  
that I must disown**_

_**now rise again for this darkened heart  
betrays what I've always held so dear  
now rise again for this darkened heart  
it bleeds fast for all my family  
now rise again for this darkened heart  
it bleeds fast for all humanity  
now rise again for this darkened heart  
condemns my soul**_

_**I've laid to rest the false belief  
of average stock in me  
I'll not relent no average destiny  
I'll reach the point where mankind's sins  
no longer rest in me  
A long hard road this manifest destiny  
I will not be held down...**_

Draco could see that everyone was gaping at the Boy Who Lived, no one was expecting this. Except for Harry, he looked haunted. As Draco looked at Harry in fascination, Harry's next song began.

_**I close both locks below the window**_

_**I close both blinds and turn away**_

_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

_**The sun will set for you**_

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in grey**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

_**In cards and flowers on your window**_

_**Your friends all plead for you to stay**_

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**_

_**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

_**And the shadow after day**_

_**Will embrace the world in grey**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

Draco noticed the worried looks Harry's friends were now giving him as the third theme song came to an end. It seemed to Draco that Harry was prepared to die in his final battle with Voldemort, expecting it. This scared Draco, for reasons he didn't understand, he was scared that Harry would actually die in his battle with Voldemort. He noticed that Harry seemed to look frightened. In fact, Draco noticed that Harry's eyes held the same emotions that had been haunting Draco all day. After a few moments silence, Flitwick made to turn away as the rest of the students turned to the front. But the sound of an electric guitar froze everyone's movements.

_**Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings  
**_

_**There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you**_

_**But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life**_

_**The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you**_

_**But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life**_

_**My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air**_

_**And I worship  
And I worship**_

_**You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life**_

By the time the song was over, Harry was visibly trembling, looking on the verge of tears, as if this latest song had revealed something extremely secret. Draco vaguely noticed that Granger was crying and that the Weasel's face had contorted with anger. Harry turned and looked at Draco and caught his eyes. Draco wanted to tear his eyes away from Harry's emerald ones, but was unable to do so. That same haunting look in the other teen's eyes as that that Draco had seen earlier, only it seemed even more haunted and saddened. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only five minutes, Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and walked back to the front of the class. He dismissed them and Draco waited for Pansy. Telling her that he didn't feel like talking at the moment, he left her behind in the Great Hall heading for the Astronomy Tower to think. Pansy knew why Draco needed time to think, she saw it. She could see what Draco didn't realize. _And someday you will see what I see Draco, someday you will realize what I've been able to see for years. _Pansy thought to herself as she sat down at the Slytherin table.

As Draco made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, he heard Granger's and the Weasel's voices from inside a classroom. Draco stopped to listen.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Draco heard Granger ask with a teary voice.

"Tell you what?" Harry replied, so softly that Draco had to strain to hear it at all.

"You know what Harry. Why didn't you tell us that it was that bad? What else did those damn muggles do to you?!" Weasley's voice practically screamed.

"Ron! Don't yell at him! Look at him, he's shaking!"

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to frighten you or anything. It's just that, why didn't you tell us? Was it really that bad that you wanted to kill yourself?"

"What was that?" Granger asked after a few moments of silence.

"I said yes." Harry replied in a broken voice.

"Oh Harry!" Draco heard Granger exclaim.

"Look, could you guys leave me alone for a little while? I really need to be alone."

"But Harry-"

"Please. I'll be fine, I just need some time by myself."

"Well, okay. But Harry, please talk to someone else about it if you can't talk to us." Granger said. Draco could hear them getting closer to the door and he quickly moved away from the door, hiding in the shadows of the corridor.

_Harry wants, wanted, to kill himself? What the hell, what happened? Were all those rumors about him being abused by those muggles he lives with true? If so, why wasn't he removed? _Draco's thoughts were interrupted by soft sobs coming from the empty class room Harry was in. Not even taking the time to think about what he was doing, Draco entered the class room and closed the door softly behind him.

"Potter?" Draco asked softly.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked, trying to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"Here." Draco said, handing Harry a handkerchief.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"What is it that you want exactly?"

"Why were you crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"Are the rumors true, the ones about your muggle relatives abusing you?"

"Why should I tell you? Why do you even care?"

"Harry, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yes. .I, what?"

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yes, I did."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, the rumors are true."

"I-I, I'm sorry." Draco said, stunned that Harry had told him. He hadn't expected Harry to talk to him, let alone tell him anything. He truly was sorry too, he knew what it was like to be abused, though he hadn't been hit in years. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why should I talk to you about it?"

"I've been abused too."

"You-you have?"

"Yes, my father used to abuse me. He used to make my mother do it too, but it stopped after he got sent to Azkaban."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides, if it wasn't for you, my father would still be doing it. Thank you."

"I-I, it wasn't me. It was your father's own fault he got sent to Azkaban. I just happened to know what he did. I don't deserve the gratitude."

"Yes you do, you're just too modest."

"No, really Malfoy, I don't deserve it."

"Harry, yes you do. What you don't deserve is how I've been treating you. And call me Draco."

"But, I-I-I. . .Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?"

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, I never have."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was just an act for my parents. But they disowned me, so I don't have to pretend anymore."

"Is that why you stopped?"

"Yes, wait, what?"

"Earlier, after potions. Is that what made you stop?"

"I don't know, partly. Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know, I guess because your mask seemed to slip."

"What do you mean?"

"I could see emotion, other than anger, in your eyes. And because I don't hate you."

"You, what?"

"I don't hate you either. I never have."

"Oh."

Draco sat across from Harry, a little speechless. Draco wasn't sure how long they sat like that, sitting across from each other, looking into each other's eyes, both thinking. Suddenly, Harry began to cry again. Startled, Draco reached forward and patted Harry's arm. Not seeming to help, Draco didn't know what to do. He thought back to when he was little and his mother would comfort him, which was very rare. Hoping that it would help, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and held him as he cried. Surprisingly, Harry didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned further into Draco's arms. Draco marveled at how well Harry's body seemed to mold with his. His chin rested on Harry's head as his hand made small circles on Harry's back in a soothing manner. After a half hour, Harry pulled back. He looked at Draco in surprise, disbelief, and some other emotion Draco couldn't identify. Draco only smiled at Harry, which seemed to shock the teary Gryffindor even more.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks."

"No problem, you needed it. By the looks of the lighting, I think we missed dinner."

"Oh, yeah, looks that way. Sorry."

"Don't be. We can always go to the kitchens if we're hungry."

"That's true. You know, you should smile more often. It makes you look nicer."

"Oh, thanks." Draco said, blushing slightly for reasons unbeknownst to him. They left the class room and walked to the kitchens. They ate a peaceful dinner, talking about odd things and enjoying each other's company. When they finished, the left, each going to their separate common rooms.

Harry and Draco didn't see the other the next day, or on the train ride home. Neither realized that their confessions had twisted their fates together. Neither realizing that their fates had been intertwined from the moment that they said they didn't actually hate one another.

_Author's note: This is my first writing in progress and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the chapters_ _so please be patient. I do not own any of the songs. Here are their titles and the artists that sing them in order from the first one: No Remorse-Metallica, By Myself-Linkin Park, The Little Things Give You Away-Linkin Park, There For You-Flyleaf, Numb-Linkin Park, In The End-Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong-Linkin Park, All That I'm Living For-Evanescence, This Darkened Heart-All That Remains, Shadow of the Day-Linkin Park, and Red Sam-Flyleaf. Please read and review! Thankyou. And before I forget, the Theme Song Charm isn't mine. I didn't come up with it, I got the idea from one of my all time favorite stories, Growing Pains by Sensibly Tainted. Thankyou again!_


	2. Missing

_Warnings: Language, sexual references. . .I think that's it. Future M/M pairings._

_Chapter One: Missing_

Draco gave a sharp cry as he was shoved off the couch in the living room of the apartment he shared with his best friend, Pansy Parkinson. He gave Pansy one of his most coldest glares, all the while rubbing his head were he had hit it on the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I was bloody well tired of listening to you! You were talking in your sleep!"

"Well, you didn't have to shove me off the sodding couch! It's not my fault you refuse to let me sleep in your room. You know I'm bloody gay, it's not like I was going to perve on you or something." Draco replied grudgingly.

"Well, if that's what you do when you sleep, I don't think I'll be letting you anywhere near my room." Pansy said, looking at Draco with a disgusted look on her face.

"Now what the hell did I do?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you were having a bloody wet dream!"

"Oh! And I'm sure you've never had any! And I wasn't having one!"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what the hell is?" Draco asked, beginning to regret going into it. He had an idea of what he had been saying in his sleep.

"The problem is the fact that I had to listen to it! And you know what makes it bloody worse?"

"No, I don't." Though Draco thought he did and he didn't like.

"The fact that you decided to moan on about bloody POTTER!! Honestly, I don't have a problem with you being gay or liking Potter, but I really don't want to listen to your dreams about him!" Pansy said.

"I don't like Potter! I was having a damn nightmare about the sodding war! Gods women, does every time I start moaning in my sleep automatically mean I'm dreaming about shagging some guy?" Draco asked, blushing and all the while thinking _I bloody hate it when I'm right. _

"Oh, well I still go by on what I wrote back that day in Charms. I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Pansy, that's very sweet of you and all, but there is just one problem. Potter is not-"

"Potter is gay, Draco. He came out after the war was over. It was all over the _Daily Prophet_."

"Look, can we just drop it. I need to take a shower and get changed anyways." Draco said, not wanting to talk about the Savior of the Wizarding World. It was a very touchy subject, especially when someone brought up that day in their last Charms class, when the seventh years had heard their theme songs. Draco didn't mind joking with Pansy about his normal dreams either, having had the displeasure of Pansy overhearing him talking in his sleep when they had first moved in together. After that day it was common knowledge that Draco had a crush on Harry, but he would never admit it much to Pansy's amusement.

Pansy let Draco leave, regretting saying anything about that particular Charms class, or the war. Pansy knew something had happened during the final battle between Harry and Voldemort that Draco had witnessed. She had tried getting Draco to talk about it when he had gotten out of the infirmary in Hogwarts, but he wouldn't.

Draco stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He threw on his black trousers, his black silk shirt and his favorite emerald colored robes. He walked into the living room, wondering if Pansy would try to bring the topic of Harry up again. He hoped not, she had been trying to get him to make a move on Harry since the war had ended, but Draco wouldn't. Granted they were both gay, and Draco was attracted to the other man though he would never admit it, Draco didn't think that Harry would go for it. Even though Harry had come out, as far as anyone knew, Harry hadn't been in a relationship since Hogwarts and Draco didn't blame him. Of course, this didn't stop Pansy from trying.

When Pansy saw him come out of the bedroom, she smirked knowingly at him. He only glared at her in return.

"So Draco, seeing as today is Potter's birthday do you think your lover boy will be all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_?" Pansy asked, pointedly not mentioning that today also happened to be the five year anniversary of Voldemort's demise.

"Probably, but I guess we won't know until the damn paper gets here." Draco said, ignoring the 'lover boy' comment.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Ally later? I hear there's a new broom named after Potter on display. Not to mention you might get to see Potter."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss the bloody parade they're no doubt holding." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Come off it Draco! Besides, it wouldn't just be his birthday they'd be celebrating. I know you know what sodding day this is!" Pansy shot back. Unfortunately for her, she picked the wrong thing to say.

"Damn you Pansy! I know what bloody day it is. I know that not only does it happen to be Harry Potter's twenty-second birthday but also the five year anniversary of Voldemort's death. Thanks for fucking bringing it up!" Draco all but screamed. He turned and stalked over to the couch and promptly ignored Pansy, opting to read one of his many Potions texts. Pansy deeply regretted saying anything about the War. She hadn't meant to, but she couldn't help it. She silently cursed her big mouth whilst fixing herself some tea.

An hour later, a large owl tapping on the window had Pansy jumping in surprise. She went over to the window and took the newspaper from the delivery owl, giving it the appropriate payment and turning back to the kitchen table where she had been reading. As she sat down, she opened the paper to the front page. Noticing with amusement that she had been right about Harry being on the front page as she looked down at the picture of Harry that covered most of the front page. She looked up briefly, wondering if Draco realized that the paper was here when she noticed the headline.

"Oh my GOD! Draco!" Pansy shrieked. Draco looked up, concerned at what could have caused this reaction. She gestured for him to come over to the table and he grudgingly obliged. She held out the paper to him. Draco took it from her, noticing the look of sorrow in her eyes. Fear filled Draco as he looked down to the front page.

"No!" Draco whispered as he looked at it. The front page of the _Daily Prophet _was taken up by a photo of Harry soon after his wounds from the final battle had healed. The head line blaring _'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Savior of the Wizarding World, MISSING! Wizarding World in a state of worry and panic. More on page 3. . .' _Draco sat down in the chair next to him, still staring in shock at the paper he held in his hands.

"No, he can't be missing! Maybe he just. . Just, maybe he just decided he needed a break from all this damn magic and is currently hiding out in some muggle town." Draco said, not wanting to believe that Harry was missing. Pansy took the paper from Draco and turned to page three.

"No it says here that his friends went to his house and that it was in an utter state of chaos. _'When we got there, everything was a mess. It looked like there was a struggle. Harry wouldn't have just up and left. He loves this world, he loves magic. I think someone may have kidnapped him.'_" Pansy said, reading part of the clipping.

"He can't be missing!" Draco whispered. Draco didn't care that he wasn't with Harry, that they hadn't talked since the war had ended. Draco still cared. He didn't want anything to happen to Harry. Even though he was loathe to admit, knowing full well that Pansy would never let him live it down, Draco had feelings for Harry.

"Oh Draco! I'm sorry, I can't believe it either. Hell, I don't want to believe!" Pansy said, getting a little teary. Draco just sat there, thinking. Unfortunately, the quiet and fear for Harry brought back memories that Draco didn't want.

_"Potter! Behind you!" Draco yelled all the while dodging the killing curse from his own father. Draco quickly aimed a hex at Harry's attacker, and smirked with satisfaction when they fell._

_"Thanks. You alright?" Harry asked Draco, looking him over for any visible injuries. Draco blushed remembering a conversation he'd had with Pansy a few days ago._

_"Yes, I'm fine. How about you? Are you all right?" Draco asked, looking him up and down for injuries as well. Harry nodded._

_"You should probably head back. It won't be safe for you here. Voldemort will probably try to kill you before he even bothers with me." Harry said, looking at Draco with concern in his emerald eyes._

_"I'm coming with you, end of discussion. We've already been over this. I'M COMING WITH YOU." Draco said forcibly. He'd made a promise to Harry and the rest of the Order. He would protect Harry until the end and the end wouldn't be until Voldemort was lying dead on the ground. He didn't care what happened to him as long as Harry lived._

_"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Harry said, obviously not wanting Draco to get hurt. "But please be careful. I don't want to see you get killed, okay?"_

_"Okay, I'll be careful." _

"Draco! DRACO!!!?" Pansy screamed. She was afraid, Draco was lying on the floor begging Harry to be careful.

_Cries of pain, merciless laughter. Harry screaming for Draco to be okay. Voldemort shooting a curse at Harry. Draco surging forward, tackling Voldemort. Harry hitting Voldemort with the killing curse. Extreme pain. Carrying Harry to the edge of the battle field. Telling everyone Voldemort was dead._

"DRACO!!! Are you alright!? Draco, PLEASE!!! WAKE UP!!!" Pansy's cries brought Draco back to reality. His eyes snapped open and he searched around frantically, trying to figure out where he was. He saw Pansy and visibly relaxed.

"What happened?" Draco asked, realizing that he was on the kitchen floor.

"You were just sitting there, thinking about something. Probably this," Pansy said, holding the front page of the _Daily Prophet _up for him to see. "And then you fell out of your chair, telling Potter to be careful. Draco, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let me see that." Draco said, taking the article about Harry from Pansy. He read over it very carefully. Five times. He thought, very hard and very long. Finally, he came to a decision.

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to locate and bring Harry back." Draco said, the tone of his voice not leaving any room for argument. Pansy merely nodded, having already expected something like this. Little did he know it, but Draco's decision just changed his entire life.

_Author's note: I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling. Well, here's chapter one for all of you who enjoyed the prologue. Please review. I won't be able to post another chapter until next weekend, actually, I won't even be able to come anywhere near a computer or internet for that matter. sighs sadly But, that's what they made paper and a pencil for and I intend to keep writing. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!_


	3. In Darkness, Death

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling._

_Warnings: Language, hints of rape and torture, character death._

_Chapter Two: In Darkness, Death_

Harry moaned softly, opening his eyes only to find that he couldn't see anything because of the darkness. Trying to figure out what was going on exactly, Harry tried remembering everything that had happened the day before. He remembered talking to Ron via floo, taking a shower and getting dressed, heading down to his kitchen for some breakfast, someone knocking on the door. . ._THE DOOR!!! _Harry thought. Now he remembered. The stranger at the door, asking if they could use his fireplace, the struggle, then waking up here.

_Oh, fucking great. My life couldn't get any better than this. I've been bloody fucking kidnapped. Damn it!! It's probably some damned Death Eater bent on revenge. Figures._

Harry shook his arms and legs to see if they could move. He was quite relieved when they did, though Harry didn't like the fact that he was shackled to a wall, which he learned when he heard the chains beating against the bricks. Harry wasn't sure how long it had been, for all he knew he could have been down there for days. He tried using his wand less magic but found that there had been a barrier put around where ever the hell he was that prevented anyone from using magic. Harry cursed silently. _Well, there goes what is seemingly my only way out. Damn._

Suddenly, a door banged open letting a bright light shine in. Harry closed his eyes against the sudden brightness.

"Ah, good! I see we are awake, Mr. Potter." Drawled a voice from the doorway. Harry knew that voice, but he thought the owner of that voice had died in the Final Battle. A tall figure dressed in black robes entered the room the rest of the way. "What Potter, no warm heartfelt greeting for an old friend?"

"Piss off, you're no friend to me." Harry replied, finally opening his eyes to give the other man his coldest death glare.

"My my Potter! If looks could kill!" The other man replied, walking over to Harry. He stopped just inches in front of him and Harry realized that he was completely naked.

"Get the hell away from me, Malfoy!" Harry spat, the close proximity and his nudeness bringing back unwanted memories from his childhood, particularly after his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Lucius Malfoy asked, letting his hand wander over Harry's bare chest and abdomen. Harry shuddered in disgust, trying desperately to get away from the others' hands. Unfortunately, the chains prevented him from doing this.

"Don't worry Potter. I won't touch you. I've promised Severus that you would be his after I've finished torturing you. I hadn't thought that Severus would want you, after all he's hated you since you were born. But he asked me if he could have some fun with you when I finished my plans." Malfoy sneered, smiling maliciously.

"I can't believe that you would actually want your precious lover Severus to touch another man. That surprises me." Harry said, refusing to be scared which he knew was Malfoy's intention. Malfoy glared at him, looking like he wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there.

"Oh, what's not to say that I won't be joining in on the fun? For all you know, I'll be joining him when I feel that he is having too much fun without me." Malfoy replied in a cold and sneering tone, not realizing that he had just admitted to sleeping with a man. Harry snickered at him, knowing that Malfoy had spent several months denying rumors that he was secretly gay.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so amusing?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, unless you count the fact that you just admitted to being gay when you had spent so long denying the rumors." Harry replied, smirking at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.

"Shut the fuck up, you insolent brat!" Malfoy spat. He then punched Harry in the stomach, knocking the air out of Harry's lungs leaving him gasping for breath. Malfoy smiled in satisfaction as he watched Harry struggle for air.

Just then, another figure appeared in the doorway. Harry looked up to see his hated ex-potions professor sneering down at him. Suddenly, one of Harry's many unwanted memories hit him.

_Dumbledore begging Snape for help. Snape's look of utter hate. Green light, frozen in fear, watching Dumbledore's body falling. Snape's shouts to run._

The memory ended, much to Harry's relief. Harry realized that Snape had preformed Ligillimency on him. He sneered up at Snape in satisfaction at the shocked look on his face.

"What's the matter, dear Severus? Didn't you know that I was up on that tower too. I thought you of all people would have realized that Dumbledore wasn't alone, seeing as there was two brooms in the tower. One would think that you would have deduced that it was me underneath my invisibility cloak. And here I thought you were actually smart! Ha! Looks like I was wrong." Harry sneered, though it wasn't as affecting as Harry wanted it to be. But the look on Snape's face was well worth any pain he would endure for it.

"You will pay for your insolence, just as your parents did!" Snape spat out, enraged at his own stupidity. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice the second broom on the tower that night.

"You BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU TALK OF THEM!! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SPEAK OF PEOPLE WHO WERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE BETTER THAN YOU!!!!?" Harry screamed. Snape struck a very strong and raw nerve mentioning Harry's parents. Most Death Eaters who had the unfortunate fate to fight Harry in the Second War and brought up his parents learned that the hard way.

Snape stared in utter disbelief. Harry's magic had gone out of control with his outburst of anger. Snape didn't think that Harry was that strong, but things were exploding and other such things due to Harry and there was a barrier up that prevented the use of magic. This made Snape a little nervous.

"Severus, are you quite done provoking our prisoner?" Lucius asked, looking at Harry with guarded eyes, though one could tell that Harry's power scared him.

"For now, Lucius. Have you had your fun yet?" Snape asked, composing himself so as not to worry Lucius. He WOULD have what he wanted, and that was Harry. Dead.

"Not yet, I was actually just getting ready to start. Would you care to join me?"

"Not at the moment, maybe later though." Snape replied. Lucius merely nodded and turned back to Harry, though when he saw Harry the phrase _'If looks could kill, we'd most definitely be dead" _ranthrough his head. He was quite sure that Harry was attempting to use wand less magic to cast the killing curse on them both. Lucky for them, the barrier prevented that.

Harry wasn't about to let Snape get away with that. Though he thought it better that he wait to deal out revenge. Harry knew that revenge was not something one should do, but he was most definitely going to do it. If not for the sake of his parents, then for the sake of Dumbledore and anyone else who had been killed by the greasy Death Eater. Harry promptly strengthened his Occlumency, not willing to let Snape attack him mentally again.

Though Harry needed not worry about that, for Snape left the room. Harry figured that Snape was preparing for his turn. With this thought Harry shuddered. Harry didn't want to know what Snape had in store for him, though the way Lucius had been speaking Harry had a very good idea of what it was.

"Hmm. . .where to begin. Ah, how about Crucio?" Lucius' voice brought Harry out of his disturbing thoughts.

"What, too stupid to deal something out that I have already endured from your pathetic selves and Voldy boy?" Harry sneered, knowing full well that it would get him no where. Of course, casting Crucio on him would be pointless for Lucius Malfoy seeing as Harry learned from the war to ignore pain. Lucius smiled maliciously.

"My Potter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of a harmless little Crucio. Well, not particularly harmless. Well, maybe to you it is, anyways. But I can always find something much worse for you, if you'd like." Lucius replied, unable to hide the murderous, slightly insane, gleam in his eyes.

"Go ahead. Do your worst, Malfoy. It's not like it's going to matter. Unless, of course, you actually intend on letting me live. Which, in all honesty, seems highly unlikely and very stupid. Which makes it something that you would do." Harry said, not trying to hide the contempt and hatred in his voice. _If dear old Lucius thinks that I'm going to cry and beg for mercy, he is horribly mistaken. Though I should probably lay off the remarks, nah. I refuse to let him scare me or whatever it is he is trying to do. _Harry thought to himself as he looked with satisfaction at the enraged expression that was on Malfoy's face.

After a few moments, Lucius finally managed to gain his composure back.

"So, Potter, I see we've learned how to insult. I am going to assume my worthless, traitorous son taught you how to insult someone like that?" Malfoy asked, hatred etched in his face at the mention of his son, Draco Malfoy.

"Yep, he's the one who taught me." Harry replied nonchalantly, though in reality he was frozen inside. Ever since that day, the day that Draco had comforted him, they day that they had confessed that they didn't hate each other, Harry hadn't been able to shake the silver eyed wizard from his mind. He would dream about him, just about every night. Whether it be memories from the war, or secret fantasies that Harry hid from even himself, Harry thought of Draco every day. Though Harry would never admit it, Harry avoided relationships because he harbored feelings for Draco, secretly hoping that Draco felt the same.

"Well then, I'm going to have to punish dear Draco for that, aren't I?" Lucius asked maliciously, knowing that Draco had longed to befriend Harry since childhood.

Again, Harry replied sounding as if he didn't care though in reality his mind was screaming for him to find some way to warn Draco of the danger he was now possibly in. Hoping to deter Lucius from talking about Draco, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pretend he didn't care what happened to Draco after long, Harry said:

"Are you going to start, or are you going to keep talking about your gay traitorous son?"

Knowing that he was taking a chance with this approach, Harry was grateful when it worked. Lucius' face became even uglier than before with unadulterated rage and hatred. He punched Harry so hard in the stomach that Harry could hear his own ribs crack from the force. Harry knew from that one punch that, for how ever long he was kept alive, his life from now on was going to be a living hell.

Several hours later, Severus Snape strode into the room in which Harry was chained to the wall. He saw the state Harry was in and smiled maliciously. Sharing brief words with Lucius and then promptly shutting the door when he left, Severus turned to Harry.

Harry watched in disgusted horror as Snape stalked closer to him, all the while discarding his clothing. Harry tried to kick out, to hit any part of Snape he could, but the other man stopped just beyond Harry's range of fire. Which wasn't very far considering the fact that Harry was chained to a wall. In a desperate attempt to stop Snape from what he was obviously about to do, Harry croaked:

"I see you've finally gotten over the fact that the only person that would ever have you willingly is Lucius Malfoy and have taken to using prisoners when you become bored with him."

"That, Potter," Snape whispered, trailing his hand down Harry's side. "Is where you are wrong." He then grabbed Harry's head and slammed it against the wall. White lights exploded behind Harry's eyes while pain shot through his head. Harry was grateful for the darkness that claimed him. Especially when he woke up several hours later, bruised, bleeding, and sore.

Harry knew what happened. He knew what happened and he wanted to cry, he wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. And just like the holidays before his seventh year at Hogwarts, his seventh year at Hogwarts, the day the seventh years learned their theme songs, and the days during and after the war, Harry wanted to die. He wanted to die, never see the light of day again. Harry was grateful that neither Malfoy or Snape was in the room, but Harry knew he wasn't alone. He could hear someone breathing and, as much as he tried to stop the feeling, it terrified him.

He tried calling out, hoping that he might learn who it was, but realized that he was unable to. Snape had obviously done something to prevent him from making any sound, though Harry wasn't sure how since there was a barrier that prevented the use of magic. He tried repeatedly to get the other person's attention, but failed. Harry could only guess that the other person was a prisoner too, probably knocked out or something of the sort.

After several hours, the door opened once more to reveal Lucius Malfoy. He walked into the room and went over to the other person. He then walked to the center and said:

"I see we are both awake. How was your rest?"

Harry only glared at him, all the while wondering who else was in here with him. His question was soon answered when Malfoy lit some candles and the light cast from them landed on brilliant red hair. Harry looked on in horror as Lucius Malfoy then lit a lantern and proceeded to move closer to the other occupant of the room. The rather battered form of Ron Weasley was revealed by the yellow light.

"I see you've recognized your guest, Harry. He's been anxious to see you," Lucius whispered, all the while smiling maliciously. "And now that you've seen each other, I think it best to end the poor man's suffering. As you can see, he put up quite a fight when we brought him here."

And with that, Lucius pulled out a rusty silver dagger with the Malfoy crest on it. Harry tried desperately to stop Malfoy's advance on his best friend, but the barrier and chains prevented him from doing anything. As Lucius Malfoy brought the dagger down on Ron's chest, Harry's emerald eyes met with Ron's blue ones. Silently, Harry screamed in horror as blood poured from Ron's chest. Ron's eyes held no blame, no, they held simple understanding that Harry couldn't stop what was happening. They held acceptance. He smiled at Harry, letting Harry know that he didn't blame him for what was happening.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he watched his best friend bleed to death right in front of him. Merciless laughter filled the room as Ron's body went completely limp. Lucius left the room then, left Harry alone with the lifeless body of Harry's best friend. Left Harry alone with guilt and sorrow. Harry now knew that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape would never let him win.

Silently, Harry mouthed the words "I'm so sorry, Ron. Please forgive me, this is my fault. I am so sorry." repeatedly. And as the last candle finally died several hours latter, so did Harry's hope of surviving this.

_Author's note: Here's chapter two, sorry about the delay in posting it. I'm hoping to get chapter four up sometime this week. Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please reveiw! Thank you!_


	4. Discoveries and Reminders

_Warnings: Language. . .I think that's it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, the brilliant JK Rowling owns everything. _

_Chapter Three: Discoveries and Reminders_

"Draco! Look, another ones gone missing!" Pansy exclaimed, reading the _Daily Prophet_. It's been three days since Harry's picture was in the paper along with the article that pronounced that he was missing.

"What! Who?" Draco asked, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Ron Weasley, Potter's best friend and Hermione Granger's husband of three years." Pansy said, looking up at Draco. She noted the look of sorrow that crossed Draco's features and she knew that he was thinking the same thing: Ron was kidnapped just like Harry was, probably by the same person for either revenge against both of them, or to torture Harry in some way.

"That's just bloody lovely. What's the article say?"

"It says here that, just like with Potter, there were signs of a struggle. It also says here that it appears to have been planned out." Pansy replied. Draco nodded, thinking of what this new information could mean.

"Well, of course it's premeditated. And I wouldn't be surprised if the person who kidnapped Harry was the same person who kidnapped Weasley." Draco said after a few moments silence. Pansy nodded her agreement. Draco looked at the information he had in his hands about Harry's abduction, thinking of who could have possibly taken Harry from his own home.

"Draco, I think you should go talk to Weasley's wife. If you tell her that you're looking for Harry she might be willing to help. After all, you did rescue her from that Death Eater camp during the war." Pansy said, hoping that Draco wouldn't react too horribly at the mention of the war.

"Yes, that actually sounds like a good idea. I think I will." Draco replied, much to Pansy's relief. Draco turned back the pages in his hand and began going over them again. He couldn't figure out how it happened, he knew from everything he'd found out so far that Harry was taken from his home forcibly. _And now it looks as though Ron Weasley has been too. This is just great. I think I should head over to Hermione's house now. Hopefully she'll be willing to help me find Harry, which, I'm sure, will lead me to Weasley. _

"I'm going over there now, do you think you could talk to Weasley's little sister. I know you two still owl each other. Who knows, she might be of some help." Draco said, walking over to the fire place, looking over to Pansy were she was nodding her head in agreement. He picked up the container of Floo Powder and took out a handful. Throwing it into the fire, Draco watched as the flames turned the emerald green color that he'd come to associate with Harry's eyes.

After a few moments, Draco gracefully fell from the fire place of Ron and Hermione's home. Shocked, Hermione jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing who it was that had come from her fire place.

"Hello Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't owl you before I came. Actually, I wasn't even planning on coming over here until Pansy told me that Weasley went missing too." Draco said, looking apologetic for Ron's disappearance.

"Oh, then you know about Harry's as well." Hermione replied sadly. Draco could tell that she had been crying.

"Yes, that's actually the other reason why I'm here. I wanted to ask you some questions about that and what makes you think, other than the obvious state his house was in, that he was abducted." Draco said, hoping that Hermione would be willing to answer the questions.

"Of course! I'll answer them, are you helping the Ministry look for him?" Hermione asked, looking a little surprised at the thought of Draco working for the Ministry.

"No, I'm looking for Harry on my own." Draco replied.

"Oh, well, I should have figured that. It just doesn't seem like you to work for the Ministry." Hermione replied, silently wondering why Draco was looking for Harry on his own though she thought she knew the answer to that. "Um, would you like to go to Harry's house? It's still as it was when I discovered that he went missing." Draco nodded.

A few minutes later, Draco and Hermione were in Harry's living room. Draco looked around the room, noting that there was most definitely a struggle that had taken place. Hermione looked on in apprehension, it broke her heart that Harry and Ron had been abducted, it also scared her. She was three months pregnant with Ron's child and she worried about what would happen.

Draco was walking around the living room when he heard the distinct crunch of glass. Looking down, he saw that he had stepped on a picture frame that had fallen off one of the shelves. He stooped down to pick it up. His jaw dropped as he stood there staring at the picture in his hands. It was a picture of him and Harry. More specifically, it was a picture of Draco carrying Harry off the battle field of the Final Battle.

"It reminds him. It reminds him to be grateful and thankful of you." Hermione said, noticing the picture Draco was gaping at.

"Why would he want to be reminded of the war?" Draco asked in a slightly shocked voice, looking up from the picture.

"He didn't, but he wanted to be reminded of who saved his life. You have no clue how grateful he was. He didn't expect to survive, and you saved him." Hermione said, looking at the picture in Draco's hands sadly.

_Well Hermione, let us hope that I can save him once more. _Draco thought to himself, he looked at the picture a few moments longer and then set it down on the table, continuing to look around the room.

"Do you think that the people who took Harry are the same ones who took Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice full of sorrow. Draco merely nodded, hoping that he was right but at the same time, hoping that he wasn't because Draco knew that if he was right, it meant that Ron could very well be close to, or actually, dead.

After a few more minutes looking over Harry's house, Draco and Hermione made their way back to her house. Sitting in the kitchen, Draco began asking Hermione the questions he needed to whilst she made them a cup of tea.

"Hermione, I know it's obvious that someone abducted him, but I need to touch this base. You know, just in case he staged it himself, though I highly doubt that." Draco said, apprehension laced his words.

"I know, Draco. I understand, and I agree with you. Harry would never stage his own disappearance. One, because it would create a field day with the press, which it already has, and he hates publicity. And two, because he just doesn't want to leave the Wizarding world." Hermione replied, sitting Draco's tea down in front of him and sitting in the chair opposite of Draco.

"I thought as much. Is there anything else that would have stopped him from going to the muggles?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, making Draco wonder just what that was.

"Do you remember Harry's last theme song?" Hermione asked, her face becoming a mask of sorrow and regret. Draco nodded, letting her know that she should continue.

"Well, that one was based off his experience with his muggle relatives. I shouldn't be telling you this, but if it helps you understand why he would never go back to the muggle world, then I will. His relatives used to starve him and beat him. They called him a freak because he's a wizard, before Hogwarts, he used to live in a cupboard underneath the stairs.

"They would lock him in his room when he was home during the holidays, and his cousin was a right arse to him. They never showed Harry any gratitude when he saved his cousin from two dementors that had attacked them back before his fifth year. In fact, they blamed him for it. They very nearly kicked him out. And to be perfectly honest, I think that's only the beginning of it. That's all he's ever told me and Ron." Hermione said. She looked at Draco, knowing that the other had never heard this.

Draco was completely horrified, he had known that Harry had been abused and neglected, but he hadn't thought that it went to that extent. _And she thinks that was just the beginning! Why the hell wasn't he removed? Why didn't he tell anyone? _Draco thought to himself, staring at his hands while trying to compose himself.

"Draco, I think there was one more thing keeping Harry from leaving our world," Hermione said. "I think he was waiting for you. To thank you properly for saving his life. I know he wanted to when he woke up in the Hospital Wing, but by then you were already gone."

Draco stared at her. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think Hermione was right, but a part of him thought of this as plausible. Part of him liked the idea that Harry had been waiting for him, to thank him. But, having grown up as a Lucius Malfoy's son, he doubted it.

Several hours later, Draco was sitting on the couch in his and Pansy's apartment. As he waited for Pansy to come back from her investigations, Draco read over his notes. He was impatient for Pansy to return. He had learned from Hermione that the ministry hadn't tried the one charm that was sure to tell them who had taken Harry. Draco knew that Pansy knew how to do it, which was why he was waiting so impatiently for her.

"About damn time!" Draco exclaimed when Pansy finally walked into the apartment nearly two hours after Draco had gotten home.

"Sorry, but Ginny was really distraught! And it doesn't help that her good for nothing boyfriend left her when he found out about Weasley's and Potter's abductions, figured that Ginny could be next and that was an unnecessary risk for him." Pansy shot back. Draco backed off, he could tell Pansy was beyond furious.

"Oh well, his loss then, isn't it? But don't worry about that right now, I need you to come with me. I have something I'd like for you to do." Draco replied, hoping to distract Pansy from her raging.

"Okay, what do you need of me?" Pansy asked, much to Draco's relief. He didn't feel like trying to deal with a pissed woman at the moment. He motioned for her to come over to the fire place. Throwing Floo Powder into the flames, he grabbed a hold of Pansy, dragged her into the emerald fire with him, and landed in Harry's living room a few minutes later.

"Bloody hell, why didn't you just tell me where we were going instead of dragging me here?" Pansy asked icily, dusting off her robes.

"Never mind that, I want you to do that one charm on the house. You know, the one that tells you the magical signature of any wizards or witches that have been here. Hopefully Harry's abductors wouldn't have thought to hide theirs." Draco replied. He didn't care if he made Pansy mad with his attitude, he was more worried about finding Harry.

"Fine, give me a few minutes." Pansy said, drawing her wand. Draco left the room, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to check out the rest of the house. Draco was sitting on Harry's bed, looking at the pictures from before and after the war that adorned Harry's walls and dresser when Pansy called for him.

"Where the hell were you? I've been shouting for you for three minutes!" Pansy said when Draco appeared in the door way that separated the living room from the kitchen. Blushing slightly, Draco said:

"I was investigating the rest of the house."

"Oh, you mean you were in his room?" Pansy asked, smirking at Draco who had only glared at her while blushing even more furiously.

"Don't worry about it. So, what did you find? Anything useful?" Draco asked, steering the conversation away from where he'd been and on to what they were there for.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Pansy said, looking a bit nervous and worried. "Draco, it-it-. . .Draco, you're not going to like who was here."

"Well of course not! I'm sure it's quite obvious Weasley's been here a few times over, as well as that goddamned Dragon Tamer." Draco said sarcastically. He still didn't get on that well with most of the Weasley family.

"Well of course they've been here, but that's not who I'm talking about!" Pansy said indignantly. Draco's attitude was starting to grate her nerves.

"Damnit Pansy! I know you're not fucking talking about his friends! For the love of Merlin, just sodding tell me!" Draco hissed, starting to get irritated with Pansy.

"Draco, the only magical signature that shouldn't be here, is your fathers. Draco, Lucius fucking Malfoy's magical signature is the only on out of place. Obviously, there's all his friends and then us. Your father's is the only one that can't be accounted for." Pansy said, worry and nervousness clear in her voice.

Draco was frozen. His _father? Lucius Malfoy is supposed to be dead! How the hell is his magical signature in Harry's house if he's dead? _

"W-w-what? Are you serious? B-but he's supposed to be dead!" Draco cried, not sure if he wanted to believe that it was his father that abducted Harry. Eventually, Draco's desire to find and rescue Harry overrode his jumbled thoughts. Giving one last look at Harry's living room, he walked over to the fire place and waited for Pansy to disappear back to their apartment.

_Funny, the color of the flames reminds me of Harry's eyes. Especially when he's mad. His eyes always looked like fire when he was mad. Emerald fire, that's what his eyes looked like when he was mad. Emerald fire. _

Draco landed in his living room where he instantly got to work. He knew who had taken Harry, now all he had to do was find him.

_Author's note: Here is chapter three. . .I do appologize to any of you who are Hermione/Ron fans, I didn't originally mean to do that, but it just sort of happened. I want to thank all of you who've reviewed. I do believe it was your encouragement and positive remarks that helped me get chapter three up so soon. I'll try to post chapter four by this weekend. Please review and thanks for reading!!!_


	5. From Darkness Comes Forth An Ally

_Warnings: I believe there is a bit of language, mention/hints of rape and torture. . .I think that's it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling does._

_Chapter Four: From Darkness Comes Forth An Ally_

Harry woke up from another restless night of sleep. It's been two months since Harry was abducted, but to him, it felt like an eternity Harry looked around in the darkness, the stench of Ron's body filling the room. Harry moaned as he attempted to stretch sore limbs. He wasn't sure how much longer he could with stand it. The morning torture with Lucius, the evening torture and rape by Snape. He was utterly surprised that he had made it this far.

Harry listened to the noises coming from the other room. He wondered when Severus would be in for his round. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't stop himself. It didn't help that he would have nightmares in which he would re-live the hell of his holidays after his sixth year. These, in turn, forced him to think of his brief time in a Death Eater camp, in which Draco had found and rescued him. _It's odd, that I think of Draco and I seem able to forget everything that's happened and what's happening to me. It's even odder that I think of him. I expected to think of Charlie, possibly Oliver, but never Draco. _Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door threw open and in stepped Severus. He smiled viciously when he saw that Harry was awake.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Potter. I've gotten quite tired of waiting for you to wake up. So tell me, are you ready to acquire a new visitor? For if you are, I'd be more than willing to get one for you. Lucius grows bored with you. I won't let him do anything but torture you and he longs to have a toy of his own." Snape said, smiling sadistically, if not quite a bit madly. Harry was convinced that Severus lost his sanity since the night on the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm quite surprised you'd even bother asking my permission. To be honest, it doesn't sound like you at all." Harry replied with indifference. He had long since given up fighting. He was too numb to care, he just wanted them to get over with it and kill him.

Snape smiled viscously and said:

"I just felt like asking, I honestly don't care whether or not you wish to have anyone in here with you or not. I intend on fetching someone for Lucius when I'm through here."

Harry merely stared, wondering how long tonight's torture would be and hoping that tonight would be the night he died. After all, the human body can only withstand so much before it shut down. And not wasting any time, Severus began his routine. Only today something different happened. Pulling out an old silver dagger that Harry recognized as the one that Lucius had used to kill Ron two months ago, Snape started towards Harry.

_This is it, _Harry thought to himself. _He's finally grown tired of me. He's finally going to kill me. _

But Harry was thoroughly disappointed. Instead of killing him, Severus drew the blade across Harry's inner thigh. He continued working there for another twenty minutes, twisting the dagger to form something on Harry's flesh. After he finished, he looked up at Harry, a mad and sadistic gleam in his cold, black eyes.

"Would you like to know what I've done?" Severus asked in an eerily sweet voice that made Harry shiver with disgust and fear. Pulling a mirror from his robes, he held it up so that Harry could see what Severus had carved into his thigh.

Severus smiled demonically at Harry as tears filled his emerald depths. There, on his inner thigh, a few inches below his groin, were the words _'Severus Snape'_. Harry wanted to be sick, but he had nothing in his stomach to dispel. After a few more minutes, Severus left the room. As soon as the door closed, Harry let lose his silent sobs. He knew now that he would forever be haunted by the man who murdered his mentor. Harry felt that _**if **_he ever actually got out, he would never be clean. He'd never be able to look anyone in the face. Never would he be able to know what it's like to be loved. After several hours, Harry finally fell asleep. His miserable thoughts following him into his dreams.

Harry woke up several hours later, a single candle illuminating the usually pitch black room. He could see the outline of another on the far wall, not far from where Ron's body had been. He could tell the other was in pain by the quick, shallow breathing he heard. And just like when it had been Ron, Harry tried to call out but found himself in capable of doing so. Harry wondered who it was, hoping that it was no one Harry knew. Harry couldn't bare it if it was someone else he loved.

Several hours later, the other person finally stirred. The candle that had been lit had burned out nearly an hour ago and all was dark. The other seemed to realize that Harry was there, for they instantly began asking questions.

"Who's there, where am I?", a familiar voice asked. Harry knew the voice, but he couldn't place it. Praying that his voice would work, Harry answered.

"I'm not sure where it is that we are, but I'm Harry Potter." Harry would've jumped for joy if he wasn't chained to the wall. He could talk!

"H-H-Harry?", the voice asked. It was obvious that they hadn't expected to be talking to him. The voice also sounded, relieved.

"Who are you? And so you know, there's a barrier up that stops us from using our magic." Harry said shakily. He was suddenly afraid of who it was that was there with him. But before the other could answer, the door was thrown open and in stepped Severus once more.

"I do apologize, but we never finished earlier and I would really like to before Lucius comes in from his late dinner. I hope you don't mind Harry, but it would appear that we are to have an audience for this. Oh well, I think I'd rather enjoy an audience this time." Severus said, his voice laced with a sadistic pleasure at the though of someone else watching Snape degrade Harry.

Harry's blood turned to ice. It was the last thing he wanted. Wasn't it bad enough that Lucius watched in sometimes. Of course, it didn't surprise him in the least.

"And, I think, you should stay awake for it. All of it, Potter. I grow tired of you being unconscious whilst I indulge myself." Severus added after a moment. At those words, Harry's breathe caught in his throat. He was never awake, Snape had always beaten him into unconsciousness before hand. Harry never knew what it was exactly that Severus did to him, and honestly, Harry wished to keep it that.

Snape lit a single candle, shut the door, and began walking towards Harry. All the while, the other prisoner watched on silently. Harry still couldn't see the other, for they were in the darkest part of the room, where the candle light could not reach. Harry wondered faintly what the other thought of the scenario that was playing out before their eyes. Snape set the candle down on the floor near Harry. He reached out a hand and let it play over his name that was carved into Harry's inner thigh. Harry recoiled from the touch, feeling tears stinging his eyes. Severus gave him and evil smile and reached out his hand, grasping Harry quite painfully. Harry cried out from the pain, squirming and trying to get away from Snape. It wasn't long before the tears were released. Suddenly, a loud clatter and a deadly whisper sounded throughout the room.

"I. Suggest. You. Stop." The other voice whispered. Snape turned to the other person in the room and glared daggers at him.

"And what, foolish boy, do you think will stop me. Certainly not you, you haven't the use of your legs and you can't use magic in here." Snape replied silkily.

"Don't you _**dare**__ touch him again! _If you do, I will make you regret it."

"Really, I suppose that we shall see about that." Severus replied. He turned back to Harry and began where he had left off. Suddenly, the candle flame flared and a deafening bang resounded through the room. Snape was blown off his feet and slammed into the wall. Harry was forced backwards and the force smacked his head into the wall. As the darkness claimed him, Harry's last thought was that he had found an ally within the dark.

_Author's note: Here's chapter four. I'd like to thank all of those that have reviewed, your encouragement and positive words have inspired me. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review!! _


	6. Silver Dragon and Emerald Fire

_Warnings: Language, hints of rape and torture I believe. . .I think that's it. . ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Characters. They belong to the brilliant JK Rowling._

_I hope this chapter clears up any questions that anyone has. I would like to give you all a really big hint: it would be wise to pay attention to the title of this chapter and the object that gives this chapter its title. The object actually plays an important role throughout most of the story. _

* * *

_Chapter Five: Silver Dragon and Emerald Fire_

When Draco woke up in an unnaturally dark room, he worried that his plan had backfired on him. Then he heard someone else breathing. He called out, asking who was there and where they were. Draco hadn't thought that he would be as relieved and happy as he was to hear Harry's voice reply. He was just about ready to answer Harry's inquiry as to who he was when the door slammed open, revealing Severus.

"I do apologize, but we never finished earlier and I would really like to before Lucius comes in from his late dinner. I hope you don't mind Harry, but it would appear that we are to have an audience for this. Oh well, I think I'd rather enjoy an audience this time." Severus said, his voice laced with a sadistic pleasure.

Draco felt icy fear stab his chest at Snape's words. He was terrified to know what exactly they meant.

"And, I think, you should stay awake for it. All of it, Potter. I grow tired of you being unconscious whilst I indulge myself." Severus added after a moment. Draco could just faintly see Harry's face, it was severely bruised and there was dried blood caked on it. Draco could barely breathe as he watched the events unfold before him. He could not move as he watched Snape begin. He heard Harry cry out in pain. Suddenly, out of no where, a distant echo of a song played in Draco's head. _Here I stand. Empty hands, wishing my wrists were bleeding. To stop the pain from the beatings._

When Harry began to cry, Draco snapped out of his trance. He would not stand for this. He simply would not allow someone to do this to Harry anymore. Suddenly, a loud clatter and a deadly whisper sounded throughout the room.

"I. Suggest. You. Stop." Draco whispered, his magic coursing through his body like hot coils.

"And what, foolish boy, do you think will stop me. Certainly not you, you haven't the use of your legs and you can't use magic in here." Snape replied silkily.

"Don't you _dare touch him again! _If you do, I will make you regret it."

"Really, I suppose that we shall see about that." Severus replied. He turned back to Harry and began where he had left off. Suddenly, the candle flame flared and a deafening bang resounded through the room. Snape was blown off his feet and slammed into the wall. Harry was forced backwards and the force smacked his head into the wall. The chains that had been holding Draco melted against his skin and he dropped to the floor.

He quickly got up and rushed over to Harry. In the flame of the candle, Draco could see the extent of Harry's injuries. He quickly got to work on the chains that held Harry to the wall. As he worked the chains at Harry's ankles, he felt dried blood on Harry's leg. Following the trail, he cried out in shock and felt tears sting his eyes. There, on Harry's inner thigh, just a few inches below his groin were the carved words 'Severus Snape'.

After several moments, Draco tore his eyes away from the marking and finished getting the chains off of Harry. Gently lowering him down to the ground, he conjured up some robes to put on Harry. Draco assumed that the barrier stopping them from using magic must've dissolved. Draco was relived when there was no one in the rest of the place that the room they'd been in was located.

Draco wondered why they were escaping so easily. It worried him. Though, he didn't muse on it long, for Harry was beginning to stir in Draco's arms. Bleary emerald eyes met Draco's and all at once something happened. A song he'd never heard before began to play, though he was sure that it was in his head and not in the corridor they were currently going down. The music scared him greatly, he had no clue where it was coming from.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've become a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

The song was eerie. A piano resonated through Draco's head, followed by a hauntingly beautiful female voice and a male voice not long after. During the entire thing, Harry's eyes had never left Draco's. Then, something caught Draco's attention. At the end of the corridor, there was a statue of a silver dragon, its mouth hanging open so that it could hold a torch. Draco edged closer, wary of the flames. The once normal colored flames began to change. When they finally stopped, Draco couldn't help but stare. The color of the flames had turned the exact shade of emerald that Harry's eyes were.

"D-D-Draco," Harry's voice snapped Draco out of the trance he'd been in. "I think you should find some way to bring it with you." Harry said, his eyes drifting to the dragon statue and then to the floor. Draco had not missed his wording.

"How exactly am I going to bring it with me when I'm helping you?", Draco asked, hoping that Harry wouldn't say what Draco thought he would.

"Just leave me. I'm sure you'd think it odd, but I don't want to leave. But, do you think you could do me a favor? Please, you have to tell Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys' th-tha-that R-r-r-ron's d-d-dead." Harry said, choking on the last sentence. Tears began to leak from Harry's eyes and the mysterious song along with the one song that Draco had thought of earlier came back, fighting to be heard within Draco's mind.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Harry. I won't do it. That bastard will wake up eventually. I'm not letting you stay here. So don't even argue." Draco said, the tone of his voice forcing Harry's words of protest to die in his throat.

Turning to the statue, he drew his wand and said complex incantations. When he was through, the fire was cold and wouldn't burn anything. The statue was securely strapped to Draco's back. He walked back over to Harry and lifted him into his arms again. He didn't even need a lightening charm. This worried Draco immensely, but he would worry about that when they got out. Harry tried protesting, but Draco shut him up once more. After a while of wandering and not seeing any windows, Draco concluded that they were underground.

It had seemed like hours when Draco, carrying a now sleeping Harry in his arms, found the entrance to the stairs. He briefly wondered why Harry was being so trusting of him. Draco wasn't even sure that Harry recognized him.

Soon, Draco could see a faint light. He quickly climbed the remaining steps to the top. Looking around, Draco noticed that the stairs had led, not to the interior of a house, but to a small shed just outside of an old manor that Draco recognized as belonging to the Zabini's. Harry once more awoke and Draco looked down, his silver eyes meeting Harry's emerald ones. Again, he wondered if Harry even recognized him.

"D-d-Draco? Is-is that you? What, I-I don't understand," Harry said. Draco felt a rush of warmth spread through his chest when Harry recognized him.

"Yes, Harry. It's me. I'm taking you home." Draco replied, looking around for anything that might assist him with that. He didn't want to apparate for fear of aggravating Harry's wounds. Spying a broom, Draco quickly walked over to it.

"Do you think you can fly? You know, ride behind me." Draco inquired, hoping that Harry wouldn't mind it. To his relief, Harry nodded. Mounting the broom, Draco went to kick off from the ground when I deafening bang resound and Harry and Draco were thrown into a thicket of trees. Draco immediately went on defensive, placing himself in front of Harry in a protective manner. There was no way he was going to let anyone else hurt him again, not after all he'd gone through to find him.

Severus appeared in front of them, a murderous look on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE'S MINE!" Severus screamed, trying his hardest to grab a hold of Harry. Draco, however, blocked Snape from reaching the emerald eyed wizard. Draco pointed his wand at Severus, his face determined.

"Who is yours, you greasy excuse for a wizard! If anyone is yours, it would be Lucius fucking Malfoy!"

"You will pay, you insolent fool!" Snape hissed, advancing upon Harry and Draco. The closer he got, the more Harry drew back, causing Draco to follow. Draco refused to let Harry get more than two inches away from him until they were somewhere safe. Clutching his wand, he forced himself to focus with all his might on what it was that he wanted.

"We shall see, Snape." Draco hissed. Pointing his wand at Severus's chest, Draco whispered the incantation "_Avada Kedavra!_", and with a brilliant flash of green light, Snape went flying into the air and landed several feet from where he had stood. Summoning the broom to him, Draco mounted it and pulled Harry on behind him. He kicked off and raced into the night sky, putting as much distance between them and Severus Snape's dead body.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Chapter Five. The song is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. If you want to get an idea of what Draco heard when the song started to play, I recomend finding the live version of this song. Sorry if I kept you waiting for too long. Thankyou to all of you who've reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Thankyou once more for reading! Please review. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them and I will answer the best I can. _


	7. Free

_Warnings: Language. . .I do believe that is all. . ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. That honor goes to the lovely and brilliant JK Rowling._

_fifespice: Yes, Draco will eventually help Harry. First though, he needs to pull his head out of his arse. As for Lucius, all I can say is wait and see._

_AoiXD: I appologize for any confusion. Draco didn't have use of his legs, due to the fact that someone put a jinx on him. He regained the use of his legs, of course, because the person who jinxed him was killed. Thanks for pointing that out, it had completely slipped my mind as I was writting. It'll be explained more further into the story, I promise._

_Thank you all for reviewing. I'm sorry it took so long to update. So I now give you chapter six. . ._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six: Free _

Harry clutched Draco and the statue they had brought with them as tightly as he could as they soared through the air. He was in a complete daze. He could not believe that he was actually free, that he was being rescued. Harry thought that it was just a dream. He was prepared to wake up to Snape hovering over him, breathing down his neck and letting his hands wander over Harry's body. But it never happened. He never 'woke up'.

When Draco finally landed, Harry nearly fell off of the broom from exhaustion. Draco caught him before he could though, and he helped Harry dismount. With Draco's steadying hand on his shoulder, Harry looked around a little bit to see where they were. He didn't recognize anything and for some reason, this didn't bother Harry.

"Harry, come on. Let's go and let me know if you need a break, we have quite a walk before we reach our destination." Draco said. He grabbed a hold of Harry's elbow and steered him to the left. Harry followed without objection or complaint. He didn't care how long a walk they had, he just wanted to rejoice in the fact that he was free.

After several minutes, Harry grew dizzy. He grabbed hold of Draco's shoulder to steady himself and Draco turned to face him, concern and worry noticeable in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You must have lost more blood than I thought. Here, lets just sit down for a few moments and if you're still feeling dizzy, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Harry merely nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to speak at the current moment. For reasons he didn't understand, he liked the idea of Draco carrying him. After a few minutes, it was apparent that Harry wouldn't be able to walk on his own. Draco picked Harry up and began walking again. Harry was too tired to protest and tell him that he could walk just fine. Instead he rested his head against Draco's chest and shoulder. The rhythmic beating of Draco's heart made Harry even more drowsy and soon Harry was asleep.

Harry didn't wake up until he felt himself being laid down on a soft bed and Draco's arms leaving him. He nearly cried out from the loss but stopped himself at the last second. Harry feigned sleep, not wanting to let Draco know that he was awake. He listened as Draco and another person whispered just beside where he lay.

"Draco, why didn't you take him to St. Mungo's? You know you would be better able to heal him there!"

"Pansy, I don't think he'd appreciate it! You have no clue what he's been through! You didn't see what I saw! I think he'd rather stay here than go where everyone would crowd him." Draco whispered vehemently.

"Fine! But don't expect me to help too much!" Pansy Parkinson hissed back. Harry noted that she didn't sound all that annoyed with the situation.

"Whatever, but do you think you could do one thing for me? I need you to owl Hermione and tell her to come over. I've something I need to tell her, and she deserves to hear it personally." Draco replied, his voice sounding a bit stressed and apprehensive.

"Of course, if this applies to Weasley, I want to owl Ginny as well." Pansy replied, her voice full of understanding. _'I want to owl Ginny as well. . .' Bloody hell, Pansy must've been the friend Ginny's always on about. Hmm. . .I wonder how long that friendship has been going on for. _Harry thought to himself, trying to distract himself from thoughts of Ron. He wasn't ready to think about it. Even after two months, he wasn't ready.

Quite suddenly, Harry started coughing violently, drawing Draco and Pansy's attention.

"Well, it looks as though Potter is up, Draco." Pansy said sarcastically.

"Obviously, now would you go and owl Hermione, and the Weasley girl if you must." Draco replied. He turned to Harry and asked, "are you okay? Do you need anything or can I start treating your wounds?"

"No, I don't need anything. Where am I anyway?"

"You're at mine and Pansy's apartment." Draco replied, beginning to apply salve to Harry's wrists where the chains had cut into them.

"Oh, are you a healer then?" Harry asked, trying to sound sincerely curious, though he really wasn't. At the present time, he just wanted to curl up into a little ball and hide away from the rest of the world.

"Yes, I am. Um. . .Harry, would you like me to give you some sleeping draft? You know, so that I can check and treat your. . .other. . .wounds." Draco asked Harry, apprehension and something unidentifiable in his voice and eyes.

"Um. . .no offense, but, I'd rather not." Harry replied somewhat nervously. He didn't like the thought of being unconscious while he was being healed. He knew better than to think that Draco would do that to him, but after spending two months going through it every day, he really didn't want to do it again. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I do before I do it and ask for your permission. Is that all right with you?"

Harry only nodded. Draco got to work, keeping his word. He would ask for Harry's permission and explain what it was that he was going to do before he'd actually do it. For this, Harry was very appreciative.

Nearly two hours latter, Pansy knocked on the door to the room.

"Draco, Hermione and Ginny are here!" Pansy yelled through the door.

"Okay, tell them I'll be out in a few moments." Draco yelled back. He turned back to Harry.

"Would you like to be out there? I'm going to tell them about Weasley. Unless, of course, you'd like to do it yourself." Draco said to Harry.

"Um, no. If you don't mind, I'd rather not be the one to tell them. To be honest, I'd rather not even think about that at the current moment." Harry replied, sorrow and guilt lacing his words.

"Of course, I suggest you get some sleep. Would you like me to wake you latter to see them?"

"No, I don't want them to see me like this. Maybe latter, if that'd be okay with you and Parkinson?" Harry inquired softly, looking at the floor.

"Of course. Sleep, I'll arrange something for you to talk with them later. There's some Sleeping Potion for you on the table if you want it." Draco said, walking towards the door. Harry merely nodded as he watched the other wizard leave the room. Picking up the potion, Harry silently thanked Draco as he drank the potion down in two gulps. Laying down, his last coherent thought was that Draco seemed to act like his namesake.

* * *

_Author's Note: There you have it, chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it! I just wanted to thank all of you who've read and reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Please feel free to ask any questions or point out something that you think is a mistake. Please review! Thank you. _


	8. Sorrowful News

_Warnings: Hmm. . .Language. . .I think that is all._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the brilliant and amazing JK Rowling._

_To answer your question, I apologize for not mentioning it in the author's note, Draco was named for dragons. Draco is the Latin term for dragon and when Harry said that Draco seemed to be acting like his namesake, he meant that Draco seemed to be acting like a dragon. More specifically, a mother dragon seeing as they are protective and caring of their offspring. Sorry for any confusion! Alas. . .Sorrowful News. . ._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven: Sorrowful News_

Draco quietly shut the door to Pansy's room where Harry was. He turned and walked over to the kitchen table, avoiding everyone's eyes. He needed a few moments to compose himself and he didn't think that meeting people's eyes would be a good idea. Everything he'd seen on Harry's body, the bruises, lacerations, recent scars from his time with Snape and Malfoy, old scars from the War. The worst being on Harry's groin and bottom. They all shook the silver eyed wizard severely. He'd never seen anything to that extent and it scared him deeply.

"Draco?" Hermione said softly, drawing Draco's attention away from what he'd seen.

"Malfoy, why are we here?" Ginny asked curtly. Draco glared at her, then turned to look at Hermione once more. His expression was one of sorrow.

"Hermione, Weasley." Draco said, acknowledging them both, "I have some good and bad news. . ."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and Ginny quickly hugged her sister-in-law.

"I think it'd be best to start with the good news first," Draco continued on. "I've found Harry. He's currently sleeping in Pansy's room. I ask that you leave him be, at the current moment he'd rather not be seen by more people than necessary. I can't say that I blame him either, given the state he was in when I brought him here."

Hermione and Ginny both let out a sigh of relief. Draco could tell that they had thought Harry dead. Suddenly, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. He hugged her for a few minutes, careful not to do any harm to her abdomen. It was now noticeable that she was pregnant and Draco didn't know how far a long she was. Letting her go, he had her and Ginny sit down on the couch.

"Hermione, Ginny, I really didn't want to have to do this." Draco said, clasping Hermione's hand in his to offer her comfort. Tears filled her and Ginny's eyes at this gesture. It seemed that they knew, or at least, had an idea of what Draco was going to tell them.

"Hermione, you knew of my plan to rescue Harry. When I was taken by Snape, I was put in the room that Harry was in. Snape made obvious what he did to him, but before he could get anywhere, I stopped him. The blast of magic knocked Harry unconscious and when he woke up, he told me to leave him there. Obviously, I didn't. But before I made that clear, Harry asked of me a favor."

Draco paused, letting these words sink in. Only when Hermione and Ginny nodded did he continue.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but. . .I'm so sorry, Harry told me that Weasley had been killed within the first few days that Harry was there." Draco finally said, sorrow tangible in his voice. Hermione let out a wail as tears openly streamed down her face. Ginny began sobbing and Pansy quickly went over to her, enveloping her in a hug. Draco went over to Hermione, following Pansy's example.

After a few hours and more than a few hugs, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to their homes. Draco sagged down into the chair next to the coffee table.

"That went better than expected, I think." Pansy said softly, handing Draco a cup of tea and sitting down on the couch.

"I suppose, though I think if they'd seen Harry, it'd have been much worse." Draco replied wearily. He took a sip of his tea and looked at the door leading to Pansy's room.

"Hey, you look really tired. If you want, I can conjure a bed for you." Pansy said. Draco looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why on earth would you need to conjure up a bed? You know that there's no room in here. Besides, I told you I'd sleep on the floor." Draco pointed out.

"The bed wouldn't go in here you dolt! It'd be in my room. I know you're probably going to need to sleep in the same room as him." Pansy replied back in an annoyed tone, obviously thinking that her friend should've figured this much.

"Oh, um, right. Right, I suppose so." Draco said, blushing furiously. His mind had been in an entirely different place when Pansy said she would conjure a bed for Draco to put in the bedroom. Noticing Draco's reaction, Pansy smirked.

"Draco dear, please tell me you didn't forget that you're a Healer? Honestly, one would think you've become obsessed with Potter." Pansy replied, making Draco blush even more putting the Gryffindor colors to shame.

"Of course I haven't! I know you Pansy. I thought you were insinuating something else!" Draco answered truthfully.

"Draco, I've seen him! Like hell I'd insinuate something like that! Honestly, I'm not that much of a heartless bitch." Pansy hissed. She quickly turned away from him and headed to the door to her room. After a few moments she came back out carrying pillows and a couple blankets, pointedly ignoring Draco.

Draco sighed and made his way into the bedroom. He didn't necessarily like the idea of sleeping in the room with Harry not knowing about it. Noticing that Pansy had indeed conjured him a bed, he went over to it and transfigured some sheets to put on the bed. He then went over to the closet and grabbed a pillow. After he put it on the bed, Draco turned around to face Harry. Wondering exactly what he should do, he decided that he would take a quick shower so that he didn't smell like the chamber that they had been in.

When Draco came back out of the bedroom, Harry was still asleep. Draco silently wondered if he should grab a couple vials of Dreamless Sleep Potion for Harry when thrashing issued from the bed. Walking swiftly to Harry, Draco gently grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him awake.

"Harry? Harry, hey, wake up." Draco whispered. At the sound of Draco's voice, Harry's eyes shot open and he nearly fell off the bed. Looking around, he found Draco by his side and let out a sigh of relief.

"So I wasn't dreaming." Harry said so softly that Draco had to strain to hear him.

"No, you're not. Are you okay? You were thrashing around and I thought you might need to be woken up." Draco said quietly, not wanting to startle Harry too much.

"What, oh yeah. I'm fine, just had a nightmare. Thanks for waking me up though." Harry said, adverting his eyes away from Draco.

"Your welcome, there's some Calming and Sleeping Potion on the table if you want it." Draco said, indicating to the sky blue and royal purple bottles next to one of Pansy's many books. "Harry, I thought I should tell you, I'm going to be sleeping in here with you. With all your wounds, it's necessary in case something happens to you during the night."

"Oh, okay. Um, where exactly are you sleeping?", Harry asked as he reached for the bottles.

"Right over there on that cot. Don't be afraid to wake me if you need anything. I'm a light sleeper anyways and I'll probably wake up if you call my name. If not, just through something at me, I don't want you walking just yet." Draco said as he walked over to where he'd be sleeping. He doubted that he'd get any sleep. What with Harry over in Pansy's bed, wounded. Try as he might, there really was no point in denying his feelings for Harry to himself.

Draco sat on his bed staring at Harry's sleeping form. He allowed his thoughts to wander to everything from that last charms class in his seventh year to Hermione's pregnant form going back to her empty house.

Looking over to the corner of the room, Draco caught sight of the statue that Harry told him to bring with him. The flames had once again changed color. They still held the emerald green, but they were now a silvery color as well. _Bloody hell, what is that thing? Oddly enough, it looks familiar. _Draco thought to himself as he tried to get to sleep.

When sleep finally came to Draco, his dreams seemed to revolve around a statue of a silver dragon and, as usual, Harry. By day break, Draco was up and ready to go. Despite the fact that he didn't fall asleep until nearly four in the morning.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post! I apologize for the short chapters, I'm trying to make them longer but it's rather difficult at the moment. I don't want to give something away too early, so the chapters are probably going to be short for now. I apologize again for that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities without giving something away. I apologize again for the short chapters and the long waiting for the chapter. Please review, thank you!_


	9. The Past in Dreams

_Warnings: Language, inferecnes to rape. . .I think that's it for this one. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (excluding the newly introduced Damien). They all belong to the brilliantly wonderful JK Rowling!_

_Here you go. Sorry it took so long to get up and I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I'm in school now, so it's going to take up a lot of my writting time. But I intend to try and post at least every week. I'll not keep you waiting. . .on to the past in dreams. . ._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight: The Past in Dreams_

_Harry looked around the room. He noticed that there were desks and old books piled around. He didn't recognize the room. He'd never been in this class room; he hadn't even known it was down here. Down here being in the Dungeons. Harry turned to his companion._

_"Damien, are you sure we won't get caught? I mean, I know you know your way around here and all, but what if Slughorn catches us. He's your Head of House; you could get into serious trouble." Harry said with concern. Damien Copperfield, a transfer student from Durmstrang, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close._

_"Don't worry Harry. Slughorn likes me, I won't get into too much trouble. Besides, being down here with you is worth it." _

_"But Damien-" Harry was cut off with a soft kiss. Pulling back, Damien looked at Harry with dark eyes. Something in them put Harry on guard._

_"Harry, what did I tell you? Don't worry about it." Damien said pulling Harry close. "Now then Harry, what shall we do to celebrate the last day before we go home for Christmas?" _

_"I don't know, whatever you want I suppose." Harry replied nervously. He didn't like the look in Damien's eyes. It was too familiar. Too close to home. _

_"Well, in that case," Damien whispered as he began to tug at Harry's shirt. "I think I know exactly how I want to celebrate." _

_Damien attempted to pull Harry's shirt over his head, but Harry fought him. Harry knew where it would go if he let it and he didn't want to. _

_"Damien! What in Merlin's name are you doing? Stop it!" Harry squeaked as he fought Damien's hands. He pulled away from Damien, his look making it clear that Damien should stop._

_"Oh, come on Harry! There's really no point in fighting it. If you really like me, you'd do this for me!" Damien said as he reached for Harry to once more try and pull off his shirt._

_"Damien, I said stop! I don't want to do this! I like you, but I'm not ready to take it that far yet! If _you _liked me you'd understand and stop when I tell you to!" Harry ground out. He glared at the Slytherin, trying to get his point across._

_The next thing Harry knew, he was in a heap on the floor clutching his face. Harry stared up at Damien in shock. Damien had never hit him before!_

_"Harry, if you honestly thought I liked you for you, you are really stupid. The only thing I want from you is sex. That's all I've wanted out of this damn relationship. So, if you don't give it willingly I will take it by force." Damien spat, his eyes filled with hatred and lust. Harry's eyes widened in fear as he backed away from the other boy. _

_"Get away from me!" Harry spluttered as Damien advanced on him. He backed up farther until he met solid wall. Fear rising, Harry tried to make a mad dash for the door but Damien caught him around the waist and threw him to the ground._

_"Looks like it's going to be by force then. That's too bad for you, Harry, I hope you don't mind it rough." Damien hissed as he pinned Harry's arms and legs to the floor with a curse. He then proceeded to pull off Harry's shirt and trail sloppy, violent kisses up Harry's torso. _

_Harry tried his hardest to fight back, but the curses held him firmly in place. There was no way for him to get his wand, which was in the pocket on the inside of his robes. As his panic rose, Harry made a desperate decision. He stopped fighting back, instead he focused on his magic deep inside himself. Calling out to it, he grasped the strand that was his magic and began to concentrate with all his might on what it was he wanted. _

_Using his newly acquired skill of wandless magic, Harry broke the curses pinning him to the class room floor. He kicked Damien hard, jumped up, grabbed his shirt and robes, and ran out of the class room. He didn't stop running until he made it to the Room of Requirements. After getting the door to reveal itself, Harry ran in and slammed the door shut. Getting on the bed that was in the middle of the room, Harry curled up into a little ball and began to cry._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat in an unfamiliar bed. He didn't remember much about the night before except for the fact that he was safe. He looked around to see if he recognized anything. His eyes stopped on the statue of a silver dragon with silver and green flames. He remembered it from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. Continuing on, Harry's eyes once more traveled around the room until they found the sleeping form of Draco.

Harry smiled as he remembered Draco rescuing him from that damned room. Harry sat up and in doing so, let out a groan of pain. Instantly, Draco shot up from where he lay sleeping.

"Harry! You shouldn't sit up just yet, your wounds are still healing and they require you to lie on your back for a few days." Draco chastised as he went over to the bed. He saw Harry's unusually pale complexion and put his hand on Harry's forehead as if to check for a temperature.

"Are you okay? You're really pale." Draco said as he helped Harry to lie back down on the bed.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. Well, more like a memory, but I'm fine. No need to worry." Harry replied, blushing slightly at the attention from Draco.

"Are you sure? A nightmare, hmm. . ." Draco trailed off. He turned to look at the potions on the table next to the bed, frowning slightly he turned back to Harry.

"I'm positive, sorry about waking you." Harry said quietly. Draco smiled at him and shook his head.

"It's no problem, I should be the one apologizing. I should have thought to get some Dreamless Sleep Potion. Unfortunately, I don't happen to have any on me so I'm going to have to brew some more." Draco spoke more to himself than to Harry. He went over to his bed and pulled on his robe that was lying on the floor.

"You don't have to do that!" Harry said blushing slightly. Draco turned to look at him with an unreadable expression.

"Of course I do, you need it."

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want you to do anything you don't have to. It's bad enough that I'm already a burden on you, I don't want to add anymore." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Harry, you are not a burden. I know what you're talking about too, and I'm not like the muggles. I actually want to help you, believe it or not." Draco said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he would win the argument.

"But-"

"Harry, shut it. You're hurt, you need the bloody potion. Do you really want to go to St. Mungo's? You know, where everyone would learn what happened." Draco said, his expression once again unreadable. "You're not a burden, Harry. Even if you were, I'd still want to take care of you."

"Draco, are you admitting to something that even a dead horse could see without me there to witness it?" Pansy asked sarcastically, stepping into the room with a mischievous grin.

"Pansy! Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed, falling over onto the edge of the bed in surprise. Pansy laughed at Draco, shaking her head and grabbing a book off the table next to the bed.

"Hey Potter, glad to see you up and awake." Pansy said, smiling at him. Harry smiled back, unable to talk because he was trying not to laugh at Draco.

"What the hell do you mean anyway? 'Admitting to something even a dead horse could see', huh? All I said was that I wanted to help him." Draco said as he sat up, making sure that he didn't jar Harry.

"Draco, are you joking me?!" Pansy said as she laughed openly. "And I quote, 'Even if you were, I'd still want to take care of you.' Honestly Draco, I thought you paid attention when you talk."

"I did not say that!" Draco said indignantly. Unfortunately for him, the furious blush creeping up his neck and face told them different.

"Yes, Draco, you did." Harry finally said. Draco pinned him with a mock glare that made Harry's heart race for reasons that Harry was not ready to address.

"You know Harry, you're supposed to be on my side." Draco said in mock hurt. Harry feigned guilt, but his barley contained laughter ruined the effect.

"Oh, get over it Draco. What were you two arguing about anyways?" Pansy asked in amusement.

"Whether or not Harry's a burden." Draco said with a sigh. "I don't think he is, and I know you don't. Right, Pansy?"

"Of course not you prat. If I though he was a burden I would've told you to take him straight to St. Mungo's." Pansy replied glaring at Draco. "Draco, do you think I could talk to you for a moment? I just need you to help me with a potion."

Draco nodded and stood up. Turning to Harry he said, "there's some more Calming Potion and you need to take this one before you go back to sleep. And you can put this one on all of your wounds, it's a healing salve that'll keep them from scaring."

"Alright, thank you." Harry replied. He watched Draco follow Pansy out of the room. Sighing, he reached over and picked up the potion Draco told him to take. Downing it, Harry laid back on the pillow. Now that he was alone, he couldn't stop the thoughts that flooded him.

_Was Damien right? Is that all I'm good for, sex. Gods, why the hell me? First fucking Voldemort kills my parents, I get put with my fucking abusive aunt and uncle because they're my only living relatives, I find out I'm a wizard that has to save the entire fucking Wizarding World from fucking Voldemort, I see people killed, I almost get killed, I found and lost my godfather within the span of about three years, I have to watch Snape kill Dumbledore, I go back to the fucking Dursley's which was the biggest mistake of my life, I nearly get rapped by my fucking supposed boyfriend, that fucking theme song charm ousted my fucking depression with Ron and Hermione. . ._

At the thought of Ron, Harry broke down. He couldn't stop the memories of his best friend, all the good and bad. He remembered the day they'd met, all the stupid fights they'd had. The funniest and most stupidest one being the one that Ron thought Harry was interested in Hermione, which lead to Harry coming out to his friends. He remembered their training during the war. He remembered watching as Ron was brought down by several nasty hexes, luckily being saved by Hermione. He remembered waking up in the Hospital Wing after the Final Battle, seeing Ron in the bed next to him. He remembered Ron telling him who had saved his life.

It was all to much and the tears poured out unbidden. Harry cried as he relived Ron's murder. He wanted to stop it, all of it. But he couldn't, there was no one there to distract him. There was nothing there to do anything. Harry wondered where his wand was, desperately wanting it so that he could conjure up his knife temporarily forgetting that he could use wandless magic.

He laughed bitterly at the thought, it'd been so long since he'd last used it to cut. In fact, he stopped cutting the day that he and Draco admitted that they didn't hate each other. He was so wrapped up in his inner turmoil and pain that he didn't notice Draco re-enter the room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked. His voice held concern and worry. Harry only shook his head, crying harder. Draco rushed over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. He tried to get Harry to talk, but the raven haired wizard was having none of it. Not really thinking, he pulled Harry into his arms.

Shock, fear, and something else Harry didn't care to identify at the current time battled for dominance inside of Harry. Harry tensed, not sure what to do. He trusted Draco, he knew that Draco wouldn't do anything to him, but that still didn't stop the torrent of memories from the past two months to go off in his head.

Draco seemed to notice Harry's reaction, for he instantly loosened his grip but didn't let go entirely. He rubbed small circles into Harry's back in a soothing manner. He didn't say anything as Harry finally relaxed into the embrace. After several minutes, the crying stopped only to be replaced by small tremors.

"Harry, are you okay? What happened? You can talk to me." Draco whispered gently, not wanting to scare Harry. Harry thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. After a few more minutes of silence, Harry finally responded thinking that it'd be better to get it out of the way. _What was it that Hermione always said, no better time to start healing than the present or something like that. _

"I'm fine. I just, I don't know. I guess I was overwhelmed by my own thoughts. I've been trying so hard not to think about it, but I can't. Everything keeps coming back, whether it's in my dreams or when I'm by myself without something to distract me." Harry whispered shakily. He unconsciously leaned further into Draco's arms, desperately needing the warmth.

"Harry, you know you can't suppress what happened to you. You need to talk about it, maybe not right now, but you do need to sometime. I'll make you some Dreamless Sleep Potion and brew some more Calming Potion for you. You have all the time in the world to heal right now, and no one is going to rush you. I swear, you'll have all the time you need to heal, both physically and mentally." Draco whispered back with a tenderness in his voice that no one, not even Pansy, had heard before.

The two stayed like that until Harry fell asleep. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, then gently laid him down the rest of the way on the bed. He went over to where he stored his potions' supplies. Neither had noticed Pansy watching them from the doorway with a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Author's note: There you have it, chapter eight. I hope it was long enough for you. I appologize about the length of time between chapters, I've been trying my hardest to get them done so I can post them, but since school started I haven't had a lot of time. Please be patient with me. Thanks again for reading! Please review! Thank you!_


	10. The Statue

_Hey, I'm sorry about the long delay! I'm trying to work faster, but I've been really busy. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner. _

_Warnings: Language. . .I believe that's it. . ._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, the brilliant JK Rowling owns the characters._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: The Statue_

"Draco, you wanted to talk to me?" Pansy whispered while Draco was retrieving his potions things. Draco jumped and almost dropped his cauldron.

"Yeah, I do. Just give me a second. Oh, do you think you could take these with you?" Draco asked, holding out his cauldron and the necessary ingredients to make the potions he'd promised Harry. She nodded, taking them from him. She walked out of the room and Draco went over to the corner of the room. Casting a lightening charm on it, he carried the dragon statue into the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Pansy asked as she watched Draco carry the statue in and set it down in a corner that was occupied by something.

"I don't really know. It was at the place where they had Harry." Draco said. He looked at the statue, curiosity evident.

"Why in Merlin's name did you bring it?" Pansy asked in slight annoyance. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, the flames changed colors and Harry told me to." Draco replied. He looked at the statue again. "It changed to that last night."

Pansy did a double take of the statue and gasped. The flames were emerald and silver, both colors matching the exact shading of Draco's and Harry's eyes. Pansy recognized the statue, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it.

"When I first saw it, the flames were just the emerald. The emerald of Harry's eyes." Draco said distractedly. Pansy smiled to herself. She just hoped that Draco would realize that Harry felt the same way he did before it was too late. _Hell, it may already be too late. _

"We should find out what it is." Pansy said after a few moments silence, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"What, oh. Yeah, we should." Draco said, shaking himself of his thoughts. He didn't think it was appropriate to be thinking like that about Harry after what happened to him.

"I'll look for some books that look promising. You should get started on those potions." Pansy said, noticing Draco's reaction to her words. She wondered what Draco was imagining, thinking it had to be something seeing as Draco had unknowingly blushed.

Draco just nodded, grabbed his cauldron with the things he needed in it and headed into the kitchen where he usually brewed potions. Pansy walked over to her bookshelf. Looking it up and down, she found the book she was looking for and grabbed it off the shelf.

She sat down with the black leather tome. She opened it to the index and ran her finger down the column until she found what she wanted. Flipping to the page, she looked at the picture of a dragon statue holding a single torch with flickering flames. The title of the chapter read _Vinculum Animus. _She quickly read over the first few paragraphs of the passage. It was all she needed to read.

_I knew it! _She thought to herself as she closed the book. She looked at the statue in the living room and smiled.

"I know what you are, but I have to let them figure it out on their own." She muttered to the statue as she shelved the book again. She then walked into the kitchen to see if Draco needed any help.

Several hours later, Pansy was helping Draco bottle up the last of the potion. She could tell that he was exhausted. She thought about what Draco had told her. While they had been brewing the potions, Draco had told Pansy everything that had happened, unable to hold it in. Pansy didn't miss the hatred when Snape and Lucius were mentioned. She didn't miss the love shining in Draco's eyes when he talked about Harry. She wondered how long it would take before Draco admitted his feelings. To himself, and to Harry.

She thought about what Draco had said about the statue. It fit with what she had read earlier and convinced her even more that her assumption was right. The song baffled her though. She wondered where it came from. From what she read, nothing about a song was ever mentioned. But she supposed that each case would be different. She thought that the song had fit perfectly well and found it rather eerie.

When they finished, she made Draco a cup of tea. She took her usual seat at the table after handing him the cup. She spied the newspaper and wondered if Draco had read it yet.

"Hey Draco? Have you read this yet? I think you'll like it." Pansy said, handing the _Daily Prophet _to the silver-eyed wizard.

Draco took the paper from her. He had to read the headline over a few times before the news sank in. Ministry officials found Lucius Malfoy's dead body about a mile from the Zabini Mansion. A genuine smile graced Draco's face as he read the article.

"Well, that would explain why I got the use of my legs back. I thought the curse just wore off but now that I think about it, it hadn't been long enough for that to happen. That would also explain why I was able to use my wandless magic. Lucius must've been the one who held the barrier in place." Draco said, still smiling as he set the paper on the table.

"I told you you'd like the news. It's a shame they don't know who did it though. I expect you wanted to thank them." Pansy said, smirking at Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"I assume you know who did do it?"

"Of course, would you like to know?" Pansy replied sweetly.

"Naturally," Draco said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Charlie Weasley," Pansy said laughing at the shock on her friend's face. "He learned that you were looking for Harry and he came to offer his assistance after you were taken. I told him who took Harry and helped him hunt down Lucius. He killed him in cold blood, with his bare hands."

"Damn and I thought Weasleys' didn't do killing people." Draco said, impressed and grateful.

"Yeah, so did I. It shouldn't surprise you either, it's common knowledge that Harry went on a few dates with him." Pansy said, trying to make Draco jealous. It worked much to Pansy's satisfaction.

When Draco finished his tea, Pansy sent him off to bed. He tried valiantly to deny that he was tired and failed miserably. Muttering under his breath, Draco made his way back into the room only to be shocked by a pair of bright green eyes staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Draco asked. He was mad at himself for not checking in on Harry.

"About five minutes. I need to use the loo." Harry replied quietly. Draco nodded and helped Harry out of the bed and over to the bathroom. While he waited for Harry to finish up, he put the vials of Dreamless Sleep Potion and Calming Potion on the table.

When Harry was finished, Draco helped him back to the bed. Draco handed Harry another healing potion and checked on some of the cuts he couldn't heal with a healing charm. They were healing very nicely, much to Draco's relief. He told Harry that there were some more Calming Potions and that there was some Dreamless Sleep Potion there as well.

He watched silently as Harry downed a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion and lay back down to go to sleep. Draco supposed Harry needed the sleep, but he began to worry. Harry hadn't asked for food or water and he was terribly skinny. He also knew that Harry would need to talk. And soon, if his break down earlier was any indication.

Draco didn't lay down to go to sleep himself until he was certain that Harry was out cold. Shutting his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to the statue and what it could be. He remembered seeing it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and when he did, his dreams revolved around Harry.

Draco woke to a sharp jab in his side. He shot up in the bed, looking around to see what had caused the disturbance. Pansy smirked at him and Draco scowled in return. Nodding her head towards the door, she walked out. Draco pulled on his robe and followed her out.

"What is it?" Draco asked once they were in the kitchen. He noticed that it was late morning.

"Charlie is what. He wants to speak with you. It appears that he learned that you saved Harry, but I don't think he knows about his baby brother." Pansy replied her smirk still in place.

"Oh just bloody brilliant. I suppose he wants to speak with me sometime today?" Draco inquired. Pansy nodded, still smirking. "What the hell are you smirking for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if I should tell you that you were dreaming about Potter again. I refuse to jump to conclusions though, so I'm not even going to take a guess at what the dream entailed. Other than the fact that Potter seemed to be the star." Pansy replied, laughing at Draco's shocked face.

"Um, would this be a bad time?" Charlie Weasley asked from the doorway. Draco whipped around, blushing furiously.

"No, it's not. Come on in Charlie. Hey Ginny!" Pansy said. She left for the living room and went to talk to Ginny.

"Draco," Charlie said hesitantly. He'd heard what Pansy said. He wasn't sure how to react to it, though he was grateful. It meant Harry's feelings would be returned, even if Harry didn't realize how he felt about the blonde wizard.

"Charlie," Draco replied, holding his hand out. Charlie shook the offered hand in relief. He'd been nervous that he wouldn't be received all that well.

"I think a thank you is in order, so, thank you." Draco said when Charlie released his hand. Charlie looked at him in confusion, then understanding shined in his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Pansy," Draco replied scowling slightly. "She seems to like to try to get a rise out of me lately. But if it wasn't for her, I never would've found Harry in time."

"Did you just call Harry by his first name?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Yeah, so what?" Draco replied in confusion. He'd been calling Harry by his first name for awhile now, why was it a big deal to the Dragon Tamer.

"Nothing, it's just, you've never called him Harry before. It was always Potter. Are you two together or something?"

"What?! No, no! We're just friends." Draco spluttered out, his blush returning full force. Charlie looked at him for a long moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever you say, dragon." Charlie replied. _Though you don't fool me, dragon. I can see that you wish to be with Harry. But why aren't you, what's keeping you from admitting it? _

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Draco glowered at Charlie. "Bloody Dragon Tamer, think he can call me 'dragon' just because my name is the Latin term for it. I hate my namesake sometimes." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Aww Draco, you shouldn't hate dragons. It's not their fault you were named for them." Charlie said jokingly. That answered Draco's main question. Charlie didn't know about his baby brother. Draco hated this, he really did.

"Do you want me to see if Harry is awake? He might like to see you," Draco said warily. He looked at Charlie's smiling face, looking for any evidence that his happiness was false. There was nothing there, absolutely nothing except genuine happiness. God, Draco really hated this.

Charlie just shook his head. "No, just tell him a stopped in to see how he's doing. I have to be heading back anyway." Charlie said, turning to the kitchen door.

"Charlie? Did you hear?" Draco inquired after a moment's hesitation. He didn't think he was the right person to be telling Charlie about Ron. But for the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why Ginny or someone else from the family hadn't told him.

"Did I hear what?" Charlie asked worry taking over. Draco looked at him sadly.

"About your brother," Draco replied softly. Charlie shook his head, fear becoming dominate of his features.

"Charlie, I apologize. I really hate doing stuff like this and I can't for the life of me figure out why no one told you. You know that Ron was abducted not long after Harry?" Charlie shook his head. "Well, he was. By the same people who took Harry. Charlie, they murdered your brother."

Charlie stared at Draco in horror, tears filling his eyes. Draco looked Charlie in the eye, letting him know that it was the truth.

"Does everyone else know?" Charlie asked after a few moments, his voice laced with sorrow.

"I can only assume so. I told Hermione and your sister the same day I brought Harry back." Draco replied apologetically.

"I see," Charlie said, "I have to go. Thank you for telling me, Draco, I really appreciate it."

Draco nodded, knowing that Charlie would be asking some questions when he was alone with Ginny. Charlie went into the living room and he and Ginny left.

Pansy came back out of the living room after they left and found Draco in the chair facing the door, frowning fiercely. She sat in the chair across from him, wondering what the problem was.

"Draco?"

"Charlie didn't know about Ron. Why wouldn't his family tell him?" Draco replied hotly, obviously annoyed about Charlie not knowing.

"I don't know Draco, but he does now. I'm sure he'll find out why he wasn't told, he's pretty damn smart." Pansy replied sadly. It bothered her as well.

Draco sighed heavily and got up from the chair. He walked over to the door. He turned around and smiled sadly at Pansy.

"I'm going to take a shower. Could you listen for Harry to wake up?" Pansy nodded. "Thank you."

Draco left for the living room, Pansy following him. Going into the bedroom, he left the door open slightly so Pansy could listen for Harry. Pansy sighed and looked at the book she had shelved earlier. _How long will it take, I wonder, before they realize the truth? The truth that's been staring them in the face since they first met on the Hogwarts' Express. _Pansy thought to herself._ Vinculum Animus. . ._

* * *

_Author's note: I thank you for all of you who have patiently, perhaps not so patiently, waited for this chapter. I am terribly sorry that it took so long, and I'm trying my hardest to get the next chapter ready and up. Please review! Thank you. _


	11. The Beginning of Healing

_Waringings: Language I suppose. . ._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. . .all belong to JK Rowling. . ._

_I appologize for the long delay, but school is really tearing me a new one. . .I haven't had much time to sit down at my laptop and write more than a few sentences. I have chapter 11 done too, but I'm going to wait a week or so before I post it. . .sorry to keep you waiting for so long, and I won't keep you waiting any longer for this. Here be The Beginning of Healing. . ._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten: The Beginning of Healing_

Harry woke up to the sound of a shower in the bathroom off of the bedroom he was in. He wondered who it was as he sat up, gasping a little at the pain a simple act still caused him. Suddenly, Pansy was in the doorway to the room. Harry gave her a puzzled look, not knowing why she was there.

"Draco asked me to listen for you," she supplied, seeing the unasked question in Harry's eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not at the moment. Though, I don't suppose you could get me a book to read?" Harry inquired softly. Pansy nodded and went into the living room. She came back a few minutes later with a small pile of books in her arms. She laid them down on the bed next to Harry and lit the candles closest to the bed.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked through the pile of books. He saw one that caught his interest. It was a wizarding romance novel. Not the usual witch falls for wizard romance novel either; it told the story of two wizards who'd fallen in love and were on opposite sides of a war for good and evil. Harry thought it was a little ironic.

"Ah, I thought you might like that one," Pansy said as she watched Harry read the caption for '_The Rose and the Thorn_'. She had picked that one for a reason, it hit close to home. Though, Draco was on the side of the Light. Most of the Order had tried to get Draco to become a spy, but he had refused. They didn't actually leave him alone until Harry had screamed at the top of his lungs, saying that Draco had every right to refuse and was glad and proud that he had. Draco had been ecstatic after that, grateful that the pestering stopped and he'd done something right. That he'd done something to make Harry proud of him, though Draco would never admit to that.

"Yes, it sounds interesting." Harry replied, breaking Pansy from her thoughts. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"It's an excellent book and whatever you do, don't let Draco tell you otherwise. He hasn't even read it, he's convinced it's about a stupid, air headed witch who falls in love with some random wizard. You know, your typical romance like Romeo and Juliet." Pansy said barely containing her laughter.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me in the least! The last time you got me to read a bloody romance novel you were trying to convince me that I wasn't gay. If anything, the book put me off women forever." Draco said from the door way of the bathroom, smirking at Pansy who had glared at him. Harry let out a bark of laughter, grimacing at the ache in his ribs.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll read it and let you know what it's about." Harry said in a serious tone that was destroyed by his barely contained laughter and brilliant smile. Draco smiled back, taking Harry's breath away. Harry wished Draco smiled more, he liked those rare smiles given by the blond haired wizard.

"Yeah right, you'd probably be in on it with Pansy." Draco said, laughing at Harry's look of indignation.

"Would not, I'll have you know that you aren't the only one to be subjected to stunts like that. When Ron and Hermione found out, Ron practically shoved porn down my throat. I thought I was going to be scarred for-" Harry stopped when he realized whom it was that he was talking about. Harry curled in on himself, staring at the floor.

Draco looked at Harry sadly and walked over to the bed. Pansy frowned, not liking how Harry had shut down. She was starting to like the other wizard, he reminded her of Draco when he was in private, and she was becoming concerned with his mental status.

"Harry," Draco called, moving from the doorway to sit on the bed next to Harry. Pansy backed away, just enough not to be noticed. She wanted to see what transpired with Draco and Harry.

"Harry, it's okay. Come on, breathe. Raven, breathe with me; you'll be fine. I swear to you it'll be fine." Draco said softly as he rubbed Harry's arms. Pansy had a hard time not saying anything to the nickname Draco had given Harry. She remembered one night in particular, a few days after Draco moved in. He had been having a nightmare and had screamed 'Raven' in his sleep. Pansy had always wondered who it was and it didn't surprise her to find out that it was Harry.

"Raven, come on, breathe with me. In and out, in and out. There, that's good," Draco said as Harry's erratic breathing finally calmed. "Do you want a Calming Potion, or do you think you can try to go with out one?"

Harry shook his head, leaning away from the table where the potions sat. Draco sighed and gave Harry a half-hug before leaning over and grabbing the medicinal potions Harry needed. He handed them to Harry who took them without saying anything. Draco realized that Harry wouldn't be able to be alone for awhile. He may have books to distract him now, but it didn't mean he'd read them. Sighing once more, Draco picked up the book that Harry had been looking at when he came in. He opened it to the first page and began to read.

After several hours, Draco finally closed the book. Harry lay sleeping next to him. Draco slipped off the bed and moved to his own. He was exhausted and worried. Harry, yet again, didn't ask for food. Draco knew he'd have to do something about it, but he wasn't entirely sure how. He'd seen cases like Harry's before, but Harry was different. Draco knew that he'd have to use some sort of method to get Harry to eat again, but he didn't know what that method would have to be.

Just as Draco was settling into his bed, a desperate cry came from the other bed. Draco realized then that Harry hadn't taken Dreamless Sleep Potion and was probably having a nightmare. What was worse was that Draco knew Harry couldn't have it every night, otherwise he could become addicted to it. Getting up, Draco made his way over to the bed. He gently nudged Harry until he awoke, wild green eyes frantically searching for the ghosts of his dream.

"Harry, it's okay, you were having a nightmare." Draco said soothingly in an attempt to calm Harry. Harry's eyes locked on Draco's face and he visibly relaxed. Draco summoned a damp cloth and handed it to Harry to wipe his face. Harry smiled gratefully at him as he did so. When he was finished with it, Draco threw it into the bathroom whose door had been left open.

"Thank you, I suppose that should've been expected. I didn't take any of the Dreamless Sleep Potion because I know that it can be addicting and I'd rather not get addicted to it." Harry mumbled, trying to explain to Draco why he had a nightmare.

"I know Harry, you don't need to explain that to me." Draco said softly. He sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and picked up the book he'd been reading. "Okay, so where was I when you fell asleep on me?"

"I think Xavier was just admitting to his friend that he was in love with Zane." Harry replied quietly, relaxing into the pillows. Draco nodded and began to pick up where he'd been when Harry fell asleep. Draco found that he liked the book. He thought that it was really ironic and he wondered if Pansy put it on the pile of books for that reason.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, as Draco turned to a new chapter. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Harry?"

"Could I read?" Harry asked. Draco smiled and nodded, handing the book to Harry.

"'Xavier, are you going to be okay? I know you're in love with him and all, but orders are orders.' Michael said as they walked to their rooms. Xavier shook his head, trying to drive out all thoughts about his new orders. He had to kill Zane! He didn't think he'd be able to do it. Granted he was used to killing people, they weren't anyone he cared about. He killed countless numbers of innocent women and children on his master's orders and Zane killed those who deserved it. Opposite sides of the war, different views on groups of humans. But Xavier's time with Zane in that prison had forced him to see Zane's side of it. . ."

Draco listened to Harry read the next few chapters. He found that he hung on every word that Harry spoke, eager to hear more. When Harry closed the book, Draco found that he was very disappointed but he knew that Harry was probably tired. He took the book from Harry and set it down next to the potions. He got up from the chair and went over to his bed. He bid Harry good night before he allowed sleep to claim him.

"What did I tell you? I knew he'd like the book, but he can be such a git!" Draco heard Pansy whisper. Curious, he listened to the conversation that he seemed to have awoken to.

"Yeah, he can be. But I suppose that's what makes him, well, him." Harry replied. "He seemed kind of disappointed when I stopped reading last night."

"He would be, but if I told you why he'd kill me." Pansy said, the tone of her voice telling all that she didn't care what happened. Draco chose this moment to make his presence known.

"I hope you're not talking about me," he said with a yawn. He sat up and stretched, avoiding Pansy's mocking gaze. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

He took care of his business to find Pansy smirking at Draco. Draco sighed in defeat.

"Yes Pans, I like the damn book. Rub it in if you will, I don't care. If you excuse me, I'm going to go fix some breakfast." Draco said, scowling at Pansy who began laughing at him. He walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He cooked up some breakfast, making enough for Pansy, Harry, and himself.

Carrying the food filled tray, Draco walked back to the bedroom. He stopped just outside the door, listening to the conversation that was going on.

"So. . .Harry, how did you and Draco become friends? If you don't mind my asking," Draco heard Pansy ask. He stood silently, thinking back on when he and Harry had become friends.

"I suppose it happened during the war. We were partnered a lot and we just sort of became friends. Of course, I think we started becoming friends the last day of lessons at the end of our seventh year. I don't know if Draco's ever told you about that." Harry replied quietly, causing Draco to strain hard to hear him.

"No, he didn't. But I suppose that is for a good reason and you don't have to tell me if you don't wish to. I was just wondering because I remember when Draco first moved in. The nights were horrible. He used to have horrible nightmares, most of which had to have come from the War. Sorry about bringing that up. . "

"It's okay, Hermione and Charlie used to make me talk about it after I got out of the Infirmary, so it doesn't really bother me all that much." Harry replied. Draco felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the mention of Charlie's name.

"Oh, I suppose that's good. I should have done that with Draco, but he was just so. . .tore up by the things he saw. I remember a really nasty nightmare he had, it was a few days after he'd moved in. I know it was from the War, because I made him tell me about it. Of course, he never told me who it was that he was screaming for." Pansy said softly.

"Though, I think I know who it is now."

"Who do you think it is?" Harry asked, curiosity barely tangible in his voice.

"Well, Draco was screaming 'Raven! Raven!', like the person was being tortured and there was nothing he could do about it." Pansy replied. Draco felt that that was far enough. He walked into the room. Whatever Harry was going to say dying on his tongue at the sight of the blond wizard.

"I've made breakfast for everyone," Draco said acting as if he hadn't eavesdropped on Harry and Pansy's conversation. He didn't miss the eye connection between Harry and Pansy as he sat the tray piled high with food on the bed.

"Here you go Raven," Draco said as he handed a plate filled with fruit and toast to Harry. Harry took it wordlessly, laying it in his lap. Draco handed another plate filled with eggs and sausage to Pansy. She thanked him politely and sat on the chair, resting the plate in her lap as well. Draco took his plate over to the cot he sleeps on and sat down. He and Pansy began eating silently, both watching Harry closely.

"I'm not all that hungry, but thanks anyway." Harry said after a few minutes of playing with his food. Draco sighed heavily and sat his plate on the cot.

"Harry, you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything since you've been here, and I doubt they feed you anything." Draco said softly yet firmly.

"And, if neither of you have noticed, you're practically swallowed whole by Draco's robes. _Draco's robes! _Harry, Draco is sodding skinny as hell and his clothes are swallowing you whole. You need to eat!" Pansy added, hoping to get her point across. Harry looked at the mattress, not willing to meet either of their eyes.

"Harry, please eat. . .I really don't want you starving on me. I'd feel horrible because I'd know that I could've forced you to eat. Please eat Raven." Draco pleaded when Harry remained silent and hadn't touched his food. Harry nodded slightly and began picking at the fruits. Tentatively, he picked up an orange slice and put it in his mouth. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he'd accomplished a lot. Now all he had to do was get Harry to start talking so that he could begin to heal and everything would much smoother going.

When they finished, Pansy took the empty plates and food tray out to the kitchen while Harry took care of his needs in the loo. Draco's thoughts wandered to the conversation he'd eavesdropped on. He was glad that Harry didn't mind talking about the War. It was healthy, but he wished Pansy hadn't brought up that nightmare. It was the worse one he had, still had. Pansy was practically right on about what it had entailed too.

Draco and Harry had been captured and taken to a Death Eater camp during a mission to find the Gryffindor Horcrux. The Death Eaters forced Draco to watch Harry being tortured. It had nearly killed Draco, seeing the other wizard writhing in obvious pain on the ground and not making a sound. Draco would have gladly taken it for Harry, but the Death Eaters seemed to realize how much torture it was for him to watch Harry put under Crucio.

Draco had thanked every single Order member who had rescued them, though none of them realized that Draco was thanking them for saving Harry. He had told them to take Harry when the Order members had swamped the camp, but they had thought that Draco had been out of it to have them take just Harry and leave him. When Draco had woken up in the Infirmary, the first thing he did was inquire about Harry. It was then that Draco realized that he cared for the other wizard.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, breaking Draco out of his memories. Draco smiled up at him from his spot on the bed.

"Harry, I think it's time that you started talking. If you want, I can fire-call Charlie and you can talk to him. Whichever, you will start talking. It'll help you heal." Draco said after Harry sat next to him on the bed. Harry stared at Draco for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Do you think I could talk to both of you?" Harry asked in a small voice. Draco sighed in relief and nodded his assent. He went to the door and had Pansy fire-call Charlie. A few moments latter and Charlie strolled into the room.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you awake!" Charlie said as he walked over to the bed. Draco looked at the floor murderously when Charlie sat down beside Harry closer than necessary. Harry tensed, making Draco even angrier. Charlie seemed oblivious to this.

"Weasley, I think you need to move a little." Draco said nodding towards Harry. Charlie realized almost instantly what was wrong and moved farther from Harry. Harry smiled gratefully at Draco.

"Now then, I think it's time you started." Draco said to Harry. Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. Charlie looked between Draco and Harry in confusion. It was obvious that Pansy hadn't told him what he was there for.

"Charlie, I thought that you deserved to hear this. I would have had Hermione here, but I don't think she would've been able to handle it." Harry said softly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. Charlie nodded for Harry to continue.

"Well, where should I start?"

"Start at the beginning. When you were taken if you'd like." Draco answered, Harry nodded and told them everything.

"Well, you both know that Lucius Malfoy abducted me. He came to my house and asked to use the floo. I let him, not really thinking about who it was. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in some dungeon. Malfoy came in followed shortly by Snape. Malfoy tortured me and left me alone. Snape came in, knocked me out and. . .rapped me." Harry paused, shuddering at the memory of Snape. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he continued.

"When I woke up again, there was someone else in there with me. It was Ron. . .he didn't make it past that day. . ." Harry choked on a sob. Draco quickly walked over and sat next to Harry on the bed. He put his arm around Harry and encouraged him to continue. Harry wiped the tears off his face and cleared his throat.

"That's really all that needs to be said, I think. The rest is pretty much repetitive. Malfoy tortures me during the day, Snape rapes me at night. It was an everyday routine. By the time Draco found me, I was so used to it that it's not even funny." Harry finished softly. Draco clenched his teeth in an effort to avoid an out burst. He couldn't stand it, it wasn't right for someone to be used to things like that. It wasn't!

Charlie talked to Harry about Ron then, to remember the good things. Draco sat mutely by Harry, offering silent comfort. They stayed clear of what was done to him by Malfoy and Snape, but Draco intended to get Harry to talk about it. At least a little, enough to start the healing process.

After several hours, Charlie finally left. Pansy made them dinner and tea. They all ate quietly in Harry's room. Afterwards, they chatted for a while about inconsequential things. After awhile, Pansy headed to bed and Draco picked up the book they'd been reading. They took turns reading out loud for a couple more hours before they both decided to go to bed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And again, sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long! I'm working as hard as I can to get more done. . .Please review! Thanks again!_


	12. Diagon Alley and Marcus Flint

_Warnings: Lanuage for now...I think that's all for this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling_

_I'm sorry, I know I said I'd get this up sooner, but I was having trouble with word. I also appologize for it being so short, but there was only so much I could put in this chapter. I won't keep you waiting any longer, so here is Diagon Alley and Marcus Flint..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven: Diagon Alley and Marcus Flint_

"Harry, you want to go into Diagon Alley today? We can pick up something for Hermione," Draco said as Harry walked out of the bedroom with wet hair. Harry smiled at him. It had been a month since Draco saved Harry and Harry was slowly healing.

"Sure, just give me a second." Harry said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Pansy came out of the kitchen and, seeing Harry, wolf-whistled.

"Damn Harry, if you weren't gay I would most definitely go for you!" Pansy said as she sat in the chair across from Harry. Harry blushed brilliantly, as did Draco. He glared at the ground, trying not to stare.

"Right. . .I'm going to finish getting dressed. I'll be out in a few moments Draco." Harry said as he got up and walked to the bedroom door. Draco watched Harry walk away, little water droplets from his shoulder length hair trailing down his bare back. Pansy smirked at him in satisfaction.

"Come on Draco! Do it already, tell him how you feel! It's completely stupid to be doing this."

"Shut it Pans. I'm not in the mood for this right now." Draco said a bit breathlessly. He shook his head to get the image of Harry out of his mind's eye to no avail. Pansy shook her head and went over to the book shelf. She pulled out a particularly old book with a plain, black leather cover. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She sat back down in the chair and began reading.

"I'm ready Draco," Harry said as he walked out of the bedroom a few moments later. He was wearing form fitting black pants, a plain black shirt, and a green and silver cloak. Draco forced his eyes away from Harry and walked over to the fire place with Harry following behind him.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where they were met by a group of admirers. Draco glared at them all until they moved out of his way. Harry followed closely behind, grateful for Draco's presence.

"Damn Harry, you still have a fan club. You'd think they'd have gotten over the fame by now." Draco complained as they made their way onto the main street of Diagon Alley. Harry shrugged his shoulders, wondering the same thing as well.

They continued on their walk, winding up in an old tea shop. They ordered some tea and looked at the books that were on display. Draco was in the middle of reading the back of _A Rose in the Dark _when their tea was brought to their table. Draco carried the book over to the table where he waited for Harry.

"Harry, I've found the next book in the series after _The Rose and The Thorn_." Draco said when Harry came back to the table, carrying a couple of books in his arms. He handed Harry the book and smiled as Harry's face lit up.

"I wonder if Zane is really dead. I hope not, I'd feel horrible for Xavier." Harry said as he read over the back of the book. Draco agreed with him as he sipped his tea.

"I doubt that he is, but you never know. I'm glad that it wasn't Xavier who did it though, that would make it all the more worse." Draco said. He thought back to the ending of the book. Draco thought that that was how it would have ended, had he gone to Voldemort. Draco didn't like it either.

They continued drinking their tea in silence, both reading the backs of books hoping to find something to aid them in the search for knowledge about the dragon statue. Harry had been included in the search two weeks after he started talking about what had happened. Harry had instantly proved to be an asset, spending the most time scanning any books that looked promising.

"I'm surprised no one's tried approaching me." Harry said after awhile, breaking the silence. Draco looked up at him, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not, look at who you're with. No matter what side I'm on or what you say, I'm still the son of a Death Eater. People think I'm dangerous for that reason alone, they think that I'll kill them. I've put up with it for a few years now." Draco said, smirking at the look Harry gave him.

"That's bloody ridiculous! Who cares if you're father was a Death Eater! You were my fucking partner on missions for the Order! I'm still alive too, that should say something about your loyalty." Harry replied heatedly. Draco was a little shocked at how serious Harry was taking this. It didn't bother him in the least, granted it created a tense atmosphere at St. Mungo's, he liked it. People stayed away from him, didn't ask him questions. He liked being ignored.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I don't mind. Actually, I rather enjoy it. People don't bother me about-" Draco said, but he was cut off when a tall, dark haired man came to their table.

"Draco, is that really you?" The man asked. Draco looked at him in shock, then recognition.

"Yes, Marcus, it's me." Draco replied politely. Harry stared at Marcus, an internal war raging in his eyes.

"Bloody hell Draco, I can't believe it! I finally run into you, when I've been looking for you all over the place, and here you're on a date! Just my luck." Marcus Flint said. Draco looked at him in shock, having a hard time believing what Marcus had just said. Harry was first to speak up.

"We're not on a date Flint. Draco and I are just friends."

"Oh, wicked. Then I've still got a chance." Marcus said neither him nor Harry noticing the hurt look that crossed Draco's face at Harry's words. Draco knew they were true, but he didn't like hearing them spoken. Especially by Harry.

"Are you telling me that you want to date me?" Draco asked, needing to hear the other wizard say it. Draco hoped he'd heard right, he liked Marcus and he knew that Harry would never feel the same way about him. He needed to move on and dating Marcus would be the best way to do that.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? I mean, look at you," Marcus replied with a smile. Draco smiled back, blushing slightly at the implications. Harry looked at the table, avoiding the eyes of the other two.

"Perhaps I should let you two get reacquainted then. I think I'll go visit Hermione's shop." Harry said as he started to get up from the table. Marcus smiled at the idea but Draco got up too.

"Sorry Marcus, I'd love too but not today. If you're going to Hermione's shop, I'm coming with you Harry. Besides, I'd rather like to see how it's coming along." Draco said, cutting off Harry's protest with his hand. Marcus frowned but nodded his understanding.

"Perhaps another time?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Draco replied as he picked up _A Rose in the Dark _from the table.

"Brilliant, how about nine o'clock next Saturday night. We can have dinner at that new wizard restaurant _Wolf Gothique. _It's supposed to have excellent food."

"That sounds good Marcus, I'll see you Saturday. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco replied. Marcus nodded his approval at meeting in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco went to the counter and paid for the book and then led Harry to Hermione's shop.

Draco didn't notice Harry's silence until they'd been in the shop for a few minutes. He turned and saw Harry staring mournfully at a picture of the Weasley's. He was about to say something when Hermione came bustling over.

"Harry, Draco! I'm so glad to see you. How are you two?" Hermione asked after hugging both of them as best she could. Harry smiled at her and nodded his head. Hermione smiled in reply and turned her attention on Draco.

"I'm wonderful, Hermione. How are you, though? You look as if you're going to be due anytime!" Draco said. Hermione smiled, albeit sadly, and sighed softly.

"I'm fine, and I'm due in a few months. So what's brought you two here?"

"You. . .We went to that teashop you've mentioned frequently. I have to admit, the food's good and we found the next book in the Rose Series." Draco replied enthusiastically. Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"And Draco's got himself a date." Harry interjected when Draco took a breath. Hermione looked sharply at Draco, peering at him thoughtfully.

"Who with?" Hermione asked after a few moments. Draco blushed, knowing why she was acting the way she was. Hermione knew how he felt about Harry and constantly tried to convince him to ask Harry on a date.

"Marcus Flint," Harry provided when Draco didn't say anything. Hermione's eyes flared in surprise.

"Flint? Why, of all people in Diagon Alley, did you decide to go on a date with Flint?" Hermione asked. Draco peered at her in annoyance.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Marcus really isn't as bad as you all think he is." Draco replied heatedly, defending the former Slytherin. Hermione only shook her head and turned to help a customer who had wandered over seeking her help.

"I believe she reacted that way because until just now, she didn't know that Flint was gay. He used to make passes at her." Harry said as soon as Hermione was out of ear shot. Draco nodded in understanding.

"I did not know that, should I say something to Marcus about that?"

"No, I don't recommend that. Hermione would kill you. . ." Harry replied seriously. Draco nodded and the two waited for Hermione to finish up with her customers.

The three friends talked and drank butter beer, fire whiskey, and in Hermione's case, tea. Harry and Draco then flooed back home from Hermione's fireplace where they were greeted by quite a surprising sight.

* * *

_Author's Note: I appologize again for not getting this up when I said I would. I'm trying to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me! Please review!_


	13. Pain and Truth

_Warnings: Language _

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling!_

_ Thanks to everyone who's been patienly waiting, I'm working as hard and as often as I can. I'm not sure if I'll be able to work on it much at the moment though, due to the fact that my exams are coming up next week. Thanks again for being so patient! Now, on to Pain and Truth..._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Pain and Truth_

"Pansy?!"

"Ginny?!"

At hearing their names, Ginny and Pansy fell off the couch where they had been snogging. Pansy just glared while Ginny blushed crimson. Draco blinked a few times while Harry stared, his mouth gaping.

"Um, Pansy . . . I didn't realize that you were interested in. . .Weasley. . .like that." Draco said after a few moments. Pansy rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut it Draco, you should be one to speak. There isn't anything wrong with developing feelings for one of your best friends!" Pansy shouted at him. Draco glared at her, signaling with his eyes that she was treading dangerous waters. Harry smiled to himself, glad that Pansy was on his side at least.

"Draco calm down, this shouldn't surprise you in the least. You knew Pansy is bisexual. Besides, I didn't know Ginny was interested in girls as well." Harry said calmly trying to soothe Draco. Draco nodded in acknowledgement of the truth.

"Yeah, you're right Harry . . . I just wasn't expecting to catch them bloody snogging on the living room couch. When did you two plan on telling us?" Draco replied after he took a couple of calming breaths. Ginny answered this time, seeming to have gotten over the initial embarrassment.

"Actually, we were going to tell you today. But we weren't expecting you back so early."

"Hermione was tired, so we left her to her rest. Gods know she needs it with the baby on the way." Draco said. Harry smiled sadly and diverted his eyes. Draco happened to catch this and frowned. _'He still blames himself for Ron's death. . .' _

"You know what? Draco's got himself a date with Marcus Flint," Harry said softly when Ginny left a few minutes later. Pansy started and looked at Harry and a blushing Draco.

"Is that so?" Pansy asked sweetly. Draco nodded and busied himself with his cloak. Pansy glared at Draco's head, becoming instantly pissed at the blonde.

"Well, I need another shower, got all dusty from looking through the books." Harry said as he walked into the bed room. As soon as the door closed behind him Pansy rounded on Draco.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going out on a date with Marcus fucking Flint!" Pansy said harshly. Draco glared at her.

"Let us not go there. Did you not see the look on Harry's face when I said Hermione's name and mentioned her pregnancy?" Draco replied. Pansy scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.

"No, why?" Pansy said after a few seconds. Draco sighed heavily and sat on the couch.

"He still blames himself for Weasley's death." Draco said solemnly. Pansy sighed and shook her head.

"You know what he needs Draco. He needs to talk to Charlie."

"NO! I don't want him seeing that bloody Dragon Tamer!"

"Draco, you fucking know Charlie will help!" Pansy all but yelled at Draco. Draco scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can help Harry just fine on my own!"

"I know what this is; you don't want to risk Charlie and Harry getting together. Draco, that is so pathetic! Harry needs help, and you can't give it to him this time! You claim to love him, yet you decide to go out on a date with someone else and you refuse to ask the only other person who can help you help Harry because you know Charlie feels the same as you do for Harry!" Pansy said harshly. Draco jumped up, clenching his fists.

"That is NOT it! Not at ALL!" Draco yelled. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie Draco, that's exactly it! And you know what?! When you decided to go out with Marcus sodding Flint on a date, you gave up any chance of going out with Harry, any right to keep him from dating another man!" Pansy yelled at Draco. He stood there, looking as if he'd been smacked, his quick retorts seeming to retreat instantly. Pansy walked over to the fire place and flooed Charlie.

Draco sat back down, defeated. He couldn't believe Pansy had said what she said. But he knew that her words were true. He didn't want Charlie here for the pure fact that Harry could end up dating him. He didn't want Harry with anyone but him, and because he accepted Marcus' invitation to go out on a date with him, he'd fucked himself over of that ever happening.

"Charlie will be over around noon tomorrow. Do yourself a favor, get over yourself." Pansy said before she walked into the kitchen, leaving Draco alone in the living room.

The next morning, Draco woke up early and put some coffee on. He decided to go through some more books in the hopes of learning what that dragon statue was. He spent the rest of the morning doing so.

Pansy woke up around ten and nearly fell off the couch when she heard Draco growl in frustration at an old dusty tomb. She rolled her eyes and got up. She went into the kitchen where she took advantage of the still warm coffee on the counter top. Harry walked out of the room around eleven, allowing Pansy to go take her beloved shower.

Draco refused to look up from the book while Harry roamed about the living room, looking for something. He felt Harry's confused gaze on him a few times. Draco felt horrible, regretting his upcoming date with Flint.

Right on time, much to Draco's chagrin, Charlie showed up. Draco felt a knife go through his heart when he saw the way Harry greeted Charlie. The look of pure joy on his face killed Draco more. Charlie pulled him aside while Harry made some tea.

"Draco, what's wrong? All Pansy would say is that Harry needs my help with something." Charlie said his concern for Harry very much tangible. Draco was about to snap at Charlie to shut the fuck up and that he could take care of it when his brain forced him to remember the words Pansy spat at him last night. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Harry still blames himself for your brother's death. He hasn't said anything, but he doesn't need to. We went to visit Hermione yesterday, and he seemed normal. We walked in on Pansy and . . . Ginny snogging on the couch. After your sister left, Pans asked us what we did and I told her. I noticed how sad and quiet Harry got when I mentioned Hermione and saw in his eyes that he still blames himself." Draco explained quietly. He didn't want Charlie interfering in this, but he knew Pansy was right.

Charlie closed his eyes and slouched. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He looked at Draco gravely.

"Damn, I had honestly hoped he wouldn't. I know Harry's smart enough to know that someone's death isn't his fault, but his heart is so . . . Harry is so haunted by the War and all that's come with it before hand. It's not fair." Charlie whispered harshly. Draco nodded his head in agreement, while his thoughts instantly dragged him back to the past.

Draco could see Harry sitting at their table in Charms, trembling and scared. He could see the haunted look in those emerald depths that stalked Draco's dreams. He could hear each and every one of Harry's theme songs, from the first to the last. Every last word from every last lyric etched into his memory for as long as it wished.

"Draco? . . . Draco!"

Draco jumped, dragging himself from his memories. Harry was looking at him in concern. Draco smiled and took the offered tea cup, hoping that Harry wouldn't ask. For as long as they'd been friends, neither one of them had brought up the others' theme songs.

"You okay Draco? You look like you've seen a ghost." Charlie asked softly.

"More like a bad memory," Harry said jokingly, trying to lighten the tense mood. Draco dropped his gaze to the floor, the smile disappearing from his face.

"You could say that," Draco replied, his voice taking on the icy edge from their school years. Harry frowned, not liking the change in his best friend and secret love.

"Draco, you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, you visit with Charlie. I'll go for a walk, need to clear my head." Draco replied hoping his voice was less cold. Harry nodded and stared sadly while Draco grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Pansy came out of the bedroom, her hair nearly dry just as the front door slammed shut.

"Draco left, didn't he?" Pansy asked when she saw Charlie and Harry in the living room. Harry nodded and Pansy sighed heavily. "I'm going to head over to Ginny's place, okay? If neither me nor Draco is back in time for dinner, you're welcome to help yourselves." Pansy said as she walked over to the fire place. She finished making herself up in the mirror above the mantle before throwing floo powder into the fire and disappearing in the emerald flames to Ginny's. Harry shook his head at the flames and smiled up at Charlie.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania because they think they discovered a new species of dragon?" Harry asked cheerily. He was all too happy to see the Dragon Tamer. With the turn of events with Draco, Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was just a sign that he needs to settle down with the man who's always been a constant in his 'love life'.

"I was, but Pansy fire called me last night. Draco is very observant, that's why he's a Healer. He notices things other's don't. He told me about yesterday Harry. Do you really still blame yourself for Ron's death?"

Harry sighed heavily and sat down in the armchair. Charlie did the same, sitting on the sofa instead. He waited patiently for Harry to answer him.

"Yes," Harry said after a moment, his voice soft and sad. "I do still blame myself for Ron's death. Charlie, he never would've been abducted in the first place if it wasn't for me."

"No, Harry. It is not your fault. Tell me, what-" Charlie said, but just then Harry's memories became too much. They drowned out the other man while he was still speaking.

_"I see we are both awake. How was your rest?"_

_Harry only glared at him, all the while wondering who else was in here with him. His question was soon answered when Malfoy lit some candles and the light cast from them landed on brilliant red hair. Harry looked on in horror as Lucius Malfoy then lit a lantern and proceeded to move closer to the other occupant of the room. The rather battered form of Ron Weasley was revealed by the yellow light. _

_"I see you've recognized your guest, Harry. He's been anxious to see you," Lucius whispered, all the while smiling maliciously. "And now that you've seen each other, I think it best to end the poor man's suffering. As you can see, he put up quite a fight when we brought him here." _

_And with that, Lucius pulled out a rusty silver dagger with the Malfoy crest on it. Harry tried desperately to stop Malfoy's advance on his best friend, but the barrier and chains prevented him from doing anything. As Lucius Malfoy brought the dagger down on Ron's chest, Harry's emerald eyes met with Ron's blue ones. Silently, Harry screamed in horror as blood poured from Ron's chest. Ron's eyes held no blame, no, they held simple understanding that Harry couldn't stop what was happening. They held acceptance. He smiled at Harry, letting Harry know that he didn't blame him for what was happening._

"Harry?"

Harry jumped in surprise, realizing that Charlie had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes. To his horror, he realized that he was crying as well.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright Harry?" Charlie asked in concern. Harry nodded as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just memories, nothing to worry about. Sorry to zone out on you like that."

"It's okay Harry, I understand. Sorry to bring the past up. . . .Hey, you wanna go out and eat instead of waiting for Pansy and Draco to get back?" Charlie asked excitedly. Harry smiled and nodded in ascent. He walked over and grabbed his coat and the spare keys Pansy gave him. He met Charlie at the door and they walked out of the apartment and down the street towards the busy streets of London. They talked animatedly about what was happening with this "new" dragon species that was discovered as they walked, much closer than friends would.

* * *

Author's Name: Thanks again for being so patient with me. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	14. Painfully Oblivious

_Warnings: the usual...and Draco's obliviousness..._

_Disclaimer: Not mine..._

_I'm so sorry that I didn't get this to you sooner...I just finished typing out this chaper last night...I hope you enjoy the chapter, with the exception of Draco's stupidity..._

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Painfully Oblivious_

Draco walked into the apartment, grateful that his temper had ceased and desisted during his rather long walk. He was shocked to find the apartment empty of everyone. He figured they'd gone for a walk or something and would be back soon. He went into the kitchen and began fixing a small dinner.

About an hour later, Pansy walked in as she wiped dust from her rather rumpled clothes. She looked around the kitchen, eyes catching Draco and no one else.

"Hey Draco, where are Harry and Charlie?" Pansy asked politely. Draco jumped, having not noticed her presence until she said something. He turned to look at her in confusion.

"I had thought they were with you." Draco replied in honesty. Pansy shook her head no.

"No, I was over to Ginny's. I left right after you did."

"Oh, I see . . . "

Pansy nodded and walked back into the living room. She smiled once she was out of Draco's line of sight. She had a feeling that Harry and Charlie hadn't stayed in the apartment for too long after she left.

"I wonder what those two are up to, I hope Harry's having fun." Pansy whispered to herself as she went into the bedroom to grab clean clothes.

A few hours later, Charlie and Harry walked in the apartment. Pansy was in the living room reading and Draco was taking a shower.

"Hello you two," Pansy said cheerily. She smiled when she caught sight of Charlie's hand holding Harry's tightly. "Where did you two go?"

"We went out to eat, to that new wizarding restaurant, what's it called Harry?"

"_Wolf Gothique_"

"Yeah, we ate there. It is . . . an interesting place. I hadn't realized you were into that sort of stuff Harry."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He hugged Charlie goodbye and watched the other wizard floo to his own home.

"So, Harry . . . Charlie and you dating now?" Pansy asked casually, smiling at the blush that crept up on Harry's face.

"No, not at the moment. But, it might happen. Just depends on how the dice land, I guess." Harry said as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Draco came out a few minutes later.

"Hey Pansy, when did Harry get in?"

"About four or five minutes ago. Charlie and he went to the new wizard gothic restaurant. Same place, I believe, that Marcus is taking you." Pansy replied happily. She smiled at the jealous look that crossed Draco's face.

"I see. Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired, see you in the morning." Draco said coldly as he stalked over to the bedroom where he disappeared. Pansy couldn't help the snorts of amusement.

"Gods, you two! First Draco fucks up then Harry eats out with Charlie, who wants in his pants. Draco gets jealous but can do nothing about it. Those two are so clueless." Pansy snorted over her tea. She shook her head and went back to the book she was reading, the one about statues. After all, she had to make it look like she didn't know what the hell the dragon statue was.

Draco rolled out of his cot Saturday morning and walked over to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments before hopping in the shower. When he felt clean enough to be deemed human, he dried off and dressed. He walked into the empty living room, seeing as Pansy was already at Ginny's and Harry was out somewhere. He sighed in frustration.

"Damn it, I hate this." Draco sulked to himself as he sat down on the sofa. He looked at the wall and nearly fell over when he saw the calendar. He'd forgotten today was Saturday.

"Damn, I have to go on that fucking date with Flint." Draco muttered in annoyance as he walked to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He wondered what he was thinking accepting the date when a black and white owl flew up and tapped on the window. He set down his cup and walked over to it, letting the bird fly in from the cold.

Draco retrieved the letter and allowed the bird to eat some owl treats. He sat down at the kitchen table with his cup of tea and opened it, noting that it was from Marcus. He read through it and smiled to himself as he responded.

Mean while, Harry was pacing the ground in front of his house. He'd only been back to it once to retrieve his own clothes. He couldn't stand to be inside it. It reminded him too much of the abduction. Making a decision, he unlocked the door and went inside.

He stared around, silently taking in everything. Nothing had changed from that day. The only difference was a picture of Draco and himself. The one he liked to stare at when memories barraged him. The one Colin took of Draco carrying Harry off the field of the Final Battle.

The frame looked as though it had been stepped on and the picture itself was sitting on the coffee table. Harry sighed and picked it up, slipping it into his jacket pocket after placing a spell on it so it wouldn't get ruined.

He made his way to his room, looking around at everything. He was beginning to regret coming here, but Charlie had convinced him to the night before. He suddenly got an idea and practically ran the rest of the way to his room.

He opened the door to his bedroom and went straight to his closet. He pulled out his radio and took it to the "tower" that could be accessed from the attic of his house. Once inside, he opened the window and turned on the radio. He needed the heavy music that boomed from the stereo's speakers and the open and airy space the room provided. He fell asleep and didn't wake up for a few hours. When he did awake, it was dark out. He looked at his watch and shrugged. It was only seven, and since it was Winter, it got dark out earlier.

He caught some of the lyrics of a song on the radio. He scrunched his face up as he listened, trying not to cry. Of course, he failed. As the lyrics poured out of the stereo Harry began to sing along to them. He'd heard the song many times before, but this is the first time the song actually made him cry.

_'Damn you Marcus Flint!' _Harry thought to himself as he wiped his face. He stared up at the starlit sky and wondered why his life was laid out the way it was. Why it seemed to have been fucked from the start.

Meanwhile, Draco walked into the apartment after his date with Marcus. He smiled to himself, not believing how much fun he'd actually had. He hadn't thought of Harry once all night. That is, until he saw the death glare Pansy was giving him.

"What?" Draco asked in annoyance. Pansy just glared some more. "Fuck off Pansy, I had fun. I'm going out with him again on Monday."

"I see, and I don't care whether you had fun. Harry's not here. Hasn't been all day." Pansy said coldly. Draco's smile disappeared from his face and he practically deflated.

"Have you checked with Charlie? He could be over there." Draco supplied, hating the idea more than words could describe. Pansy rolled her eyes at him in obvious frustration and annoyance.

"Of course you idiot! He's the first person I checked with!"

Draco flinched back from Pansy's yelling. His fear began growing, making him wonder where Harry was and if he was hurt. He cursed himself for going on the date with Marcus, instantly wanting to shove his head in the nearest oven and bang the door repeatedly on said head.

It was nearly one in the morning when Harry returned. The instant the door shut he was wrapped up in Pansy's arms. It was another second before both of them were wrapped up in Draco's arms.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Damnit Harry, where were you? You had Pansy and me scared to death!" Draco and Pansy shouted at the same time. Harry sighed and motioned for them to both shut their mouths.

"I went to my house," Harry replied with a half-dead voice. Draco looked at Harry in concern.

"Was that really wise, Harry?" Pansy asked, knowing that Draco wouldn't.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook Pansy and Draco off of himself. He walked over to the chair and sat down. He pulled an old magical items book towards himself and began hunting through the pages for the mysterious dragon statue.

Draco sighed softly and sat down on the floor in front of Harry. He mimicked Harry's actions, taking a newer magical items book to look through. Pansy shook her head, smirking inwardly when she noticed the blush on Harry's face.

"You two will never realize . . . Idiots," she murmured. Draco looked up at her questioningly, having caught the 'idiots' part but Pansy just blatantly ignored him. She went into the kitchen where she could read the Daily Prophet in peace.

Nearly two weeks later, Draco came into the apartment, seeming to bubble with joy. He announced that he and Marcus were officially dating. Pansy scowled at Draco, all the while watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry was happy for Draco, but Pansy could see that he was miserable.

"So Draco, have you actually said it?" Harry asked curiously, praying that he was hiding the hurt. Draco cocked his head in thought, Harry just smiled.

"Oh! No, I haven't called Marcus my boyfriend yet." Draco replied, oblivious to the fact that he just did.

"Um, Draco you just did." Pansy snickered. Draco blushed and shot her a glare. He smiled happily to himself, humming some odd song Pansy recognized as one of Harry's theme songs, and walked into the bedroom.

Harry shook his head sadly and stared at the fire for a long while. Pansy felt bad for Harry, and she wanted to rip Draco's dick off and spoon feed it to him for hurting Harry. But alas, she couldn't do that and she didn't really want to see her best friend and "brother" naked either. Suddenly, Harry got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked to the fire place.

"I'm going to go over to Hermione's for awhile. I might stop by Charlie's house too." Harry said as he picked up the canister of floo powder and took a handful. Pansy nodded.

"You going to eat with one of them then?"

"Yeah, if that doesn't cause any trouble?"

Pansy shook her head and Harry nodded. He threw floo powder into the fire, stepped into the emerald flames, and flooed away. Once he was gone, Pansy screamed in frustration.

* * *

Author's Note: I appologize again for not getting this to you all sooner. And, I'm afraid there might be a wait on the next chapter. I'm having a small writer's block with it. I know where I'm going in the story, but I'm having a hard time getting from point A to point B right now. I promise I'm not abonding it, so if it hasn't been updated in a long time, don't worry, I'm still working on it! Please review! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen Preview

_Hello all, I appologize for the long delay. I'm acctually still working on this, stupid writer's block. But I thought that because you all are being so patient with me, I'd give you a little sneak preview of chapter fourteen. Warnings: LANGUAGE and a little sexual stuff...that's all for now...I'm trying my hardest to get this done for you all, please be patient! Thanks..._

* * *

**_!!Chapter Fourteen Preview!!_**

Draco sat on the couch in his living room, Marcus was over and Pansy was out. He thought about the dinner he'd had with Harry, Hermione, and Pansy last night; how much fun they'd all had. He thought about the conversation he and Harry had had while Pansy gossiped with Hermione over cooking. He knew it was time, but he didn't want to do it. He wasn't very good at breakups.

"Draco, Hun, what's wrong? You're spacing out on me here," Marcus asked. Draco looked to his right where Marcus sat, too close in Draco's opinion. _'Wait, this would__n't__ seem uncomfortable to him. He doesn't realize that I'm going to break up with him tonight.' _Draco thought to himself. Marcus startled him out of his thoughts in what Draco believed to be the worst way possible.

Marcus straddled Draco's lap, bestowing feather kisses on Draco's face and neck. Draco tried to push him off but found that his arms were pinned under Marcus. Before he could say anything, he found that his mouth was being blocked by Marcus' tongue. Draco's eyes went wide when Marcus' hands began undoing the buttons on his pants. He managed to un-pin his arms and shove Marcus off.

"What the fuck! Stop! What the hell do you think you're fucking doing!?" Draco screeched, standing up so that Marcus couldn't get back on top of him. Marcus looked at him, very much "confused".

"I was kissing you, what did it look like I was doing?"

"THAT DOESN'T CONSTATUTE YOUTO PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN MY FUCKING PANTS!" Draco screamed. Marcus sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Draco, love, my hands weren't down your pants. They were in the process of unbuttoning them."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT THEY WERE DOING AT THE TIME, THAT'S WHERE THEY WOULD'VE ENDED UP! AND I DO NOT WANT THEM THERE!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Draco and stood up too. He pulled Draco against him and let his erection hit Draco's thigh. Draco squeaked and tried pushing him away. Marcus gripped even tighter.

"Come on Draco darling; let's take it to the next step. It's been three months and we've known each other for longer." Marcus said breathing into Draco's ear. Draco fought even harder, his heart and mind racing. '_Fuck no! I will not go there, I promised Harry my body. PURE! I'm not going to sleep with anyone but Harry!' _Draco thought frantically, but a little voice that sounded eerily like Pansy pointed out that that wouldn't be happening any time soon, so he told said voice to shut the fuck up.

"MARCUS, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Draco screamed. Marcus wouldn't let go, so Draco did the only thing he had ever learned from his father, he hit Marcus square in the gut.

Marcus gasped and let go of Draco, dropping to his knees clutching at his stomach. Draco put distance as well as furniture between them, breathing heavily. He glared down at Marcus while Marcus glared up.

"Get out, now. We're through. I don't ever want to see your face. If I do, I swear that I'll break said face!" Draco said quietly. Marcus' eyes went big before a scowl took over his ugly to begin with features.

"Fine, but Draco, you're going to regret this. I KNOW things, your weaknesses. You'll regret leaving me." Marcus threatened as he stood up. He grabbed his coat off the hook and slammed the door shut behind him as he walked out.

Draco sighed in relief and dropped onto the couch. _'Thank the gods, he's gone. He's finally gone. And I can even give Pansy and Harry a reason for leaving him without revealing that it was because I want to try and get Harry. But, he's happy with Charlie…I can't break them up…I'd feel too horrible…and I'd probably hurt Harry deeply.' _Draco thought to himself. He fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake until Pansy came in a little after ten P.M.

"Jesus, Pansy, what caused you to be out so late and NOT spend the night at the Weaselette's house?" Draco asked curiously, glad that Pansy had come home first, but at the same time pissed because that meant that Harry would more than likely be spending the night at Charlie's house.

"Fuck off Draco." Pansy offered harshly, Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell, I was just asking you a fucking question!"

"I'm sorry Draco…I…Ginny and I…we broke up," Pansy said, her voice starting to shake with pent up emotion. Draco sat up and patted the seat next to him, Pansy took it willingly.

"What happened?"

"Well…I…her ex came back. He read in the news that Weasley and Harry's abductors were dead and he wanted to get back together with her. So, she broke up with me so she and he could go back to fucking like rabbits." Pansy said sadly. Draco flexed his fist, giving Pansy a half hug.

"Well, it looks like I'm NOT the only single one in the apartment." Draco said, trying to cheer Pansy up in the only way he knew how. Pansy looked at him funny.

"What do you mean? Did Charlie and Harry break up?"

"I wish…I broke up with Marcus."

"…Why?"

"Because, he wouldn't fucking take no for an answer." Draco supplied, his voice going a little icy. Pansy's eyes widened a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to fuck me…and I did NOT want to fuck him…so, I broke up with him." Draco said. He got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Pansy to ponder what exactly happened at the apartment today.


	16. Mistakes of the Dangerous Kind

_Warnings:**sexual assult**, **language**, and I do believe that's all that you need to be warned of..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does..._

_jumping up and down excitedly I'm very hyper at the moment, as I am finally able to give you all what you've been waiting for!...I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Mistakes of the Dangerous Kind_

It had been almost three months since the morning that Draco had announced that he and Marcus were an official couple. It had been almost two and a half months since Harry did the same, announcing that he and Charlie were now a couple. Pansy had nearly hit both Draco and Harry over the head with her tome. 

She hadn't though, instead, she congratulated Harry. Draco had been less gracious, but her death glare had stopped him from saying anything. Luckily, Harry hadn't noticed. 

Now, though, Pansy wasn't so sure that Harry wouldn't notice Draco's attitude. Because this was something even Pansy didn't like. 

"Hey Pansy, Draco!" Harry called from the living room. Pansy walked out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea, while Draco strolled out of the bedroom in nothing but a white towel and sporting a VERY wet body. 

"What is it Harry?" Pansy asked curiously, wondering what was causing Harry's excitement. Draco merely raised an eyebrow, trying his hardest not to blush at Harry's searching eyes.

"Well, you guys get your apartment back." Harry replied, suddenly seeming very unsure and anxious.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his voice carrying a hint of jealousy and worry.

"Well . . . . Charlie has asked me to move in with him," Harry said quietly. Draco's tone had completely destroyed any hope Harry had had of moving in with Charlie willingly. A small part of him really wanted to, but the rest of him couldn't stand the thought of leaving Draco. Even if Draco was dating Marcus.

"Oh, well . . . I-I see. Are, does that me you're going to then?" Draco asked in a sad voice. Harry looked at the floor, hating himself for making Draco sad.

"I . . . I don't know. I haven't answered him yet. I figured I'd talk to you two about it before I said yes or no." 

Pansy noticed Harry's face sadden. She glared at Draco and smacked his shoulder. Harry looked up at Draco's noise of indignation and stared at the two of them. Pansy smiled warmly at him, hiding her anger at Draco.

"Harry, you don't have to ask us whether or not you want to move in with Charlie," Pansy said, hitting Draco when he opened his mouth to say something. "That is totally up to you." 

"I….well…um…Charlie…he…well, he also asked me to…." Harry started nervously. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the brief emotion on Draco's face. He couldn't decipher it, but it made him stop none the less.

"OH! Harry, that's so……so wonderful!" Draco said, composing himself. He hoped Harry hadn't caught his expression, but he had an ominous feeling that he had. 

"T-thank you Drag-..Draco." Harry replied, stopping himself from calling Draco Dragon, feeling that it would no longer be appropriate. Draco smiled tightly, hating the feeling of having his heart wrenched out. But, he knew Pansy was right. It was his own fault, for accepting Marcus' date three months ago. 

Pansy sighed and walked over to the end table next to the couch. She picked up a letter addressed to all of them and read over it. She grinned a little and formulated a thought in her head.

"Hey, Harry, Draco!" 

"What?" Draco asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice from shaking even the slightest bit.

"Hermione invited us to her place for dinner tonight. Why don't we go there? It'll keep our minds occupied." Pansy replied. She knew Harry needed this, as well as Draco. She hoped that spending time with Harry away from the apartment, where Harry was becoming scarce and Marcus was becoming present. They nodded their agreement and ten minutes later found themselves in Hermione's living room.

"Harry, Draco!" Hermione said, throwing her arms their necks. They hugged her back awkwardly. The last time they had seen her, she'd only been four months pregnant, and she was seven months.

"How are you?" Draco asked her, looking her over with a critical eye. He and Harry had both been so worried about her these past few months. Especially because of the pregnancy.

"I'm fine, twat, why wouldn't I be? And before you ask, the _babies_ are both fine and healthy. I actually just had a check up with my doctor the other day."

Harry smiled, forcing the guilt away from his expression and eyes. He still cursed himself daily for Hermione's suffering. It WAS his fault that Ron was killed, at least that's what he told himself. Harry was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked up and was met with silver eyes.

"Raven, don't even think about it. Ron Weasley's death was NOT your fault." Draco said in soothing tones that also held a strength that forced Harry to believe him. Neither one of them noticed the look that was shared between Pansy and Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't…I…sorry," Harry said softly. Draco smiled warmly at him and shook his head. 

"Don't be, you've no reason to be." Draco turned to Hermione. "So, what're we having?" 

"Oh! Well, I wasn't sure what anyone would want. So, what would you all like for dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind having sushi." Pansy said at once. Draco stared at her in disgust. 

"Come on Pansy! Raw fish? That's absolutely disgusting!"

"I have to agree with Draco on that one, what about you Hermione?" Harry asked, smiling slightly. Hermione just shook her head.

"I've had it before, but I didn't much care for it. I can make it thought. OH! I know, why don't we have Japanese? I know some recipes for some really good dishes!" Hermione finished excitedly. The other three nodded in agreement. Hermione went off into the kitchen, Pansy following her to gossip while Hermione cooked.

"So…" Draco started, unsure of what to say to Harry. He felt that he and Harry didn't really know each other anymore, and he knew this was his fault too. 

"Wow…I…Draco…I…what happened to us? We've been good friends since the end of the War. And now, we just…I don't know…" Harry said, speaking out loud what Draco was thinking. Draco nodded, sighing sadly. 

"I know what you mean. I guess….I guess it happened when we started dating….You know, you've been spending so much time with the Dragon Tamer and me with Marcus…we haven't really had the time to sit down and have a decent conversation." Draco half-whispered. Harry nodded in agreement, staring at the floor sadly. Draco thought about all the things he could say, but nothing really came to mind.

"So, how are you and Marcus doing?" Harry asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. Draco just shrugged, unsure of how to really reply to that.

"Okay, I guess….how about you and Charlie?" Draco inquired. Harry smiled slightly shrugging.

"Honestly, better than I had thought. I don't want to sound vain or anything, but I've known that he's liked me for so long, and until recently I hadn't really seen him as more than an older brother." 

"That's…good. I just hope for both your sakes that you're not just transferring the need to be loved to him, thinking that you have feelings for him when you still think of him as an older brother." Draco said softly. Harry looked at him, giving him a curious look. Draco understood the unspoken question.

"There was a case of a witch who was raped and beaten by a muggle. I was actually her doctor; but anyway, one of her good friends took her in because she was too afraid to go back to her apartment. They wound up dating for almost a year before she realized that she didn't love him the way he loved her. It was very depressing really, in the end they ended the relationship, obviously, but they were never as close as they had been" Draco explained. Harry made an 'Oh' in understanding.

"Thanks for your concern Draco, I appreciate it." Harry said, smiling slightly at Draco. Draco returned his smile just as Pansy and Hermione came back in with the food.

"Everyone to the table!" Hermione said as she set the dishes down on the table. Draco and Harry sat side by side with Hermione and Pansy across from them. They ate dinner, talking animatedly. Afterwards, they all sat around the fire place sipping fire whiskey, in Hermione's case apple juice, and talked about nothing in particular. Around midnight Hermione shooed them home so she could get some rest.

Draco sat on the couch in his living room, Marcus was over and Pansy was out. He thought about the dinner he'd had with Harry, Hermione, and Pansy last night; how much fun they'd all had. He thought about the conversation he and Harry had had while Pansy gossiped with Hermione over cooking. He knew it was time, but he didn't want to do it. He wasn't very good at breakups.

"Draco, Hun, what's wrong? You're spacing out on me here," Marcus asked. Draco looked to his right where Marcus sat, too close in Draco's opinion. _'Wait, this wouldn't seem uncomfortable to him. He doesn't realize that I'm going to break up with him tonight.' _Draco thought to himself. Marcus startled him out of his thoughts in what Draco believed to be the worst way possible.

Marcus straddled Draco's lap, bestowing feather kisses on Draco's face and neck. Draco tried to push him off but found that his arms were pinned under Marcus. Before he could say anything, he found that his mouth was being blocked by Marcus' tongue. Draco's eyes went wide when Marcus' hands began undoing the buttons on his pants. He managed to un-pin his arms and shove Marcus off.

"What the fuck! Stop! What the hell do you think you're fucking doing?" Draco screeched, standing up so that Marcus couldn't get back on top of him. Marcus looked at him, very much "confused".

"I was kissing you, what did it look like I was doing?"

"THAT DOESN'T CONSTATUTE YOUTO PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN MY FUCKING PANTS!" Draco screamed. Marcus sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Draco, love, my hands weren't down your pants. They were in the process of unbuttoning them." 

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT THEY WERE DOING AT THE TIME, THAT'S WHERE THEY WOULD'VE ENDED UP! AND I DO NOT WANT THEM THERE!" 

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Draco and stood up too. He pulled Draco against him and let his erection hit Draco's thigh. Draco squeaked and tried pushing him away. Marcus gripped even tighter.

"Come on Draco darling; let's take it to the next step. It's been three months and we've known each other for longer." Marcus said breathing into Draco's ear. Draco fought even harder, his heart and mind racing. '_Fuck no! I will not go there, I promised Harry my body. PURE! I'm not going to sleep with anyone but Harry!' _Draco thought frantically, but a little voice that sounded eerily like Pansy pointed out that that wouldn't be happening any time soon, so he told said voice to shut the fuck up.

"MARCUS, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Draco screamed. Marcus wouldn't let go, so Draco did the only thing he had ever learned from his father, he hit Marcus square in the gut.

Marcus gasped and let go of Draco, dropping to his knees clutching at his stomach. Draco put distance as well as furniture between them, breathing heavily. He glared down at Marcus while Marcus glared up.

"Get out, now. We're through. I don't ever want to see your face. If I do, I swear that I'll break said face!" Draco said quietly. Marcus' eyes went big before a scowl took over his ugly to begin with features.

"Fine, but Draco, you're going to regret this. I KNOW things, your weaknesses. You'll regret leaving me." Marcus threatened as he stood up. He grabbed his coat off the hook and slammed the door shut behind him as he walked out.

Draco sighed in relief and dropped onto the couch. _'Thank the gods, he's gone. He's finally gone. And I can even give Pansy and Harry a reason for leaving him without revealing that it was because I want to try and get Harry. But, he's happy with Charlie…I can't break them up…I'd feel too horrible…and I'd probably hurt Harry deeply.' _Draco thought to himself. He fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake until Pansy came in a little after ten P.M.

"Jesus, Pansy, what caused you to be out so late and NOT spend the night at the Weaselette's house?" Draco asked curiously, glad that Pansy had come home first, but at the same time pissed because that meant that Harry would more than likely be spending the night at Charlie's house.

"Fuck off Draco." Pansy offered harshly, Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell, I was just asking you a fucking question!"

"I'm sorry Draco…I…Ginny and I…we broke up," Pansy said, her voice starting to shake with pent up emotion. Draco sat up and patted the seat next to him, Pansy took it willingly.

"What happened?"

"Well…I…her ex came back. He read in the news that Weasley and Harry's abductors were dead and he wanted to get back together with her. So, she broke up with me so she and he could go back to fucking like rabbits." Pansy said sadly. Draco flexed his fist, giving Pansy a half hug.

"Well, it looks like I'm NOT the only single one in the apartment." Draco said, trying to cheer Pansy up in the only way he knew how. Pansy looked at him funny.

"What do you mean? Did Charlie and Harry break up?" 

"I wish…I broke up with Marcus."

"…Why?"

"Because, he wouldn't fucking take no for an answer." Draco supplied, his voice going a little icy. Pansy's eyes widened a little bit.

"What do you mean?" 

"He wanted to fuck me…and I did NOT want to fuck him…so, I broke up with him." Draco said. He got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Pansy to ponder what exactly happened at the apartment today.

Later that day Harry came in, his face flushed. Pansy smiled at him, sitting on the couch going through several texts at once. Harry returned her smile and sat down in the chair.

"What are you up to?" Pansy looked up from the book she was currently reading and pointed her head towards the infamous dragon statue. Harry nodded in understanding and looked around the living room.

"Hey, where's Draco?" 

Pansy sighed heavily and pointed to the kitchen. "He hasn't come out of there since I got home earlier. He's been in a right fowl mood, just so you know." Harry nodded and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later the two came out, Draco looking a little less moody. They sat down and started going through some more books.

About a half hour later, Draco slammed the book he had been reading shut and let out a whoosh of angry air.

"DAMNIT…nothing, we've found absolutely fucking NOTHING about the damned statue." Draco raged at no one and everyone. Harry nodded in agreement, shutting the book he was reading more gently.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you! These are ALL of the books on different magical statues the Ministry's library had!" Pansy replied, aggravated by Draco's moodiness. 

"WAIT!" Harry said excitedly, excitement shinning brightly in his eyes. Draco and Pansy looked at him, their eyebrow's raised.

"I bet there are a bunch of books in my vault at Gringots! They might be able to help!" Draco smiled for the first time since he woke up.

"Wicked! Do you think you can get a few of them?" Draco asked, Harry's excitement rubbing off on him.

"Yeah…I'll get some." Harry said. He stood up and pulled on his jacket before heading out the door.

Harry walked out of Gringots, arms loaded with books from his vault. He thought Draco lucky that he'd kept them there, knowing full well that someone probably would've stolen them had they been in his house. The books were quite rare, after all. 

At the thought of Draco, Harry saddened. It'd been a few months since Draco and Marcus had gotten together, but Harry was still depressed. What's worse, Harry felt like he was using Charlie. Even though he'd sat Charlie down and explained to him, he couldn't stop the feeling. Of course, Harry still lived with Draco and Pansy, which probably didn't help matters any, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to his house and he felt welcome at their apartment.

Suddenly, Harry ran into something warm and solid, knocking Harry unbalanced and causing him to fall to the hard cobles below. Looking up, Harry saw the towering figure of Marcus. Accepting the hand offered to him, he got up and proceeded to pick up the book he dropped.

"Sorry about that, Harry. What're you doing here anyways? I thought you were back at the apartment with Pansy and Draco." Marcus said, walking along with Harry.

"Oh, I just came to pick up a few books from my vault for our research. I'm headed back now. What're you doing here?"

"I was just running a couple of errands. Hey, d'you mind if I come back with you to the apartment? I need to talk to Draco about something." Marcus said. Something in his tone of voice was very foreboding to Harry but, not wanting to be rude to his friend's boyfriend, he ignored it.

"Sure, why not."

"Great, thanks!"

Harry nodded, looking ahead to make sure that he didn't trip. 

"Hey, if you want, I know a short cut." Marcus said after a few moments of silence. Harry smiled at him, nodding to let him know that he wouldn't mind taking a short cut. Turning off the main street, Marcus led Harry onto one of the more secluded alley ways. 

Harry became nervous as they headed farther from the crowd of people. He still didn't completely trust Marcus, and he was getting sudden flash backs of his seventh year at Hogwarts. Suddenly, Marcus stopped, painfully grabbed Harry's arm, and pushed him up against the wall.

"Hey! Marcus, what the hell are you doing!" Harry cried out. He struggled to get free but Marcus only tightened his hold on Harry.

"Marcus! Let the fuck go of me! What in Merlin's name do you-humph "

Harry was abruptly cut off when Marcus punched him in the stomach.

"Quiet you! I've been waiting for weeks to get you the fuck alone and I'm not letting anything interfere!" Marcus hissed, his other hand slipping underneath Harry's shirt. At this, Harry whimpered. He knew where this was going.

"Ever since Draco refused to have sex with me, I realized that he was no good. I was going to go to you, but you had to go and get together with that fucking Dragon Tamer! I've wanted you for so long, it's not even funny!"

"M-m-m-Marc-Marcus! S-s-s-st-st-stop!" Harry stuttered out, unable to fight any longer for fear had paralyzed him. 

"I'd rather not, Potter." Marcus replied sweetly, roughly forcing Harry to the ground. Unable to do anything but tremble, Harry didn't fight back when Marcus started to tear his clothes off. All he could think was, _'Dear Merlin! Why? WHY?' _

When he felt Marcus begin to enter him, Harry's thoughts instantly turned to Draco, like they had so many times before. 

_Draco? Draco, where are you? I need you, please! Please, HELP ME!_

A few miles away, the fire of one single torch flared. Turning the exact shade of emerald as Harry's eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sure most of you are a little...upset...with the end of this chapter, but the way the story is going right now, this had to be here. So please, if you leave me reviews, don't complain about it. You'll see soon enough. Thanks again for patiently waiting for this chapter and for reading...I plan to have the next chapter up shortly, after I review it a couple of times and make any changes I might have missed the first time._


	17. Emerald Flames

_I promised you this next chapter would be up as soon as possible. I do appologize for the shortness of this one, but because the way the story is headed at the moment, the chapters are probably going to be shorter. I hope this chapter will help hold you over until the next one, which reveals the mystery of the Dragon Statue from the begining._

_Warnings: Language and more mention of sexual assult_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wouldn't mind keeping a few of the guys to myself..._

_OH!...and a quick thank you to all the reviews I've gotten! I love them so much! They inspire me to write so much faster!_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Emerald Flames_

"Pansy, do you think you could hand me-"

"Draco, look!" Pansy shouted, cutting Draco off mid-sentence. She pointed to the statue of the silver dragon that held a torch that Draco had brought with him when he rescued Harry. The fire had flared to dangerous heights and the color had changed from its seemingly usual silvery-green to full out emerald. The exact coloring of Harry's eyes. 

"What the hell?!" Draco shouted, jumping up and rushing over to it. The last time the fire had changed colors was when he'd rescued Harry from Snape and Lucius. 

"Draco, how long has Harry been gone?" Pansy asked frantically. She began pile driving through the books on the bookshelf.

"Maybe a half hour, why?" Draco replied. He was a little confused at Pansy's reaction.

"Damnit! This isn't good. Draco, you need to go get Harry. NOW!" Pansy said, flipping through a black, leather bound book that had no title.

"Why? I'm sure he's fine." Draco said, becoming nervous with Pansy's words and actions.

"Because, I think he's in trouble." Pansy replied, looking at Draco. Her eyes were filled with worry, fear, and panic. Seeing this, Draco became even more scared than he already was.

"Why on earth would you think that? Pansy, what the hell is going on here?"

"Draco, look at the flames! Remember what you told me when we first started talking about the statue. Remember, the color changed from this exact shade of emerald to that silvery-green when Harry started making really good progress! Draco, I've done research on this thing. It's connected to your's and Harry's emotions and well being! I think that if you were in trouble or feeling really down or something that it'd change color to silver.

"It means that you two are connected. A Soul Bond. You need to find Harry! Look, the flames are getting higher!" Pansy replied frantically. Draco let her words soak in for a few seconds. Then he looked at the flames, which were growing higher and higher, threatening to catch the ceiling on fire if they weren't taken care of.

"How the hell am I supposed to find him? He's in Diagon Alley, there are plenty of places he could be!" Draco said the panic and fear evident in his voice.

"Think of Harry, only of Harry, and Apperate. It should take you directly to him." Pansy replied urgency and fear lacing her words.

Draco nodded. Thinking of nothing but Harry, that wasn't really hard to do for him, Draco turned on the spot. With the sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube, Draco finally landed in a deserted alley. Frantically looking around and listening very carefully, Draco heard muffled sobs and moans. Following the direction of the sounds, Draco froze on the spot when he saw what was making the noises.

Right there, between two trash cans, Marcus Flint was forcefully thrusting into Harry, who was laying face down on the cobbles beneath him. Unbidden, a song forced its way into Draco's mind. A song Draco remembered very well. _Here I stand, empty hands. Wishing my wrists were bleeding. To stop the pain from the beatings. _

Harry let out a sharp cry of pain, spurring Draco into action. With a blast of red light, Marcus was lifted into the air and thrown into a nearby wall. Quickly, Draco bound him and then went to Harry's side. Harry lay there, shaking and crying. Draco quickly cleaned him as best he could. Pulling his cloak off, he wrapped it around Harry's shoulders and pulled the quivering wizard to his chest. 

Clutching Harry to him, Draco silently cursed himself and Marcus. But the damage was done, and Draco didn't have much hope that Harry would come back from this one. As he sat there, holding Harry and stroking his shoulder length hair, more of the song came to Draco, causing silent tears to stream down his face. _There you stood, holding me. Waiting for me to notice you, but who are you? _

After several minutes, Harry stopped shaking, but he clutched Draco like he was his last link to the world. Making a quick decision, Draco sent a patronous message to Nymphadora Tonks, an ex-auror and Order of the Phoenix member, to come and retrieve Marcus. 

Picking Harry up, he strode down the alley, to the main street, into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed directly home. As soon as he stepped out of his fire place, he carried Harry to the bedroom, ignoring Pansy. He laid Harry on the bed and began pulling out everything he'd need. After a few moments, Harry was completely clean and checked over, in warm clothes, and given a Calming and Dreamless Sleep Potion. 

Draco didn't leave Harry's side until he fell asleep. Placing a light kiss to Harry's forehead, Draco quietly shut the door behind him as he left for the living room. He did not notice the emerald eyes that followed him out of the room, or the whispered words, _thank you._

* * *

_Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but that's the way it's got to be at the current moment. I'm working very hard to get the next chapter ready. Please review and thank you for reading!_


	18. Vinculum Animus

_Hello again, I've been working really hard on this and I just finished going over it for errors. I do have a question I'd like to ask all of you. I'm going to be introducing George's significant other in a few chapters and I was wondering if anyone would like to be his significant. Let me know, and I'll take you into consideration. ACK!...thank you all for pointing out my idiocy, I honestly hadn't realized that I was misspelling the word. I guess that's what you get when you type in the middle of the night with almost no sleep. Thanks again, though I still can't believe I didn't catch it when I re-read this chapter. _

_Warnings: Langauge and more mention of sexual assult_

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE..._

_ENJOY! Please review!_

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

_Chapter 16: Vinculum Animus _

Draco nearly ran face first into Pansy when he turned around after shutting the door to the bedroom. Pansy looked at him, sorrow evident in her eyes. It was obvious that she knew what happened, then again, who wouldn't; Draco had carried Harry in with nothing but the cloak Draco had wrapped around him.

"Draco?" Pansy questioned, she could see the anger, hurt, betrayal, and self-hate in his eyes.

"Pansy, you were right." Draco answered, his voice sounded dead.

"What happened?" Pansy asked, she had an idea but it didn't mean that that was what she wanted to hear.

"What the hell do you think happened? I thought it would have been obvious," Draco replied in the same dead voice. He plopped down into the chair closest to the door and stared at the fire. Pansy looked over at the fire place and noticed that the flames were starting to turn back to their usual color. She sighed heavily and picked up the black leather bound book she had been searching through when she told Draco to find Harry.

She flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. Reading over the passage once more, she then took the book over to Draco.

"Here, read this. It'll help you understand." Pansy said as she handed the heavy tome to him. Draco took it and stared blankly at the page for a few moments before his eyes took in the picture alongside the passage.

Draco read the passage, eyes darting back and forth between the text and the picture of a dragon statue holding a torch with flickering flames.

_The Vinculum Animus Statue, or Bonded Souls Statue, is very rare. Created by an unknown wizard in the time of Merlin, they are usually found within pure-blood families. Passed down to the next heir, their purpose was to show the owner when they met the person (muggle, squib, wizard, or witch) whose soul they're bonded to._

Draco's eyes snapped up to look at the door to the room Harry was in. He remembered how the statue had looked familiar to him and he suddenly remembered why. It had been in his parents' bedroom, but the flames had been the normal orange-yellow flames. Shaking himself from his memories, he turned back to the passage.

_In most cases, when said person is met, the fire the statue holds changes to match the color of that person's eyes for a few hours. After which the flames change to include the owner's eye color along with their Bonded._

_After that, the colors of the flames remain until the Statue is passed down to the next heir. Though, there are certain things that can cause the color of the flames to change. Like, for instance, when one of the two are in some sort of trouble. It could be life threatening, or injury causing. The color of the flames would change to match the person's eyes, letting their Bonded know that they are in danger. Another instance would be the death of a Bonded. The flames would change colors to, again, match the deceased's eye color but the flames would also take on black. _

_Normally, after a person's Bonded dies they soon follow. Unable to live without their Bonded, they usually kill themselves or die mysteriously. No one has been able to pinpoint the cause of death if the other Bonded chooses to try and live without their Bonded._

"Pansy?" Draco questioned softly. Pansy looked up at his voice, shocked at how broken it sounded. The sorrow and self-loathing in his eyes had doubled. Pansy wanted to cry for him. It broke her heart to see the sorrow and self-loathing in his eyes.

"Draco," was all she could say. She jumped up as soon as she saw the tears. Walking over to him, she quickly enveloped him in a tight hug. He stayed limp in her arms.

"Pansy, it's my fault." Draco whispered brokenly when she let him go.

"Draco?" Pansy said in confusion.

"Pansy, it's my fault. Harry, he was raped!" Draco said hysterically. He was slowly losing control. "He was ra-rap-raped! Fucking M-M-Marc-Marcus r-ra-rap-rapped h-h-him!"

He began sobbing then. Miserable sobs that broke Pansy's heart again. She hugged him again, rubbing his back to try and calm him.

"Shh, Draco, it's not your fault." Pansy whispered soothingly. Draco shook his head violently, choking back his sobs.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't started dating the fucking bastard, he never would've met Harry again! He wouldn't have had the chance to do that to him!"

"Oh Draco! It's not your fault, it could've happened even if you hadn't brought that bastard home!" Pansy whispered fiercely, trying to make Draco see reason. Draco didn't say anything after that. Pansy let him go when he stopped crying and walked over to the fire place.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked when he saw Pansy pick up the container of floo powder.

"I'm calling Charlie," she replied softly. She knew that Draco wouldn't want the other man here, but she needed to. Harry needed to talk, Draco was in no condition to listen, and Pansy knew Harry trusted Charlie with his life.

"Why?" Draco whispered back, jealousy flashing in his silver eyes.

"Because, first off they're currently dating. Second, Harry's going to need to talk and you're not in any shape to listen. Especially to what he needs to talk about. Third, you and I both know that Harry trusts Charlie completely. Besides, I know for a fact that the only reason Harry and Charlie got together was for that reason. Harry really doesn't have any feelings for Charlie." Pansy reasoned while she threw the floo powder into the fire. Draco only glared at the floor, silently agreeing with what Pansy said.

A few minutes later, Charlie stepped out of the fire with worry etched into his face.

"Draco, what happened?" He asked, seeing Draco sitting on the chair, trembling slightly.

"Flint, that's what happened." Draco whispered harshly. Charlie was taken aback at that. Last he knew, Marcus Flint and Draco had been dating. Charlie remembered the look of devastation on Harry's face when Harry told him this.

"What?"

"Charlie, Flint met up with Harry while he was coming out of Gringots. I can only assume that he told Harry that he needed to speak with Draco or something to that effect. Apparently, he led Harry down a 'short cut' and raped him." Pansy whispered to Charlie, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

Charlie looked at Draco and he could see the sorrow, and self-loathing in his eyes.

"Can I see him?" He asked. Draco stood up.

"Yes, but he's sleeping right now. Follow me," Draco said sadly walking over to the door to the bedroom. Charlie followed, pausing to pick up the book that Draco had dropped. As he walked over to the door, he looked at the picture on the page that the book was on. He looked up at the Dragon statue that held the torch. He looked at the emerald and silver flames. He knew what it meant with out reading the passage.

He stayed back a little when he and Draco entered the room. Draco went to the end of the bed and stared down at Harry who was currently sleeping. Charlie could see the love that was mixed in with the other emotions present in Draco's eyes. Charlie smiled to himself, glad that he and Pansy had been right. He set the book down on the bed he knew Draco slept on, open to the passage with the picture of the dragon statue. He then walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

He looked up at Draco sadly, questioning with his eyes. Draco only shook his head.

"He's going to need you." Draco said sadly, looking down at Harry once more. Charlie shook his head slightly and sighed.

"That may be so, but he's going to need you more."

Draco looked up at him, sorrow pouring from his eyes. He sighed sadly and turned to leave. When Charlie called him back, he told him that he should be the one Harry talks to. He was in no position or condition to talk to Harry at the current time. Charlie understood what he meant.

_Damn you Flint! You had better hope that I don't get my hands on you. _Charlie thought to himself as he watched Harry's chest rise and fall.

As soon as Draco stepped out of the room, leaving Charlie and Harry alone, Pansy accosted him.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Draco looked at her, confusion in his eyes. It took him a moment before he realized what she meant.

"I…I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest with you. I…ack!…I don't know" Draco said softly, sitting in the arm chair. Pansy sat on the coffee table in front of him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Draco…He deserves to know." Pansy said softly. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I don't know HOW to tell him…I mean, he doesn't…love me the way I love him." Draco spoke through his hands that conveniently covered his reddening face when he said that he loved Harry. Pansy let a small smile grace her face before it became somber once more.

"Drake…You don't know that Harry doesn't return your feelings. You've never told him how you feel." Pansy told him logically, hoping that he'd get the hint.

"I…I know that, but Pans, it's too late now. He's with Charlie, and they might possibly be engaged." Draco whispered, this last statement ripping at his heart.

"I know this Drake, but if you don't tell him now….It WILL DEFINITELY be too late…"

"I know Pansy, I know." Draco said solemnly as he stared at the door to the bedroom.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks for reading and I hope you like it...Again, let me know if you'd like to be George's significant other in this...please review!!_


	19. Goodmorning, Raven

_Warnings: the usual...Langauge..._

_Disclaimer: I don't bloody own Harry Potter..._

_Well, here you are folks, chapter 17. I'm sorry I took as long as I did, enjoy! Please read and review!_

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

_Chapter 17: Good Morning, Raven_

It was eleven in the morning when Harry cracked his eyes open. He let a small smile escape when he saw Charlie's head propped against the bed. A larger smile graced his face when he saw Draco standing in the door way.

"You're awake," Draco whispered as he walked further into the room. Harry nodded, sitting up. He stopped halfway when a pain ripped through his lower half, causing him to whimper.

"Damn….hold on, I'll get you something for the pain." Draco whispered gently as he went into the bathroom. He came back out a few moments later with a bottle of yellowish colored potion in it. He handed it to Harry who drank it down without any questions.

"S-so….last night, it…really happened?" Harry asked, knowing that his fears were correct and that last night had NOT been a nightmare. Draco nodded in confirmation, a pained and guilty look crossing his features.

"I…Draco…he….he said that he just wanted to talk to you about something." Harry whimpered, trying to justify to Draco just why he and Marcus had been walking together. Draco shook his head.

"Harry, what happened, it isn't your fault. . . .It's….mine."

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to say something at the same time that Charlie woke up.

"Harry! You're awake….how…how do you feel?" Charlie asked as he sat up straight. Harry shrugged and leaned back against the pillows.

"I gave him a pain numbing potion, so he shouldn't feel any pain for a few hours." Draco said, "Now, I've got to go to the Ministry. They want me to come in for something, so I'll be back in a few hours."

Harry and Charlie nodded and watched Draco walk out of the room. Draco walked over to the fire place, took a handful of Floo Powder and flooed to the Ministry. Once there, he went to the Auror department where he met up with his cousin, Tonks. She then led him to the new Minister of Magic's office.

"I just want you to know that Flint is in the worst possible holding cell the Ministry can have without being charged with some sort of prison endangerment bullshit." Tonks said as she walked Draco down the corridors of the Ministry.

"Thanks, that…that means a lot to know someone cares enough to give Flint what he deserves, though he deserves far worse."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought so too. So…how is Harry doing?"

"I…I don't think the reality of what's happened has fully hit him yet. He thought it was just a nightmare when he woke up this morning. He's in a little pain, but that's to be expected. But damn Tonks, I don't know how he's going to react to this when it finally hits him.

"I know you probably weren't aware of it, but the whole time Harry was missing, he was Snape's sex slave or the equivalent to one at least. He was tortured by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, as well as raped. He was forced to witness Ron Weasley's murder and also put up with his decaying body for almost a month after his death. He almost didn't come back when I found him and brought him back to mine and Pansy's apartment."

"Gods…I…I didn't know any of that. You guys must've worked extra hard to keep all of that out of the press." Tonks said, anger lacing her words and entering her eyes. She desperately wished she could kill Snape and Malfoy over again.

"Yeah…and no, we didn't really work all that hard. Charlie Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Harry obviously, and me are the only ones that really knows what happened to Harry in that damned room." Draco said as they reached the "Minister's Hallway".

"Well, I'm sure you know where Minister Weasley's office is now. I have to go back and finish up some paper work." Tonks said as she turned and started walking in the other direction. "OH! And Draco, if you want to…pay Flint a "visit", just stop by before you leave and I'll be happy to oblige your wish."

With that said and a brief wink and smile, Tonks disappeared around the corner, leaving Draco alone in front of the Minister of Magic's office. He took the last remaining steps and knocked on the office door.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," the Minister of Magic, George Weasley, said as he opened the door for Draco. Draco nodded and entered the office that was, not surprisingly, filled with all sorts of things from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Tell me, George if that's okay, why on earth DID you leave the joke business?" Draco asked in amusement as he watched one of George's trinkets fly around his head. George laughed and shook his head, shooing away the joke shop proto-type.

"I decided that I needed to help Fred bring in even more money, so I figured becoming a Ministry working would do it. I hadn't expected that I'd like the job…or become Minister. But I do still work at the shop on the weekends." George said in a light voice. He sounded happy and it was common knowledge in the public that George was seeing someone, who no one knew though.

"Well, that's good. Glad to know that some of Harry's closest friends can find happiness." Draco said as he took the seat in front of George's desk.

"Yeah, thanks. About Harry, how is he?"

"He…he's in a little pain right now, but I doubt that what happened as completely hit him." Draco responded. George nodded in understanding. "So tell me, is there any reason why YOU needed to speak with me about what happened…Shouldn't that be left to the head of the Auror department?"

"I took interest in this because Harry is like a little brother to me…..So, tell me now. Tell me everything that happened, everything you know…"

* * *

Pansy knocked on the door to the bedroom around noon with a tray filled with fruits. After a muffled 'come in!' she opened the door and smiled at a sleeping Harry.

"Hello Charlie, I brought you two some lunch." Pansy whispered as she sat the tray down on the side table. Charlie stood up from Draco's cot where he'd been sitting.

"Thanks Pansy I was getting rather hungry."

Pansy looked at the leather tomb that held the information to the Dragon Statue in the living room.

"I see you know the truth."

Charlie nodded sadly. "Yeah, I do. I…I knew I could never be truly lucky enough to hold Harry's heart completely, but oh well. I trust Draco to take care of him. That is, if Draco has the balls enough to admit it to Harry AND himself."

"Yeah, this is true. But, Draco has admitted to himself that he's in love with Harry." Pansy whispered, laughing quietly. Charlie nodded and picked up an orange.

"That's good, now he needs to tell Harry."

"He won't, not so long as he thinks that Harry's in love with you." Pansy said softly. Charlie winced and nodded.

"Damn…I suppose I should do something about that…" Charlie said. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I need to take care of something. Just set the tray down on the coffee table when you're done." Pansy said as she walked out of the room. Charlie nodded and began to eat the rest of the food that was his, watching Harry sleep.

* * *

"This way, Mister Malfoy," a Ministry worker called as he led Draco down to the interrogation cell Flint was being held in. Draco nodded and followed silently, letting the worker ramble on about the "Great Harry Potter". Draco smiled to himself as he thought about how much Harry hated his fame. Draco walked into the short worker when he came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh dear…Master Flint, I thought Ms. Tonks told you to wait in the other room," the worker said to Flint's father. Draco stiffened when his eyes trained on him.

"Master Malfoy," Rajas Flint drawled coldly. Draco's left eye twitched slightly as he called on his pureblood lessons that he stopped using the instant he was disowned.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, a Master." Draco replied coldly, letting the old sneer come back. It felt foreign to him. "I am sure you were aware of this, as it was all over the Daily Prophet that Lucius Malfoy disowned me at the tender age of sixteen."

Rajas sneered in triumph. "Yes, I know. But you are still a pureblood wizard, Malfoy, so to me you are still Master of your family."

"Ah, so you ARE an idiot," Draco said, smiling cockily. Rajas growled incoherently and stalked up to Draco.

"Silly little _boy_, Marcus will be set free. And I hope you are smart enough to be on _Marcus' _side and not that fucking _savior _Harry fucking Potter." Rajas whispered harshly, spitting in Draco's face when he stressed words. Draco felt his face flush in anger and his mouth tighten. Draco lifted his right hand slowly and deliberately, wiping the spit off his face. He rose to his full height and sneered down his nose.

"Rajas, don't be so foolish as to think that I would favor a rapist over a rape _victim_. Besides, _Harry fucking Potter_ is my friend. Your son, he is my _enemy _now. If I can, I _WILL _kill him. I suggest you watch yourself, too, because you piss me off. People who piss off Malfoys', whether or not they're considered one, tend to…disappear." Draco said threateningly. Rajas backed off at once, a flicker of fear crossing his eyes. Draco smiled in cold satisfaction and shoved him out of his way. He walked in through the opened door of Flint's holding cell without looking back at Rajas.

Flint looked up and relief crossed his features. Draco raised an eyebrow and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Flint," Draco said detachedly. He felt extremely satisfied when Flint's relief turned to hopelessness.

"Draco! Please, tell me you've come to help me out of this fucking mess!?" Flint pleaded desperately. Draco just stared at him, his expression colder than ever before.

"Why, my dear _Flint_, why on _earth _would I be here to help you? You raped Harry. I _saw you rape him._ I'm only here to wish you well in hell."

Marcus sat there for a few minutes, just staring at him. Suddenly, rage entered his eyes and marred his features. White hot waves of magic seemed to be rolling off of Flint, sending Draco's senses reeling. But Draco just stood there and took it. Flint didn't scare him, and neither did his rage.

When Flint realized this, he let his overflowing magic taper to nothing. He glared murderously at Draco, imagining so many ways in which to kill him. Draco stared back, coldly. After a few more minutes, Draco opened the door. He turned around, smiling savagely.

"Oh, and Flint, I can't wait to watch your execution…I can not wait." Draco whispered. With that said, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room, Flint's screams of fury echoing behind him. He kept walking until he reached the main entrance where he picked a fire place and flooed back home.

**_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_**

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone. I appologize again for taking so long, still working through a writer's block here...but it's getting better! And, if anyone know's what Flint's father's name is...I wouldn't be opposed to learning it. Thanks again, please review!_


	20. Wanna Go To A Concert?

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated! I had to get a few things in order before I could start writing this chapter, and then school became a serious pain so I had to pay more atention to that than I could this story. But, now I'm out for summer and I plan on working on this story. Sadly, there's really only a few more chapters to go, plus that lovely slashy scene you've all been waiting for ((you know, the one where Draco and Harry have sex /wink wink/)). I swear that's all coming as soon and as fast as I can. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Thank you all who've been waiting so patiently! I love you all!

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as Harry Potter, JKR does!

_And, I apologize that it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer!_

* * *

_Chapter 18: Wanna go to a Concert?_

"I can not WAIT for this! Baby showers are SO exciting!" Pansy exclaimed with excitement shining in her eyes. Draco only shook his head and sat further back in the chair.

"Do I honestly have to go, I thought it was supposed to be a women only sorta thing?" Draco whined. Harry giggled softly, Draco blushed, Charlie smiled.

"You're gay, Draco, so Hermione figured that you wouldn't mind being subjected talk of men and shit like that." Pansy explained a serious expression glued to her face. Draco burst out laughing.

"Okay, since you put it that way, I'll force myself to listen to you all talk about men and their asses and stuff." Draco said in between his laughter. Pansy smiled and nodded in approval. Things had been greatly improving. Charlie was slowly distancing himself from Harry, though in all honesty Harry didn't seem to notice it. Draco rarely left the house and Charlie rarely came over.

"Yeah, plus, Charlie and me were invited too, so you're not going to be completely alone, surrounded by so many women." Harry said quietly. Draco smiled widely at Harry's voice. Harry hadn't been talking much.

"Yep, and we get to meet George's lover too," Charlie added. Draco smiled slightly, wondering who this mystery person was. Pansy stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink, coming back out to a sight she hadn't expected.

"What the hell?"

"Well….err….Harry thought it'd be fun to…I dunno…I guess…" Charlie spluttered, not sure how to explain the situation any. Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco, who was blushing furiously whilst clutching her leather tome.

"I noticed the book just lying there and I was curious…..I went to grab it and well…apparently Draco didn't want me to…" Harry supplied, blushing even worse than Draco. Pansy shook her head. She wasn't sure how long Draco was going to keep this act up, but she really wanted to hit him over the head with a beater's bat. Especially seeing as Harry and Draco fit each other perfectly. Harry with his arms around Draco trying to grab the tome (not to mention the fact that Draco was lying on his stomach on the floor and Harry was lying on top of him.)

Harry stood up and dusted his jeans off and smiled apologetically to Pansy and then to Charlie. Draco stood up and carried the old tome back over to the book case where he shoved in some random place before heading off towards the bed room.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for that baby shower." Draco said as he walked through the door. Pansy smirked knowingly, Draco had a little problem that needed to be fixed before he let ANYONE see his front side again.

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

"Pansy, Harry, Draco, Charlie! I'm so glad you all could make it!" Hermione squealed in delight. She waddled her way over to them and gave each of them a hug. All returned her hug, making sure they didn't harm the baby in any way.

Draco looked up and saw Fred and George standing by the fire place, whispering conspiratorially. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on, but he did need to speak with George. He walked over to the twins cautiously, and tapped George on the shoulder. Well, at least he had THOUGHT it was George.

"Oi!…Malfoy, what in Merlin's toe jam do you want?" Fred asked, a little shocked at the contact. Draco apologized and looked at George.

"Um..Sir, I needed to speak with you. It's about, err, Flint," Draco said. George nodded, smiled at his twin, and lead Draco away.

"What is it you want to know?"

"When is he being executed…or receiving the Kiss?"

"Three weeks tomorrow."

"Thank you George, I can't wait to watch it."

"Of course, Draco. I see you came dateless," George play mocked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I see you came dateless too," Draco shot back playfully. George only shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, she's in the bathroom. Spilled a little wine on her dress. You stick around a few minutes and you'll be able to meet her."

Draco nodded and stood there, talking to George about his double life as a joke shop owner and Minister of Magic. Halfway through their conversation, George stopped talking and smiled insanely at someone behind Draco. Draco turned to see who it was and felt his jaw drop.

A girl, looking about twenty seven or twenty eight, stood a few feet behind him. She had dark purple hair, border lining black, and pale ruby colored eyes. She had pale skin that was accentuated by her long, purple and black dress. Draco noticed that her hair seemed to be concealing something and upon further looking, he discovered that she had elf ears.

"Sora, come here my love," George said to her. She smiled at him and walked the rest of the way, stopping beside him. George wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple before turning back to Draco.

"Draco, this is Sora Willow…Sora, this is one of my friends, Draco." George said in a mock professional tone. Sora giggled and smiled at Draco.

"Hello Draco," Sora said. Her voice was a soft and melodic. Draco smiled at her.

"Hello Sora….if it you don't find the question rude of offensive…are….are you part elf?" Draco asked timidly, afraid of offending the woman. She smiled and nodded her head.

"You saw my ears?" Sora asked out of curiosity as to how he knew. He nodded and looked over to see Harry staring at them (namely him but Draco is still too stupid to admit it). Bidding the two fair well, Draco walked over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked curiously. Harry smiled and pointed to the fireplace, where pictures sat on the mantle. Draco looked them over, stopping short on a picture of himself and Harry that was taken during the war.

"Look at you two, you guys looked like you were dating back then. Hell, everyone thought you two were." Hermione said, waddling up behind them. Draco jumped, blushing. Harry shook his head.

"We weren't dating." Harry said softly. Hermione looked at him and thought to herself, _'But that didn't stop you from wishing that you were….' _

"Well…I knew that. But, I've got a proposition for you two. I already ran it past Pansy, Fred, George, and Sora." Hermione said. Draco raised his eyebrow enquiringly.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well…there's this concert that's going down in Paris. I got tickets for all of us. I was hoping you'd like to go…" Hermione said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sure…who's concert is it?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled happily at him.

"It's a band called Evanescence. They're from the US. I heard them playing while I was in that muggle music store in London. I liked them and I know that we all share the same musical interest." Hermione replied, hoping that Draco wouldn't change his mind. It was very important for him to go to this concert. Hermione had pulled some strings and learned what songs could be playing. And one song was important. To both Draco and Harry.

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

Fred smiled to himself as he walked into his room above the shop. He couldn't believe that George had announced his and Sora's engagement quite like that, but it was still funny. Sitting down on his bed, Fred stared happily up at the ceiling. Not only did George get someone, he did too.

He'd spent the entire baby shower/part talking none other than Pansy Parkinson. They both quickly realized that they had a LOT in common. It hadn't been long after that they'd agreed to go out on a date. Fred hoped that it'd work, he was tired of being alone.


	21. The Concert

wow...I hadn't expected to get this done as fast as I did, but I did...you gotta love the insperation of music...well, yeah. I was so excited about this chapter that I was actually shaking. This is one of THE most important chapters hence forth. Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: I honestly don't think there's really anything in this chapter that warrants a warning...

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter, or Evanescence...

The concert is based off of the 'Anywhere but Home' CD...please read and review!

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

_Chapter 19: The Concert_

Pansy smiled at Fred as they waited for Harry and Draco to finish getting around. Fred had come over to retrieve them and had been amused to see Pansy screaming at them to get their asses ready.

"Were they screwing or something in there? Honestly, why does it have to take them so long to get around?" Fred asked. Pansy smirked and shook her head.

"No, they won't even admit that they like each other. But they take so long because, well, they're them…plus, they're kinda gay, if that's any reason."

"Oh," was all Fred said. Suddenly the door burst open to see Draco glaring at them.

"I bloody resent that. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I take that long. I was waiting to use the restroom!" Draco ground out, walking over to the fireplace where he picked something up and stuck it in his pocket. Harry walked out a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry we took so long, that was my fault. I was taking a shower." Harry said sheepishly. Pansy smiled and shook her head before she pulled her cloak on. Draco and Harry followed suit before they followed Fred out of the apartment.

They met up with George, Sora, and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron where they portkeyed to a hotel in Paris. They'd decided to stay there because it wasn't good for Hermione to use a portkey twice in one day. They got their rooms around and hung out until it was time to go down to where the concert was.

Loud screaming for the band met their ears as they entered. Hermione found herself grinning, knowing that it was closing in on that time. Pansy caught her smile and smiled one of her own, knowing what Hermione was thinking.

They stopped at good spot to stand, and waited with everyone else for the band to come on. Draco glared dangerously at any and all females (and a few males) who tried approaching Harry. Fred doing the same to all the guys who were considering Pansy. George didn't have to bother seeing as he kept Sora in his arms the entire time. Hermione smiled, satisfied. Her work was halfway done. All they needed to do now was kiss. Both Draco and Harry, AND Pansy and Fred.

Harry was about to comment on the two men's odd behavior when the lighting changed and soft music began to play. The cheering died down slightly, the lights flashing from blue to green and red and purple. The screaming took on a knew volume when the lead singer was finally revealed in a flash of aqua colored light singing "Haunted."

They listened to the song, feeling their bodies move with the music. Hermione had been right, they all loved it. The next song came on, and they became even more wrapped up in the music. Draco hadn't even noticed how close he'd been dancing to Harry, or that Harry was dancing just as close to him. Fred's arm was in the air, moving up and down with all the other people's arms in rhythm to the song, his head following the same motion as his arm.

Harry loved the way the lights flashed and changed colors. He felt that he could almost connect with this song, "Going Under". The lights faded as the song came to an end. The lights began to fade to a normal hue, revealing the lead singer up on the part of the stage that protrudes out into the audience.

"Merci Paris!" was screamed into the microphone, which was met by loud screams and cheers from the fans. She said something else but Harry didn't catch it and then the lights went out and bright white lights started flashing as the next song came on.

"Hey Draco! This song sounds a lot like how you were before you found Harry!" Pansy screamed over the roar of the crowed and song, referring to "Taking Over Me" which was the song that was currently being sung. Draco blushed and glared at her, hoping that Harry hadn't heard her. Draco knew she was right though.

The next song came on, with some more loud cheering. Pansy felt that she rather liked this one. As the song ended, the lead singer spoke a little bit, telling the audience that they were going to be singing a song by another band.

Harry listened to the lyrics, already feeling like he could connect to it. He allowed the lyrics to flow through him, smiling serenely. Draco watched Harry, feeling certain parts of him stir as he witnessed Harry's smile. He shook his head, knowing that he'd definitely need a cold shower when they got back to the hotel. Draco smiled as he turned to watch the band up on stage, he'd caught part of the chorus and it made him think of Flint. Flint receiving the Kiss. Oh, he could not wait!

The song ended and the next one started right after it. This had been the song that convinced Hermione to buy the tickets. It was called "My Last Breath". It had made her think of Draco and Harry. She couldn't wait for her plans to unfold.

The song ended and the next song began, the little piano rift catching George's attention. Fred followed along when the lead singer began throwing her arm in the air, leading the crowd. Sora soon joined Fred in the "arm banging", making George smile. Hermione listened to the lyrics, feeling her heart sadden considerably. It made her think of Ron. Gods, she missed him.

The song ended and the lead singer, who Sora had asked around and found out that it was Amy Lee, began talking to the crowd a little. She sat at a piano and began playing a sad sounding song. The lyrics following it confirmed the true extent of it's sorrow. Harry felt tears start to well up in his eyes slightly, the song was so depressing to him. Draco noticed Harry's reaction and moved a little closer grasping his hand in comfort.

The song faded out, the cheering a bit quieter for this song than for the others, but still loud. Amy Lee thanked the crowd before beginning the next song with the piano that had all the fans screaming up until her voice resonated from the speakers. As she listened to the song, Hermione began to think more about Ron. She felt that it described what she was feeling from his death near perfectly. As the song picked up speed towards the end, Hermione shook herself. She knew the song of importance was coming up very soon, if not next.

Draco smiled up at the stage. He was really enjoying himself. As the next song started, the lights went to black and some dark blue spot lights shone on the stage. An eerie piano rift started up, hard to hear over the cheering fans who didn't seem to realize that the next song was starting. Soon after Amy sang into the microphone, without words. It was extremely eerie to hear, in Draco's opinion. He looked over to Harry, staring at the raven haired man.

As the end of the rift came to an end, Draco's head shot up as a song from his past began. The lyrics pierced him again, and he was unable to turn his face away from the stage. His hand gripping Harry's tightly, having forgotten that he was still holding it.

Harry stared at Draco in confusion, not sure why Draco was suddenly rigid as a steel bar. Tugging on Draco's hand to get his attention, Harry felt a shiver go down his spine when Draco's silver eyes caught his. Amy Lee began to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_ Harry felt his heart race. _Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. _Pansy looked over to the two, noticing their reactions. Draco's heart began to race as well.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead me, back home. _Harry swallowed convulsively, his heart pounding in his ears did nothing to drown out the song. _**Wake me up. **Wake me up inside. **I can't wake up. **Wake me up inside. **Save me. **Call my name and save me from the dark.** Wake me up. **Bid my blood to run. **I can't wake up. **Before I come undone.** Save me. **Save me from the nothing I've become._

Harry's heart kicked it up another gear, he could feel it going faster than should be humanly possible. Why the hell was this song affecting him like this?!

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me, and make me real, bring me to life. _Oh, that's why. It described his thoughts and feelings and how Draco affected him perfectly.

_**Wake me up. **Wake me up inside. **I can't wake up. **Wake me up inside. **Save me. **Call my name and save me from the dark.** Wake me up. **Bid my blood to run. **I can't wake up. **Before I come undone.** Save me. **Save me from the nothing I've become. _

Draco could faintly feel Harry's pulse through his death grip on Harry's hand. It was wild and fast. Just like his own was.

_Bring me to life. **I've become a lie, there's nothing inside. **Bring me to life._

Harry felt his face heat up. He didn't even know why he was blushing, except for the fact that Draco was staring at him, a look in his eyes that he couldn't decipher.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love. Darling, only you are the life among the dead._

Draco tried to tear his eyes away from Harry's, but it was just like the last time he'd heard this song. The only difference was, they hadn't had an audience to witness the eye-lock.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.** I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. **Don't let me die here. **There must be something more. **Bring me to life._

Harry felt his heart skip several beats for no apparent reason. He wished he knew what was going through Draco's mind right now.

_**Wake me up. **Wake me up inside. **I can't wake up. **Wake me up inside. **Save me. **Call my name and save me from the dark.** Wake me up. **Bid my blood to run. **I can't wake up. **Before I come undone.** Save me. **Save me from the nothing I've become._

Draco felt himself become completely and undeniably aroused. The look and Harry's face, the look of pure innocence, coupled with his blushing seemed to become too much.

_Bring me to life. **I've become a lie, there's nothing inside. **Bring me to life._

The song was coming to an end. Pansy had recognized it, remembering back to when Draco had recited the lyrics to her. Thinking fast she gave Harry a little shove. Shocked out of his…shock, Harry fell into Draco, who caught him before he could fall to the ground. The next song started up almost immediately after that one. Harry was still in Draco's arms. The last songs of the concert went by in a haze. Harry was still in Draco's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. ANd I know I said I'd try to make this longer, but..well...the chapter was going to end with Hermione going into labor, but I think that this ending is much better. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!


	22. I love you, Harry

Hello everyone, well...here it is! The moment you've been waiting for...well, maybe one of the moments! But alas, it has arrived! I do apologize for it being so short, I had planned on making it longer, but when I got to the point where I ended it here, I thought it was perfect, no matter how short it was. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warnings:...again, nothing of major importance, unless you don't like slash, in which case I don't know why the fuck you're reading this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...damnit...I wish I did...he's sexy!

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

_Chapter 20: I love you, Harry_

After the concert, they all headed back to the hotel. Draco was clutching Harry's hand, as Fred was clutching Pansy's. Hermione smiled in satisfaction. Her plan seemed to work. They stood in the lobby, unsure of what to do.

"Well, um…Me and Pansy were actually thinking about hitting the city, so…yeah." Fred said softly. Pansy smiled up at him. Hermione nodded, thinking that this would be good for Harry and Draco since they were sharing a room with Fred. George and Sora smiled and bid everyone goodnight, heading up to their own room. Fred and Pansy left, doing whatever it was they wanted. Hermione bid Harry and Draco goodnight, claiming exhaustion from all the excitement.

Left alone, Harry and Draco looked everywhere but at the other. After several minutes of this, Harry looked down at his right hand. Draco was still holding it, which made Harry blush. Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up. He met intense silver eyes, his heart beat becoming erratic.

"Err…" Harry said awkwardly. He didn't know what was going through the blonde's head, and he was feeling electric shocks from the skin to skin contact. (The good kind of electric shocks!) Draco continued to stare at him, as if deciding something.

Harry's blush started to creep down his neck, disappearing into his shirt. Draco smiled at him then, a soft smile that made butterflies explode in Harry's stomach.

"Raven…" Draco whispered before he pulled Harry into his arms. Harry stared up at the slightly taller man in surprise. Draco chose this opportunity, while Harry's face was in perfect position, to lower his face. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco's lips met his in a soft, gentle kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, returning the kiss. Both had waited for this moment, unknowingly, for so long. It was like heaven for them. Pulling back after a few moments, Draco smiled at Harry.

"Draco?" Harry said, slightly confused but happy none the less. Draco kissed him again, kissing each corner of his mouth before meeting Harry's lips.

"I love you Harry, I always have it seems." Draco whispered against Harry's ear. Harry's eyes widened and his breath hitched. His heart leaped into his throat when Draco moved back, staring at him with soft silver eyes.

"I…I've loved you since the War," Harry whispered after a few moments. Draco smiled widely, causing the empty lobby to light up. Draco pulled him into a gentle embrace. Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck, smelling the scent of him and committing it to memory.

"Come one, let's go back to our room." Draco said after a few moments. Harry nodded and let Draco lead him to the elevator.


	23. Hello and Goodbye

_Here's the next chapter. I appologize for taking as long as I did to get this to you, but this was actually a really hard chapter for me to write. You'll understand when you read it. _

_Warnings: Character death and the usual_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

_Chapter 21: Hello and Goodbye_

Draco and Harry stopped in front of their hotel room. Draco searched his pockets for the key to the room, muttering profanities under his breath when he had to re-check his pockets. Harry smiled at him lovingly. Finding the key, Draco stuck it in the door. Just as they were about to step through the threshold, a pained moan came from the room across from theirs. Harry whipped around and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he knocked again, louder.

"Hermione?" Harry said loudly when no reply came from his second knock. After a few seconds, the door opened and Harry and Draco rushed in. Hermione was laying on her bed, holding her belly with a pained expression on her face.

"H-Harry….the baby….it's…c-coming!" Hermione panted out. Harry's eyes widened and he and Draco rushed over to her.

"We have to get you to a Wizarding Hospital, I don't know how to deliver babies," Draco said in a slightly hysterical voice. Hermione shook her head.

"There's no time…..Besides, we don't even know where the Paris Wizarding Hospital is!" Hermione said. Just then, another contraction started and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Draco winced slightly, knowing that Hermione was right.

"Harry, go downstairs and see if the person behind the desk can get us a ride to the hospital." Draco said. Harry nodded and left the room. Draco tried to soothe Hermione as best he could through her contractions. After a few minutes, Harry ran back into the room.

"Some lady is letting us use her limo, it's waiting outside for us right now." Harry said after he caught his breath. Draco nodded and helped Hermione to stand. Harry and Draco walked on either side of her, making sure she didn't fall. They made it to the limo and had Hermione in it before another contraction hit her.

The limo sped through the crowded city streets, making it to the hospital with Hermione only having one more contraction while in the vehicle. Harry jumped out of the back and ran up to the entrance. He grabbed a wheel chair and pushed it back to the limo. Draco helped Hermione out of the limo and into the wheel chair. Harry wheeled it through the entrance and straight up to the desk. Draco spoke rapidly in French to the woman who sat behind said desk and almost immediately afterward, Hermione was rushed to a delivery room. Draco and Harry were told to stay in the waiting room.

Draco went into the bathroom where he sent a patronous message to Fred, Pansy, George, and Sora. When he was finished with that, he went back out into the waiting room and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, fear eating away at him for Hermione. Harry buried his face into Draco's chest when he heard Hermione's screams coming from her hospital room.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_"Harry, please…I want you to be the godfather of my child!" Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. Harry nodded, feeling tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Harry!" Hermione said before the doctors rushed Harry out of the room._

Harry stared at little Ronald and Karin Weasley, his thoughts replaying that scene over and over again. He couldn't believe it. He could NOT believe it. Harry kicked the wall under the glass window that allows visitors to see into the nursery.

"Harry," Pansy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw tears in her eyes. "This isn't your fault. No one knew that Hermione was pregnant with twins, or that she'd d-" Pansy stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Harry nodded, knowing she was right.

Fred and George paced the hallway while Draco sat in the corner. Sora stared after George, unsure of what to do.

"This is so unfair!" Harry managed to squeak out before uncontrollable sobs shook him. Draco jumped up and pulled Harry into his arms, tears running freely down his cheeks. Pansy's tears began to flow freely too. Fred went over to her and pulled her into his arms. George pinched his nose, a pained expression on his face. Sora walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Damnit…" Fred said softly. He glared up at the ceiling. "Why the fuck do you have to do this!?" Fred demanded the air.

"Why did you take our little sister from us now?" George said softly, also looking up at the ceiling.

"First you take Ron…and now you take Hermione! What more do you want from our family!" Fred said harshly to the air.

Harry shuddered and clung to Draco even more tightly. Pansy buried her face in Fred's chest. Sora kissed George's neck, rubbing small circles on his mid-back in a soothing manner.

A nurse walked out of the nursery and stood there for a moment. Harry looked up an her inquiringly.

"I need to know which of you is the legal guardian of Ronald and Karin Weasley." The nurse said gently. Harry pulled out of Draco's arms and muttered an 'I am'. The nurse smiled slightly and beckoned him over to her. Harry obliged and walked over until he was right in front of her.

"Sir, the twins are in perfect health. You can take them home this time tomorrow."

Harry nodded and thanked her before walking back over to Draco. Draco hugged him tightly before letting Harry move back over to stand in front of the nursery window. The other's looked up at Harry, a little curious.

"Dear Merlin, why do we have to say hello to two beautiful little babies and goodbye to their mother in the same day?" Harry asked softly, placing his hand on the window.

_"Death and life co-exist. One cannot happen without the other. That's the way things work. That's how I go each day without Ron. I know that if he hadn't died, then a little baby wouldn't have their life. Everyone deserves to live Harry, you of all people know that." Hermione said, smiling sadly at him. Harry looked up, tears in his eyes. Hermione gave him a one-armed hug before going over to the counter in her bookshop. _

_"Just remember Harry, not a single one of us blames you for Ron's death."_

"Come on, it's been an extremely long night. We should go get some sleep," George said softly. Everyone nodded and headed towards the elevator to take them to the hospital entrance. Harry turned around slowly and walked over to the stairs instead. Draco followed him after assuring the other's that they'd be fine. Draco caught up to Harry and walked beside him, grabbing his hand comfortingly.

They walked back to the hotel they were staying at. Despite the physically and emotionally exhausting day, no one got very much sleep that night. And Harry didn't sleep at all.

_Normally, after a person's Bonded dies they soon follow. Unable to live without their Bonded, they usually kill themselves or die mysteriously. No one has been able to pinpoint the cause of death if the other Bonded chooses to try and live without their Bonded._

_**Of course, Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other. Everyone knew it, everyone saw it, well…except for them. But, when they finally did see it, it was the most beautiful love between two people that the Weasley clan had ever had the privilege of seeing. McGonagall was the one who married them, and when they said their final vows a beautiful glow emanated around the two. Everyone assumed that it was something that happened normally at Hogwarts' weddings. Hermione knew that it was really telling them that her and Ron were Soul Mates.**_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sure a lot of you are probably wondering why I didn't just let Hermione live, but I thought it truely horrible of me to even consider it. In my mind, I've always imagined Ron and Hermione being soul mates; so of course, if you go with the story and the Vinculum Animus theory, Hermione was destined to die. That's why I ended this chapter (sorry for any confusion!) the way I did, and I hope that it makes sense to you all. Thank you for reading. There's only about two or three more chapters plus the epilogue!_


	24. The Water Vow

_(Jumps up and down excitedly) Now, I do wish to appologize to any of you who were a little confused with the last chapter. I hadn't meant to make you think that the story was over in my author's note at the end of said chapter. Because, it's not. But anyway, I think you're going to LOVE this chapter. At least, I hope so. I hade loads of fun writing this one and I hope you have loads of fun reading it!_

_Warnings: (shrugs) the ussual I suppose..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I really wish I did (grins)_

* * *

_Chapter 22: The Water Vow_

_Three months later:_

Draco laughed, watching Harry try to change Ronald's diaper. Draco had Karin all cleaned up and into a new one and couldn't help but watch as Harry shielded himself from the little boy's projectile urine. Pansy walked into the living room, and seeing what was going on, laughed.

"Harry, what in Merlin's pink boxers are you doing!?" Pansy managed out in between her giggles.

"I'm TRYING to change Ron's diaper, what does it bleeding LOOK like I'm doing!?" Harry practically screamed out. Pansy and Draco both couldn't help themselves, and ended up on the floor from laughter.

Harry finally managed to get a clean diaper onto Ron and he put him back into the playpen. Turning around, he glared at the two former Slytherins.

"You think that's funny, do you? Well, next time one of YOU can change Ron's diaper!" Harry huffed and went into the kitchen. With that declaration, Pansy and Draco sobered up real quick like.

"Aw…baby, you're so good at changing Ron's diaper though! You'll just get upset if one of us does it wrong." Draco said sweetly, following Harry into the kitchen and giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh well, looks like that's a problem I'll have to get over." Harry said before putting the baby formula away. Draco pouted, make Harry laugh.

"Oh, don't pout love, you know that doesn't work on me. Besides, it makes you look like a sodding twelve year old, and I don't want to think I'm dating a twelve year old." Harry said, causing Draco scowl and plop down into a chair.

"And anyway, YOU yourself don't have to change Ron's diaper. All I said was that ONE of you do it." Harry said, walking over to Draco and kissing him on the cheek. Draco grinned evilly and couldn't wait. He was most definitely going to make Pansy change Ron's diaper.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Draco woke up and rolled over, his hand coming into contact with warm flesh. He smiled and opened his eyes, staring at Harry's sleeping face. Placing a small kiss to Harry's lips, Draco got up and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Coming back out a half hour later, Draco smiled as he stood in the doorway and watched Harry cuddling with Ron and Karin. Draco knew that Harry already considered the twins his children by all but blood. So did Draco.

Draco grinned when Karin seemed to notice that Harry was currently paying more attention to her brother. So, she pulled Ron's hair. Ron pouted and then pulled her hair. Harry chuckled softly and pulled them apart. For three-month-olds, they were rather rambunctious.

Draco couldn't help but think of how much they reminded him of Fred and George. Draco was afraid to see what they'd grow up to be like. Harry looked up and saw Draco.

"Draco love, come over here and hold Karin." Harry said. Draco obliged, pulling the little girl into his lap once he was settled on the bed comfortably.

"So, what do you think, do you want children of your own?" Harry asked curiously, knowing how much Draco adored the twins. Draco shrugged, smiling as he let Karin grip his index finger and yank on it gently.

"Well, I do like the idea of having my own son or daughter, but I'm gay. There's no way I'd ever sleep with a woman. And for two men to have a child together, one must take a potion and then the couple would have to have sex. A lot." Draco said, emphasizing the last two words. Harry blushed and looked down at Ron, who was pulling at his hair.

"I'd love a kid of my own." Harry said. He was going to say something more when Pansy rushed in.

"Sorry to disrupt whatever, but I need to get ready and I left my favorite pair of earrings in my dresser drawer." Pansy said as she began opening the drawers of said dresser and searching frantically.

"Where's the fire, Pans?" Draco asked.

"I've got a date with Fred in an hour, he's taking me to some fancy restaurant for breakfast." Pansy said. Finding her earrings, she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before the two wizards could ask any more questions.

"I'm glad to see that Fred and Pansy are hitting it off. I hope it works for them." Harry said softly. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, Merlin knows Pansy seems to have horrendous luck with relationships." Draco said. He cringed when Pansy screeched some odd profanity through the door.

"Pansy apparently has good hearing too," Harry said, laughing. Draco smacked him playfully before kissing his cheek.

"Well, what do you say we feed these two their breakfast?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and they stood, carrying the twins out of their room and into the kitchen.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Draco walked in the front door of the apartment quietly. He looked around the living room and sighed when he didn't see anyone. That meant that Harry and Pansy were still at the joke shop with the twins, visiting Fred and George. Figuring that they wouldn't be back for a while, Draco went and took a shower.

About a half hour later, Draco came out of the bedroom feeling more human than he did before his shower. Bored, he wandered over to the bookshelf. He looked at the spines of the books, hoping something might catch his eye. Well, something did. He picked up the thick, cloth-bound book and took it over to the couch where he sprawled himself out on it.

He flipped through the pages, reading something that caught his eye and skipping over the things that didn't. Draco stopped short on a half-page description. He read it, then he re-read it. And he started thinking. This, I want this. With Harry.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Draco swallowed nervously. It was the twins first birthday. And his and Harry's one year anniversary. Draco thought back to all that had happened in that year and few moths or so ago. Everything that Harry went through, it had still given Harry horrendous nightmares. Pansy, Fred, George, Sora, Charlie, and Draco convinced Harry to go to therapy for a while. It helped. Harry's nightmares subsided.

Draco had watched Marcus Flint receive The Kiss four months ago. A month after Flint's punishment, Draco and Harry moved into Harry's house. They spent an entire day decorating the twins' bedrooms and nursery. When they were a little older, they'd be moved into their own rooms and allowed to redecorate it however they pleased.

That's where Draco was headed now. His and Harry's home. They were throwing a party for Ron and Karin and Draco knew that he and Harry would celebrate their anniversary later that night after dropping the two one-year-olds off at Pansy's and Fred's apartment. But, Draco had plans. Ever since he'd read that half-page description of a ceremony nine moths ago, he'd been planning this moment. He checked his pocket, ensuring that the ring was where he'd stuck it on the way home from Diagon Alley.

Entering the house, Draco smiled a greeting to Charlie and his new boyfriend, Shea. He accepted the hugs he received from Pansy and Sora, and the handshakes from George and Fred. He walked over to Harry and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him lovingly before letting the emerald eyed man go. Ron raised his arms up, alerting Draco that he wanted to be picked up.

Obliging the birthday boy, he sighed when Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and hugged him as tight as his one-year-old frame would allow. Karin walked over to them and raised her arms for Harry, giggling softly. Harry picked her up and let the little girl play with his hair, which now reached down to the small of his back.

"It's amazing, how much Ron looks like his mother and Karin looks like her father," Fred said as he walked over to them. Draco and Harry both nodded their agreement.

"Yes, well, let us just hope that they both acquire their mother's brains." Pansy said, coming up beside Fred. The whole room exploded with laughter. Draco kissed the top of Ron's head before handing him over to his Uncle Fred. Turning to Harry, he felt his stomach explode with butterflies. Harry smiled lovingly at him, and Draco smiled back. He glanced at the Dragon statue with the silver and emerald colored flames. Taking a deep breath, Draco pulled the ring out of his pocket and dropped to one knee in front of Harry and in plain sight for the rest of the room. Draco saw Harry's eyes go wide and heard the collective gasp from the men and the collective sigh from the women.

"Harry, I know it's only been a year since we got together, but I feel as though we've been together much, much longer. Besides, I've loved you for so long. So Harry, would you do me the honor of becoming my Bonded?" Draco asked as he held the ring up. He waited in nervous anticipation. Harry put Karin in Pansy's arms and dropped to his knees in front of Draco.

"Draco, my lovely Dragon, I love you. YES! I will, I want to!" Harry whispered, smiling his heartbreakingly beautiful smile. The room erupted into applause as Draco dragged Harry to him and snogged him like there was no tomorrow. Karin and Ron giggled happily, not exactly aware of what was happening but realizing that it was something VERY good.

_One week later:_

Draco and Harry walked over to the stream. Their friends on either side of it. Draco gave Harry a chaste kiss before he hopped over the stream and stood a few centimeters from the water's edge. Harry stood across from him and they clasped hands over the running water.

"You two remember the words?" Pansy asked softly. They nodded and took a deep breath before they opened their mouths and said together:

"Flowing water, witness this act: Our hands are bound; we make this pact."

A soft glimmer of green and silver enveloped the two and there was clapping and a few hand bells were heard. Draco stared at Harry, love shinning in his silver gaze. Harry smiled happily, feeling the heat of Draco's love surround him.

"It's done. You two are bound for life." Pansy said happily. _And it's about damn time, too. _She thought to herself as she turned her gaze to Fred, who was holding little Ron.

Draco's smile got, if at all possible, even bigger. He hopped back over the stream and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. He was so happy he read that half-page description of the Water Vow. It was perfect.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry again for any confusion I may have caused! Thanks for reading. OH! And I came up with the Water Vow idea after reading a brief description of it's meaning and the ceremony itself in Scot Cunningham's book, "Earth, Air, Fire & Water"._


	25. Love Me Please

_Warnings: SEX!!_

_Disclaimer: I only WISH I own Harry Potter..._

_Well hello, sorry for the delay, but here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it! _

_Chapter 23: Love Me Please_

Pansy and Fred walked into the front door of their apartment, Fred carrying Karin and Pansy carrying Ron. As Fred put his niece and nephew to bed, Pansy walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a piece of paper that had been torn out of a book. To be more specific, the page was from the infamous leather tome that Draco had that described the special connection between Harry and Draco. Pansy grinned, amusement sparkling in her eyes. _Damn, _she thought to herself, _I am so bleeding sneaky. _

* * *

Draco smiled gently as he stared down at Harry. Draco had only ever dreamed of this during the War and for many years after it. He couldn't believe that it had taken a song to spur him into telling Harry his true feelings. And he never would've believed that Harry returned them. But looking at where they were now, Draco was just happy that they were together, no matter how long it had taken.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly, nervous and excited all in one. Draco smiled and bent down, kissing Harry softly. Taking a deep breath, Draco leaned over and grabbed up the bottle of lube that was sitting on top of the bedside table. Harry's breath hitched as he forced himself to relax. He had read plenty of books that described what to do, and even though he wasn't exactly a virgin, it had been a significantly long time since he'd last been breached. So, it was going to be slightly painfully.

Draco kissed a trail down Harry's bare chest, stopping to tease the other's nipples for a few minutes, until he reached Harry's manhood. He used his left hand to part Harry's thighs so that he could do what needed to be done to prepare Harry for their lovemaking. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and let his index finger circle Harry's only entrance for a few minutes before gently pushing it into Harry's entrance. He waited for Harry to adjust the sensation every time he added a finger. When he was sure that Harry was completely stretched and ready for Draco, he removed his fingers and lubed up his aching manhood. He lifted Harry's legs and situated himself at Harry's entrance. Draco laced the fingers of his right hand with Harry's as he slowly entered Harry.

Both men moaned at the feeling. Draco kept still until Harry nodded that he was ready. He moved slowly and gently, trying to show Harry how much he loved him without words. Draco moved in and out of Harry slowly, finding his sweet spot and causing Harry to scream Draco's name in ecstasy. They moved together, a fire burning in both their bellies at the sensations. Draco felt himself coming closer to completion and he grabbed Harry's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Harry moaned out Draco's name, sending Draco over the edge. He came hard into Harry. Harry came right after him. If it wasn't for their current state of euphoria, they both would have noticed the beautiful, yet eerie, glow that surrounded them and permeated their room.

* * *

Pansy knocked on the door to Harry and Draco's house at ten a.m. the next morning. She turned and watched Karin and Ron rolling around on the grass in the front yard, giggling and laughing. Pansy smiled, thinking of how proud Hermione and her husband would be of their children. Pansy turned around at the sound of the front door opening. She smiled when she saw the state that Draco was in.

"Good morning sunshine," Pansy said cheerily. Draco smiled and shook his head, adjusting the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Pansy, mind grabbing the twins and bringing them inside while I go wake up Harry and get dressed?" Draco asked over his shoulder as he walked back into the house leaving Pansy no choice BUT doing as he asked. Shaking her head, Pansy went over to the two one-year-olds and picked them up. She carried them into the house, shutting the front door with her foot. She set them down on the floor of the living room and went over to the couch where she sat and waited for the two newly bonded wizards.

Pansy looked around the living room, spotting pictures of Draco and Harry from the War, when they were sitting at the chart table plotting the next move against Voldemort, when they were sitting with Hermione and Ron, eating lunch and planning some sort of mischief. She saw the picture of Draco carrying Harry off the battle field. On the mantle of the fire place she saw multiple pictures of Karin and Ron by themselves, with Draco or Harry, with Fred and George, and various other people. She smiled, knowing that this was most definitely a happy home. It was then that Draco and Harry walked into the living room. Pansy had to stop herself from laughing at the sight of Harry. His long hair was pulled back into a disheveled ponytail and his clothes were wrinkled. Draco seemed to have brushed his hair and had put on a pair of baggy black pants. Harry smiled happily when he saw the twins and he went over to them, picking them up and hugging them. Draco sat in the chair across from Pansy and Harry moved over to him, sitting on Draco's lap.

They sat like that, watching the twins play with their toys and talking about random things. After a few hours, Harry went to take a shower and Pansy left to go help Fred with the joke shop.

_When those who are Bonded Souls consummate their love through the act of sex, the one who is taken will bear a child (it does not matter whether the two are the same gender.)_

* * *

_Author's note: I am sad to say that there is really only one more chapter and then the epilogue...but alas, all good things must come to an end eventually...thanks for reading, and I'd love it if you would review..._


	26. An Ally in the Dark

_Warnings: the usual..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it...unfortunately..._

_Well...(sobs) there's just the epilogue left now...I'm so sad! So, without further waiting, An Ally in the Dark! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and reviews would be lovely._

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

_Chapter 24: An Ally in the Dark_

Harry smiled serenely as he felt the wind toy with his hair and the sun shine warm on his face. As Harry thought back on his life thus far, he realized that he had spent much time in forced darkness. Ever since he had learned of his destiny, Harry had forced himself to give up the notion of a future beyond the War and his final battle with Voldemort. And then when he'd survived the Final Battle, Harry had lived with some hope that he'd be able to settle down with someone like Oliver or Charlie. But obviously that hadn't happened, and when he'd been taken by Lucius Malfoy, Harry had given up all hope of surviving again. Of course, he was once again (pleasantly, I might add) surprised to survive. He noted happily that it was Draco who had saved him once more. Of course, the incident with Flint had set him back, but Harry had survived. Draco had kept him from total depression, something neither Ron nor Hermione had ever been able to do after the War had ended and all the deaths had taken their toll on Harry.

And it was at Pansy's and Fred's wedding, where Harry was holding a very antsy Ron, that Harry realized something. When Draco rescued him from that dark room nearly two years ago, Draco had become Harry's ally in the dark. The darkness of the room and the darkness of Harry himself. Harry was absolutely positive that had it been anyone other than Draco, Harry would have surely been committed to St. Mungo's for mental issues. Or, and Harry cringed as he thought about it, dead due to suicide. The music that announced the bride's ascension to the alter brought Harry out of his thoughts and back to his current duty: keeping one Ronald Weasley in check as the bride's maids, flower girl, and bride herself walked down the aisle.

Harry grinned as he saw the look of total adoration and love on Fred's face. Harry decided that Fred and Pansy really were the perfect match. Both of them were devious and sneaky, they both had a great sense of humor, and they both had a passion for their work. Harry turned his attention back to the procession and smiled madly at the sight of the maid of honor. Harry hadn't honestly thought that Draco would go through with it, but he had. And the sight of Draco in a deep green skirt and button up shirt was brilliant. Pansy's excuse for making Draco maid of honor was that one, Draco was gay so it was perfectly okay and two, because Draco was her best friend and she refused to have none OTHER than her best friend as her maid of honor. Whichever excuse was more appropriate, it was still amusing to see Draco in a skirt.

As the wedding commenced, Harry listened to Headmistress McGonagall's words as he stared over the landscape of Hogwarts. Harry thought how funny it was that he was back. He'd never believed that he'd ever set foot on Hogwarts after all that had happened. Harry smiled as he watched Karin fidget with the basket of flowers. Draco took Pansy's bouquet, signaling that it was time for Pansy and Fred to exchange their vows. Harry listened, smiling at the words and the love that was tangible in their voices. When the two exchanged rings and kissed, cheers went through the small throng of people that were present.

Later that night at the reception, Pansy pulled Harry out of the Great Hall and convinced him to walk with her through the corridors of Hogwarts. They walked in companionable silence until they reached the destination that Pansy had decided upon. Harry stared out over the land from the window, waiting for Pansy to say what she needed to say. After a few moments silence, Harry looked over to see Pansy staring at him in uncertainty, apprehension clear in her eyes.

"What is it Pansy?" Harry asked, concerned. Pansy smiled reassuringly, though an air of nervousness seemed to creep over them. Harry stared at her patiently until she finally pulled something out from the top of her wedding dress. She handed the old, folded parchment to Harry, she blushed.

"I suppose it wasn't exactly right of me to keep this from you two, but I didn't want it to stop you guys from doing what I knew you both wanted since school. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but if you really don't want it, you can go to a wizarding doctor and they'll take care of it." Pansy said a bit sheepishly. Harry stared at her, his confusion evident in his emerald eyes. Pansy sighed and shook her head, pointing to the parchment she gave him. "Just read that. It'll make sense when you do."

Harry nodded and did as told, not noticing her slip away as he became caught up in the new information he was now learning about his and Draco's bond. He blushed a deep crimson as he read further down the page.

* * *

Harry stared at the trees from his second floor balcony. It was a beautiful night, and Harry hoped that Fred and Pansy were enjoying their first night as a married couple. Harry thought back to the information Harry learned earlier that night. He couldn't believe that he managed to get so lucky, but he had. And this notion caused the smile that was now spread over his face.

Harry looked up at the starlit sky, feeling as if all of those he lost were there. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione were all looking down at him. It was then that Harry remembered something Hermione had said a long time ago, back when Harry and Draco weren't talking.

_"Differences, that's what keeps us from each other." _

"You're right Hermione, differences was what kept us from each other. But now, now I know that we're not so different. I mean, look at me and Draco, and Fred and Pansy. It was only the prejudices of the different Houses that made us think that the other was too different for us to bother associating with. But you know what 'Mione, I'm glad that we were proven wrong."

"Harry love, who're you talking to?" Draco asked, walking out in nothing but a towel. Harry turned and smiled at him, feeling his trousers grow tight at the sight of a half naked, and dripping wet, Draco.

"No one really, just to myself and the air."

Draco just shook his head and smiled. "Well, in that case, come to bed. Your trousers look as if they need to be removed." Draco whispered seductively and turned, swaying his hips as he walked back into the bedroom. Harry groaned and went to follow him, pausing momentarily to look back up at the sky.

"Oh yeah, and Hermione, guess what! I'm pregnant!"

"Harry! I'm on the bed, naked and waiting!"

"Coming!"

"You better not be! I haven't even gotten to touch you!"


	27. Epilogue

_It has been one year today since I first posted this story. I don't know why, but to me it seems oddly appropriate that I managed to finish this and post it on this day._

_Warings: well...I don't think there's any language to be honest...but the true warning for this chapter is...that it's the last one! _

_Disclaimer: I really, really wish that I owned the fantastic world of Harry Potter, but I don't..._

_I'm so terribly sad...this is the very last chapter of this story! (sobbing) I would just like to thank EVERYONE for all their wonderful reviews and all the encouragement I recieved from you guys to keep going with this story. It means so much. And thank you for making my first chapter story such a huge success! I love you all! And now, on with the show!_

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

_Epilogue: eleven years later_

_"_LILY NARCISSA POTTER!" Draco screeched at his eleven year old daughter. Said girl giggled and ran into the next room, taking her and her brother's Hogwarts letters with her. Karin, now twelve, just laughed as Draco chased after his daughter. Harry walked in the front door and was immediately assaulted with the chaos of his family.

"Father, Lily said I didn't get into Hogwarts! She said I'm just a squib! Is that right?!" James, Lily's twin brother, whined as he ran up to his father. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"'It's been like this all day, dad. And Karin's been encouraging Lily." Ron said, looking up from his potions text book. Karin rolled her eyes and went back to reading a Quidditch magazine that just so happened to feature her favorite team, the Chuddly Cannons.

"Don't worry James, I highly doubt you're a squib. You know Lily just likes picking on you. She gets that from your dad." Harry said, smiling reassuringly at his son. James beamed and went tearing into the kitchen, yelling at his twin sister. Draco walked out of the kitchen, scowling and clutching his children's acceptance letters in his left hand.

"Harry, remind me again how those two are MY children?" Draco grumbled as he collapsed in the armchair closest to the fireplace. Harry chuckled and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek before he sat down in the chair opposite his lover.

"Draco, my love, James and Lily both have your pale and flawless skin, AND your hair. Lily has your eyes AND your attitude." Harry said to Draco. Draco groaned as said children ran back into the living room.

James pinned Lily and began to tickle her profusely. Lily, giggling madly, begged Karin to help and soon the twelve year old girl was on the floor, tickling James. This, of course, caused Ron to come to James' defense and very soon all four children were laughing. Harry and Draco looked at each other, smiling happily before they too joined in.

Later on that night, Harry and Draco put all four kids to bed. Of course, it had taken quite a lot of persuasion before Lily would go to bed seeing as she was hyper thanks to the chocolate that Fred and George sent over. James went straight to sleep, and Harry suspected it had something to do with Ron. Ron went straight to sleep as well, which surprised Harry seeing as the boy never wanted to sleep. He always had his nose in a book, just like his mother. And Karin, she was hell to get to bed.

Harry collapsed against the mattress as he waited for his lover to come back from the bathroom. While he waited, he thought about his children. James was like Harry was when he was James' age, quiet and timid. Lily was exactly like Draco, no questions asked. Karin took after her father, but was blessed with Hermione's brains. Ron, too, was smart like Hermione and he took after her in the respects of studying and reading.

Draco coming out of their bathroom in nothing but his boxers drew Harry out of his thoughts and Harry smiled lovingly. Draco returned his smile and placed a hand over his abdomen.

"Harry, I've got something to tell you." Draco said as he sat down on the bed next to Harry. Harry stared at Draco nervously, unsure of what to make of Draco's actions and words. "Harry, my love, we're going to have another baby….."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, Draco's words sinking in. When they finally did, Harry beamed and tackled Draco to the mattress. He kissed Draco passionately, nipping at Draco's bottom lip. While those two celebrated the happy and very much welcomed news, Ron stood from his bed snuck out of his bedroom and crept over to James' room.

"James, you awake?" Ron asked softly, standing in the door way. A quiet 'yeah' was all Ron needed to hear before he went the rest of the way in James' room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, you worried about your first year at Hogwarts?" Ron whispered to James, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah…a little bit. Were you?" James inquired. Ron nodded, causing James to sigh softly. "Ron…what if I don't do as good as you and Karin? What if I make dad and father disappointed in me?" James asked, worry in his emerald green eyes. Ron smiled and hugged James' small frame against his slightly bigger one.

"Don't worry James, you'll do great. And I don't think you could ever disappoint them." Ron said reassuringly. James looked up at Ron, blushing slightly.

"You think?"

Ron nodded and kissed James' forehead before letting the other boy go and stood up. "You better go to sleep, I think father and dad are taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school supplies."

James nodded and lay back down, falling asleep quickly now that he was reassured that all would be well. Ron snuck back to his own room, only to find Karin sitting on his bed. "Karin, what are you doing in here? I thought you were supposed to be talking to Lily."

"I did talk to her. Everything's all good. She's got more self-confidence than James does." Karin pointed out to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So, are you ready to have them at Hogwarts?" Karin asked her twin. Ron smiled slightly and nodded, thinking.

"Yeah…you?"

"Yeah," Karin replied. Both knew that if anyone messed with Lily and James, they'd beat the crap out of them. Both of them knew how horrid people could be, considering Lily's and James' parents were both males.

"You'd better get back to your room and get some sleep for tomorrow, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Ron said.

"Yeah, I wonder if we'll get to see Uncle Fred and Aunt Pansy." Karin said around a yawn. Ron shrugged and snuggled up underneath the covers. He fell asleep before Karin had even closed the door to his room.

Yes, for Harry and Draco, there was what people would call a 'happily ever after'. And for Karin, Ron, Lily, and James, it was only really the beginning. But Harry and Draco were confidant that their children would get their happily ever after someday too.

_The End_

**_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_**

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone again. All of your support throughout this story means the world to me and I'm glad that I was able to right a story that everyone seemed to like. I am considering writing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet. I do know that if I do, it'll be focused around the children. Let me know what you think please! Thank you all so much again! _


	28. BONUS CHAPTER!

Hello my lovelies! I was just sitting here, waiting for inspiration for the story I'm currently working on to hit me, when THIS hit me instead. And because you've all been so kind with your reviews, I thought 'Why not?'...so, here you are!

_Warnings: nothin...except the fact that this story is sadly over.../sniffle/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. because you'd all know if I did.../evil grin/_

_(o.o)_

Bonus Chapter

_Weasley Family Reunion_

"Harry, Draco! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, wrapping both men up in a tight hug. They returned her hug and let go, allowing her to hug her grandchildren. James and Lily stared at everyone that was currently in view. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd think they were shocked at all the red hair in the yard.

Draco pulled Harry over to the table that held the food and drink immediately, grabbing a plateful of Mrs. Weasley's chicken and potatoes and some pumpkin juice. Harry laughed, knowing Draco would whine about his weight later on that night. Ever since Draco got pregnant, he'd been eating up a storm.

"Harry mate, good to see you!" Fred said as he walked over to them with Pansy and their daughter, Shardae, in tow. He hugged both of them and gave Shardae a smile, knowing how she was around large groups of people. He didn't think it a good idea to give her some sort of panic attack.

"So, Fred, how are you?" Harry asked as he led them over to a table, dragging his lover along with them. "And you Pans, how are you?"

"I'm good," both said simultaneously. The adults soon engulfed themselves in a conversation about Hogwarts, the teachers, and the books they'd have to buy for their kids. Lily soon found Saya, George and Sora's daughter, and Shardae and the three went off to one end of the lawn and began their own conversation about boys. Karin disappeared with Charlie, his lover Shea, and Bill, brooms in hand. James, on the other hand, stayed and listened to his parents talk.

Ron wandered around, talking to his uncles here and there, avoiding his Aunt Ginny and her husband entirely. Plus, their daughter, Annemarie, was with them and he wanted to avoid her as much as possible. He had learned in his first year at Hogwarts just how much the girl hated him.

"Draco, what in Merlin's ear wax has you eating so much?" Pansy asked in amusement as Draco came back from his third serving of chicken and potatoes. He glared at her and continued eating, refusing to answer her. Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's cheek affectionately.

"He's pregnant, Pansy. Can you believe it?" Harry replied happily. Draco grinned through a mouthful of chicken and laced his fingers with Harry's.

"Oh my, that's brilliant!" Pansy said excitedly. A thought occurred to her then, and she got that look in her eyes that told them they might not like what she had to say next. "Draco, you do realize that that means you're going to get FAT, right?"

Draco's eyes went wide momentarily before he swallowed his food. "REALLY!? Oh NO, I already knew that." Pansy just sniggered and dodged the roll he through at her. The others just laughed.

"Draco could never be fat, Pansy, and you know it. The moment that baby's born, he'll be exercising his arse off to lose the excess weight he gained." Harry said, causing everyone but Draco to laugh.

The day continued happily enough. Everyone avoided Ginny and her husband, Goyle, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The kids got on well with one another, excluding Annemarie, and the adults enjoyed conversations about several topics. There was a minor occurrence when Annemarie intentionally caused Shardae to have a panic attack.

When night fell, they enjoyed fireworks provided by Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Fire whisky (for the adults silly!). The kids ran around, reeking havoc on the lawn gnomes. Bill convinced Harry, Fred, and George to join their Quidditch game. Draco, Pansy, and Sora watched from the sidelines, cheering them on. Of course, given Harry's, still brilliant, talent on a broom, his team won quickly. So, Bill's team demanded a rematch. Again, Harry's team won.

It was midnight when Draco, Harry, and their children left. Lily and Karin whined about having to go home, while James and Ron just shrugged and went quietly. Harry's reasoning was the only thing that shut the two girls up. They had to go shopping tomorrow.

_-0-End-0- _

_(o.o)_

_Reviews would be much loved!_


	29. Bonus Christmas Chapter!

_Hey everyone, an idea randomly attacked me earlier involving Draco, Harry, and candy canes.....I don't really know, but this didn't turn out how I thought it would. Either way, I figured all of you would like a small Christmas treat...OH! and meet Harry and Draco's newest baby! Anyway, I hope all of you had a very happy Christmas! ENJOY!!!_

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Christmas

_Two Years Later_

Harry stared at the brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, smiling softly. The fire crackled cheerily in the fireplace and the aroma of cookies baking filled the house. The presents were piled neatly underneath the tree, waiting for their recipients to open them. The sound of Draco coming down the stairs caused Harry to turn and smile at his blond lover.

"Sirius is finally settled down, as are the other kids." Draco whispered as he sat on the floor next to Harry. Harry nodded and leaned against Draco, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, kissing his temple while staring at the fire.

"This'll be Sirius' first Christmas, I'm excited." Harry whispered as he let Draco's warmth wash over him. Draco nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, so am I. I missed having a little brat running around."

"You know…as much as you'll hate me for saying it, but our family situation reminds of the Weasleys', with the number of kids we have and the 'starting over' thing with Sirius."

"I know, Harry, and I don't hate you for saying it. It's true," Draco replied softly, reaching out and plucking a candy cane off of the tree. Harry looked up at him, grinning madly.

"Draco…" Harry said softly, watching Draco suck on the candy. Draco looked at him, curiosity in his silver eyes. "Watching you eat that…it makes me _think _things."

"Oh, I see," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, causing the ex-Gryffindor to shudder. Grinning, Draco set the candy cane on the mantle of the fire place and turned to snog his beloved thoroughly. Panting, Draco laid Harry down and moved overtop of him, nibbling on Harry's neck and earlobes. Harry groaned, arching into Draco.

"Daddy…can I have some milk?" Sirius asked as he stood in the doorway to the living room, pouting. Draco and Harry looked over to their two year old son, sighing softly.

"Of course, pet, I'll get you some milk." Harry replied as Draco sat back on his heels. Harry stood up, discreetly adjusting his pants, and walked over to Sirius, picking him up and carrying him into the room.

"Damn it, we need to get a baby sitter for the kid," Draco mumbled softly as he stood and sat on the couch. He couldn't complain though, he was happy to have another kid running around the house. Even if he didn't have the best timing in the world. Sighing, he stood up and went into the kitchen, smiling as he watched Harry hand Sirius a sippy cup. The clock on the wall chimed midnight, and Sirius looked up at Harry with bright, silvery-emerald green eyes.

"Happy Christmas daddy!"

"Happy Christmas, Sirius."


End file.
